


【授權翻譯】Circle of Fifths / Coda 五度圈之五

by Jawnlock123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, First Time, M/M, Mystery, Romance, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original translation permission was granted to rsh473, thank her for share this.</p><p>感謝rsh473姑娘分享，這是個五部曲的作品，原文授權由她取得，由我翻譯第一、四、五部，rsh473姑娘翻譯第二、三部。原則上發表時間會依照順序。</p><p>--<br/>John開始應付著極其正常的新生活。當一個帶著無法拒絕的案件的陌生人出現時，他還能做好抉擇並挺過這些決定帶來的後果嗎？</p><p>《五度圈》的最後一部，偵探和約翰終於有機會甜了～</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441134) by [Nikoshinigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoshinigami/pseuds/Nikoshinigami). 



John 從吧檯帶回另一輪酒並把那兩個厚重的酒杯放上咖啡桌，在沉進陳舊的皮椅的同時把杯子推向Lestrade，讓半個身子的重量都交給座墊吞噬。這是一 個忙碌但不如John預想的週五之夜。一定是有個樂團來到城裡，或是有什麼他沒費心去記住的吸引年輕人的活動。總之他們是漁翁得利了。他想不起和Greg上次是什麼時候得以弄到一張有扶手椅的桌子－－遠離那些突然冒出的打算好好玩上一晚的情侶桌，和那群四處端著鮮紅雞尾酒高聲調笑的女人。John更喜歡他們自封的VIP席間寧靜的氣氛，在暢飲之前他們為自己的好運敬了一杯。  
  
「早知道是這個樣子大概還能把Sherlock也叫出來，」Lestrade若有所思的道，雙眼還在有限的人群裡搜尋著下一任Lestrade太太。他用手背抹去沾在冒著胡渣的上唇上的泡沫。「是說他人在哪呀？還在搞那個案子嗎？」  
  
John點點頭，回想起屋子裡那個男人坐在顯微鏡前，偶爾起身走動或在他的椅子裡舒服的坐下。所有的案子在破解之前都是重要的。John容忍的為Sherlock對謀殺和連續殺手的荒謬行為畫下界限。謀殺案－－僅管有其緊迫性－－但沒有必要二十四小時連續不停的關注。「我們已經忙了三十七小時了，」John注意到，讓惱怒豐富他的聲調。「等我回去，如果他還沒吃飯或上床，他馬上就會了。」  
  
Lestrade輕笑起來，微醺的拿自己的酒杯輕碰一下他的致敬。「每個偉大的男人背後都有一個更偉大的醫生我猜。」  
  
John絕對要為此喝一杯。  
  
他自己這一週的工作很是乏味。Sherlock大部份的私人案子都是些雞毛蒜皮只需要一點跑腿活而不需要實際協助的案件。John像往常一樣記錄在博客上，而Sherlock則在安靜的夜裡持續的吐露他辦案的每一個細節。有趣並不總是代表費時，危險或聳動。說實在，他們都該在那個轟動國際、足以談上一年的新聞事件後休息一下。無論如何那對John來說就是一堆文書工作和表格。一整星期他都在記錄工時，條列所利用到的資源，聽打Sherlock的落落長的口頭報告和一些他自己觀察過這男人後的注解。Sherlock每工作一小時幾乎就有等份的文書工作在等著他。如果要說John唯一不是的，就是打字員。這工作合約是他自己一手催生的，但他的眼睛已經因為長時間盯著螢幕而酸澀，而且他認真的在考慮要去上一下那些持續不斷、神秘的出現在他電腦上頭的小冊子裡的打字課程了。  
  
出來晃晃感覺很好。和在能夠享受一下人生時可以把工作留在辦公室裡的Lestrade出來晃晃的感覺很好。即使他們花了大部份的夜晚喝光警探皮夾裡的小鈔，八卦別人的短處而不是優點也是全人類的通病。幾杯黃湯下肚他們就都不是什麼君子了，但這仍然很有樂趣。  
  
一個穿著貼身的紫色上衣，黑短裙和平底鞋的嬌小深髮色女子溜進他們的皮椅間，突然坐上John的扶手。他沉坐在椅子裡的姿勢讓他的頭幾乎在她腰部高度，她平緩的胸部就在眼前。他在她靠過來的時候用盡最大的努力去忽視她，只管啜飲自己的杯子。  
  
「你是那個偵探Sherlock Holmes嗎？」她問道，手立刻就滑了下來挑弄著垂捲的頭髮。她聞起來就像Preppy Princess(香水品牌)和酒精。「我叫Susan。」  
  
John微偏過頭好遏阻她。「John Watson；另一個傢伙。不過這位是蘇格蘭場的Greg警探。」  
  
Susan看向Lestrade，禮貌的笑了下然後又轉回John身上，暗示性的靠了過去。「我看到你出現在報紙上，」她說道，大紅的唇快活的微分著。「你看起來性感極了。你今晚在這兒有約了嗎？」  
  
「和個朋友。Greg。我剛剛才介紹過你的。」  
  
她沒在跟網路資訊。John也不在乎她公然的忽略了Lestrade。他傾身向前，把手肘靠上膝蓋好回到Greg的視野內，做出他那張 _『一旁看著吧女人_ 』臉。她對他有多明顯他就有多想忽略她。Lestrade的鬼臉顯示他不怎麼欣賞這個舉動，他翻了個白眼又喝了一口酒嘲笑他的惱怒。就是這種時候常搞的John只得再去買一輪酒。賣弄風情的女人會害他破產。  
  
Susan短短的指甲在他的脖子上游移讓他起了一陣雞皮疙瘩。他的戰鬥反射從未真正消失過，馬上就反射性地攫住她的手腕－－比預期的用力了點但遠不足以造成傷害。她在同一時間立刻就從扶手上跳了下來，扯動手肘的力道讓他馬上就鬆開掌握。她繃著臉，大步後退。「混蛋。」怒火中燒地，她頭抬得高高的衝向吧台，房裡的好幾雙眼睛同時往John這邊看過來，估量著他是否會是個威脅。在一陣低語後事情就這麼過去了，兩個坐在破舊皮椅裡的男士就這麼被酒吧裡的政治閒聊和酒精給忘了。  
  
Lestrade搖搖頭，對著半空的啤酒杯輕笑起來。「提醒我倒底為什麼要帶你來？你真是酒吧團史上 _最糟_ 的泡妞搭檔了。」  
  
「你是沒聽到我一直都在試著把她推給你嗎？」John坐回椅子裡，假裝難過的搖著頭巡視屋裡一圈，好看看是否有人真的值得這個銀髮男人追求一下。「反正你也不會喜歡她的，」他道，瞥見一群聊天中的女人中一個金髮妞的視線飄了過來。「不只是因為她的不大機靈和自我中心，還因為她最近跟交往多年的男友分手而且目前待業中。她只是想給自己找個有錢有地位的男友，無意冒犯不過我看過你的公寓，你可不是有錢那一組的。」  
  
「哦，天啊，你別也是。」Lestrade的高酒杯敲在木頭桌上發出一聲悶響，就像在紓發他的難以置信。「你見鬼的怎麼會知道這種事？」  
  
John聳聳肩，再次看向吧檯那邊背對著他們站著的Susan。「這真的沒那麼神奇，」他起頭道，雖然內心免不了要為能有機會秀一手他慢慢學會的技巧而微笑。「我是說……她是個嬌小的女人，穿著短裙和平底鞋。大部份嬌小的女人穿高根鞋，是吧？所以大概住在要爬樓梯的公寓高樓，沒有電梯。便宜的那種。短指甲但沒有長繭，所以大概是秘書或某種要常常打字的工作。無論如何都是專業人員但對公司組織而言不是重要的角色。Sherlock在三年前就是大新聞了現在又來一次，但她仍然把我和Sherlock搞錯，所以她對最近三年內的新聞事件都沒怎麼上心。然而，昨天太陽報的頭版就是我和Sherlock的合照，還提到Moran事件的開庭日期。標題是『Sherlock Holmes；爆炸案的明星目擊證人』。我們家咖啡桌上都還有一份。如果是Moran爆炸事件吸引她，她想必會看完整個文章夠清楚到知道哪個是Sherlock Holmes。所以什麼樣的人會對現在的大新聞毫無興趣但卻買了報紙？網路幾乎壟斷了所有的廣告市場，但仍然有些公司喜歡把他們那些比較不怎麼有意思、低門檻的空缺用復古的方式做廣告，這就讓報紙成了兩件事的好去處：職缺和折價券。無論如何，錢是個問題，她在找工作。然後，啊，我們光從她噓走你的方式就可以看出她有多自我中心了。」  
  
Lestrade輕笑出聲，把頭靠回椅背。「老天爺，這簡直像在跟可接受版的Sherlock喝酒。好吧，那男朋友的部份呢？」  
  
「多少是猜的。」John承認道，喝掉杯裡最後一口酒。「她對我調情純粹是因為在報紙上看過我。她想要的是權力和金錢，或至少是聲望。像是放棄愛情改而追求金錢的那種人，可能是因為被傷得太重。他們可能分手好幾個月了，但她還帶著那個精神包袱。」  
  
「你變得跟他越來越像這點會不會嚇到你？」Lestrade問道，拿起他們的酒杯打算回到吧檯。  
  
看來一場好的演譯很能治療泡不到妞的沮喪。John樂得讓他請下一輪酒。「說實話麼？不，一點也不。反正這也是你的錯。那些該死的聽打活。他講話的速度見鬼的快我只得一次又一次不停的重播。反覆練習總會學到一點什麼的。」  
  
Lestrade氣餒的搖搖頭然後離開了，很快的帶了兩個高酒杯回來。「我們還沒把你變成一個偵探呢，John，」他承諾道，所有的不快都忘光了。  
  
John感謝的嘆口氣，接過杯子然後給出一聲道謝和一張小鈔感謝他的慷慨。「事實上呢……關於這個嘛。我，呃……好吧，在經過那個Moran案子洗清Sherlock的名聲之後，我的前份工作撤回讓我離開的決定了。他們提供我一些不小的誘因好不讓律師扯進來。優渥的薪水，絕佳的福利。而且，你知道的……一份不完全是在追著Sherlock的衣擺跑的事業。」  
  
Lestrade緊皺的眉揚得高高的。「你真的打算放棄警察工作？」  
  
「哦，別誤會，我喜歡像個興奮的孩子似的跟著Sherlock到處跑，但我只是……覺得需要一點屬於我自己的東西，而不全都是我們的。」John不知道該怎麼說才不會聽起來像在抱怨。他真的不是。沒有多少事像突然得跟著Sherlock瘋狂四處亂跑上幾個小時、然後在幾段計程車間和整晚共享外賣時聽他的推理演譯那樣讓他享受其中。他在生活中不再有危險時放大這一切的美好，然後在身處其中、手指沾污、襪子濕透的時候咒罵這一切。這是個很令人滿意的嗜好，但John理想的職業還是一份他在多年之後能夠退休，而且到那時候已經有足夠的收入可以不愁吃穿的工作。「偵查工作是他的領域，」他解釋道，在倚躺的時候把左腳跨到右膝上。「我參和在裡面只是因為他很了不起而且事況緊急。醫務工作一直是我想做的。也該是回去的時候了。」  
  
Lestrade正經的點點頭然後帶著一抹狡猾的笑容看向他。「所以她叫什麼名字？」  
  
「抱歉？」John頓了下，酒杯停在下唇邊。  
  
「少來了。」Lestrade靠得更近懸在椅子邊。「想跟Sherlock保持一點距離？一定是有女人了，不是嗎。你不想她被他嚇走。所以她的名字是？是護士還是醫生？」  
  
「才沒有什麼女人。」  
  
「多少個週末我們上了酒吧而你一個電話都沒有要回家？」  
  
「我本來就只是來幫你泡妞的。」  
  
「那些女人幾乎是撲在你身上了而你連看都沒看一眼。我是說，一些很不錯的女人。上週那個叫啥來著？Jessica？Jennifer？那個身材不錯的金髮妞兒。」  
  
John聳聳肩。他沒在注意也懶得去記。  
  
Lestrade翻個了個白眼，慢慢的靠得更近到他的信心幾乎觸手可及。「說嘛。我知道你肯定是有女人了，John Watson。她的名字是啥？」  
  
John把杯子靠近唇邊，對著杯頂說話。「他的，」他更正道，臉頰微熱起來。  
  
「咦？」  
  
「 _他的_ 名字。」  
  
Lestrade的眉頭皺摺加深了，懷疑的表情在他的臉上找到地方進駐。「不。真的嗎？ _你_ ？」他向後一坐，雙臂大張的用手肘撐在椅背上。「哇噢……」他看起來跟聽起來一樣震驚，目瞪口呆的而且結結巴巴說不出話來。「並不是說這對我來說有什麼大不了的，但是…… _哇噢_ 。我是說我一直以為你跟Sherlock也許，你知道的，但從沒想過你會跟別的男人在一起。」  
  
John幾乎被他的啤酒嗆到。「啥？不。不不不不 _不是_ 。不是什麼別的──是Sherlock啦。 _天啊_ 。」  
  
「哦， _謝天謝地_ 。」Lestrade深呼吸口氣，又對自己笑了一下彷彿剛剛那口氣不夠減輕他的不安。「不是說那有什麼不對，」他重申，「只是那樣的話就 _有點_ 怪了。」  
  
John把臉靠在手心裡，還沒覺得被冒犯到但也很接近了。「和Sherlock在一起怎麼就比較 _不怪_ 了；因為是你認識的人嗎？」  
  
「因為那是Sherlock。我是說，他不是一般男人，不是嗎？他自成一格……有自己的屬種。超物種。他 _不一樣_ 。見鬼，如果他不是這麼煩人的渾蛋我搞不好會喜歡上他。」  
  
「這真是……令人不安。」  
  
Lestrade一點也不在乎，他的勇氣在灌下第三杯酒以後順勢冒了出來。「所以那是什麼樣子？」他問道，整個人靠近了點。  
  
John把自己向後靠向椅背一點以後才回答。「……什麼是什麼樣子？」  
  
「和Sherlock Holmes約會。」  
  
「這個……和沒跟他約會時差不多是一個樣。」John承認道，這倒底是好事還壞事他自己都還沒有定論。他們兩都不想要事情有任何改變。他們熱愛他們一起生活的日子而把完美搞得複雜似乎有點冒險。倒不是說他們真的聊過。Sherlock只有在說到別人的生活和問題的時候侃侃而談，事關他自己的時候就緊閉的跟蚌殼一樣。身體接觸停留在原本熟悉領域在他們調適新關係時是好事。這是目前為止John告訴自己並且接受的藉口。慢一點不錯。慢一點很好。Sherlock有個六十歲的腦袋，八歲的成熟度，和十二歲的生理經驗。這雖然有些超出正常平均年紀，但John肯定Sherlock會寧願想測試保險套的彈射性能而非戴上去。  
  
「所以你們兩還沒……？」  
  
「如果我們真的做了，你當真會想知道？」  
  
Lestrade聳聳肩，退後一點。「嗯，不是 _細節_ 那類的。但你知道的，就 _一點_ 什麼，大概。就只是想知道他是不是真的是個人類。我怎麼從沒在你博客上看過這事？」  
  
「因為我的博客顯然遠遠談不上有隱私，而且這不關任何人的事。」而且絕不會是在那些記者還在八卦著幾週後將來臨的Maran的開庭可能發生什麼鬧劇的時候。不過就是在媒體面前隱藏，然後接著是在媒體面前隱藏 _某件事_ 。John傾向認為他和Sherlock對後者已經夠熟練了。不過上了報紙的宣傳效果是挺好的──Susan已經良好的證明了這點。  
  
「好吧，那麼，」Greg鼓勵的拍拍John的膝頭，這一夜似乎從泡馬子轉變成招供大會了。「告訴我這怎麼發生的。誰先提的？是喝多了嗎？」  
  
John從鼻子哼出一口氣，不確定他想復述這個長版的故事但也不確定短版的該怎麼說。「沒人提。他告訴我他愛我，我是個孬種，然後一個禮拜後我告訴他我也愛他。然後我們一起吃了晚餐然後回家。差不多是這樣。」概括的說是這樣；一個非常小而不足的概括。  
  
「然後現在你們在約會了？」  
  
「或多或少吧。」John沉進椅子裡，僅管這對話如此直接但仍感到奇怪的安適。這些對Sherlock和他夠熟識到能 _懂這一切_ 的人。也許他一直都在等這個機會好跟某人聊聊──而不只是和Mycroft或人頭骨。再說人頭骨永遠都站是在Sherlock那邊的。「我是說我們住在一起，所以我們該死的幾乎總是一起做任何事。我現在只是在吵架的時候多一點施力點，和在他決定我的腿是他的枕頭的時候喪失一些個人空間。但是，你知道的，還是睡不同房間和半夜兩點被小提琴吵醒，和那些廚房各種電器裡的人體部件。」  
  
Lestrade溫和的臉轉為震驚，手指輕撫著張成「O」型的嘴巴。「分房睡？開玩笑的吧你？」他大笑著搖搖頭。「我討厭戳破這個，John，但你和Sherlock不是在約會。」  
  
John張嘴想說話但Lestrade抬起手來阻止他。  
  
「不不不。兩個相愛的人，住在一起，成天鬥嘴但不做愛？John，你們這不是在約會，你們是 _結婚_ 了。」  
  
「……噢…」John看向他的空杯子底，看著那那些白色的泡泡和不能喝的琥珀色液體積聚成一圈。「是啊，也許是呢。」他道。  
  
「就知道會是你，」Lestrade打趣的道，招來一個沒啥事的女服務生再要兩杯。「我是說，不是對你而言。而是對他來說，我的意思是。你，或沒有人。就幫我個忙，好嗎？」  
  
John點點頭，準備好要面對來自警探的第二輪關愛老大哥演講。不管是不是血親，Lestrade一直都是那個在Sherlock最需要的時候關照他的人。Sherlock的朋友多少都會變的比較像他的家人。你會學著用這種或那種方式愛他，John猜想。Sherlock真的就是個人形馬麥醬。  
(譯：馬麥醬，marmite，英國一種特殊的醬料，吃過的人不是愛的要命就是討厭的要死)  
  
「別告訴他我說過這個啊，」Lestrade道，傾身越過手臂好不用抬高他的音量說話。「但就看看這是不是能搞得他好相處一點，我要你跟他好好打一炮，好嗎？」  
  
John的臉從來沒有被染得這麼深紅又難以消退過。  
  
在整個回家的路上John都在試著把這整段對話從腦海裡抹掉，煩悶的反覆刷掉來自他朋友的那一段可笑又直率的要求。不過是那些男人間會說的話，那些人們口中傳來傳去的事。誰欠修理，誰是個婊子，你就叫他們打一炮。有那麼幾次John自己也開過Sherlock玩笑，尤其是在想到Iren Alder的時候。『 _你知道她喜歡你，是吧？那就上呀；那大概會給你點好處。_ 』但當被留下來當執行人的時候就是完全不同一回事了，身為玩笑話的主體的，是John自己；好像好好的來幾下敲響床頭板馴服這個刁鑽的傢伙就他的職責了。  
  
John不得不再次停下思緒揉揉臉，用汗濕的手掌剝下他的潮紅。喔，天啊，如果真能那麼容易的話。  
  
終於到家了，他悄悄的走上樓梯進到公寓，沒怎麼意外聽見Sherlock還在廚房餐桌邊認真工作著，一副塑膠護目鏡卡在頭上，把他的頭髮向四面八方推展就好像一盆搞不清楚狀況的盆栽。  
  
John倚在門口，感到打在那個身形上的光暈就幾乎就像那些階梯上的扶手一樣能穩住他。「已經兩天啦，Sherlock，」John提示道，指了指那個他們兩手腕上都沒戴的隱形錶。  
  
Sherlock哼了哼，完全沒從手中的玻璃燒杯中抬起視線。  
  
「我們討論過這個了。你的實驗明早還會在那裡不會跑掉。」  
  
「但兇手可能就這麼跑掉了。」  
  
John嘆口氣，揉揉後頸。他討厭這些沒完沒了沒有結論的爭吵。Sherlock是習慣性的動物，總是一再回到他日常的老路子不管John怎麼懇請。規範，要求，承諾，乞求。他只能變著花樣好讓他能多照顧自己一點。  
  
然而，在水槽邊的檯子上，一堆垃圾之上有個他放了上次的外帶在上頭的空盤子。John對自己小小微笑了下。也許一次就解決一件事吧。  
  
「如果這會讓你晚睡的話。」  
  
「沒錯。」Sherlock的目光從他眼前的工作抬起一會兒，無疑的在期待而且看見他的夥伴上揚的嘴角。他沒精打彩的往後一靠，視線再次膠著在他的工作上。「晚安，John。」  
  
John點點頭，輕拍了下門框起身走向他的走廊，又一晚獨自渡過，讓他的伙伴在隔壁房裡搗弄的聲音哄他入睡。「晚安，Sherlock。」他道，揮揮手然後沿著冰箱劃過牆壁。  
  
跟他打一炮？John對自己輕笑，把鈕扣從襯衫上的洞口解放出來。好好滾一次床單可沒法治好他們困擾難解的不確定關係。  
  
但John並不介意試一下。

**< TBC>**


	2. Chapter 2

John很享受他的週六清晨，在陽光之吻中醒來，在他的床上慵懶的伸展著讓他的睡褲擠到小腹上而襯衣推高到他能感到肚子上有股涼意。還有些比在後巷丟垃圾和空調的轟鳴聲中醒來更迷人舒適的事。他能聞到Hudson太太在樓下烘焙──或是Speedy的味道從通風管傳來。是酵母和鹽，某種重口味香氣濃的東西。John的空肚腸在他的腦子羅列各種可能對得上的食材時快活的咕噜叫了起來。飄浮的麵包在他舒適的躺著不動，拿鼻子從空中挑了一頓夢想大餐讓他饑餓的身體大快朵頤消逝無蹤。下了床就有得吃，但他在床上從骨頭到肌肉都放鬆得不想動一下，他的腦子無憂無慮而他的整個世界就只剩下白色和藍色，John幾乎擁有了他想要的一切。  
  
不過，樓下甩上門和奔上樓的聲音倒是提醒了他最後一件他想要的事。他呻吟出聲而不是微笑起來，在翻身躺到一邊時把臉轉向柔軟的棉布枕頭。這清晨太美好到不想拿來應付Sherlock那些把戲。他還記得前一晚，那個瘦長的男人在他獨自渡過這個夜晚時還沉浸在工作裡。他已在這條路上走過太多次了，在推測下一動時幾乎沒什麼訣竅好講。如果Sherlock還在搞那個案子，那麼小提琴兒馬上就要在空氣裡嚶嚶作響，用隨性的曲調在公寓中和城裡的自然韻律爭奪主控權。如果倫敦是4/4，那麼Sherlock今天似乎決定要彈3/4，用Bach的小提琴漸強音對抗城市街頭的鋼琴次高音。他是John所認識唯一能把樂器演奏得出奇相反的人。  
（譯：這段好像跟樂理有關….不確定有沒有搞錯什麼）  
  
如果案子已經解決了，那麼公寓至少能逃過提琴劫。在之前搞定案子的下一步可能意味著進食，但John猜想──帶著一點小小的成就感──Sherlock這次沒有這麼餓。那麼，就是睡覺了。發現John還沒醒來到能聊聊的狀況，Sherlock應該會直奔上樓，躲進自己的房裡睡過整個和平的上午，直到John在下午為了他的健康著想把他拖出來吃頓飯。John的耳朵持續調頻收聽室內的聲音，等著奔上樓的聲音轉變成漸響的腳步聲。但並沒有。John安靜的傾聽著，傾聽著他的任何動作震顫過他的身子。書桌。廚房。臥室？腳步聲沒有停下或在走廊開啟他的臥室門時打亂──在Sherlock Holmes邊處理身上的衣服邊把門在身後用腳根踢上然後毫無預警的撲上床的那種亂法。  
  
這倒是……前所未聞。  
  
John翻個身，看見一頭看不著臉的深色捲髮在Sherlock拿鼻子埋進床單裡時不太優雅的散在枕頭上。John咧嘴笑著往下看向他長長的身子，寬寬的肩膀，到他後腰的小凹，緊俏的臀和前一天穿到現在的西裝外套。他的雙腿還半懸在床外，一隻手臂加入毫無支撐的亂晃肢體垂在床邊成對角線。John伸出手搆住他的褲腿邊的布料穩穩的一拽，倒不是真的打算把偵探給拉上來，而是想給他點支撐力。Sherlock嘆口氣，飽受折磨似的悶哼著，像條蟲子似的扯動膝蓋移了上來，終於整隻上了床──只除了左腳，因為他就是不想好好躺著。  
  
John吻了吻現在貼在他頰邊的捲髮，在享受著另一個人溫暖的氣息撫過他的頸子時閉上眼。他的左臂現在被囚禁起來了，被Sherlock的下巴和肩膀所俘虜。他一點也不在意。在John所在意的事項清單裡頭，『扣留』這個條目裡明確標注出來可豁免的事項中有九成都是Sherlock索取或發動的。保留一成彈性好應對Sherlock那些五花八門、可能危及他的身理或心裡健康（比方說在恐懼致幻劑的影響下被關在一個軍事研究基地）的要求總是好的。  
  
這仍然是個軟肋。但說到Sherlock他有太多的軟肋，特別是遇上那些片刻──當這個男人看似展現出他最多的人性，放下他的防備，他的姿態就只可能是根基於愛人的天性而想要被愛的渴望時。John呼吸著他的味道，從他上次洗澡至少過了一天，他自身的味道已不再被香皂味所掩蓋。這很陽剛而且離難以忍受還遠得很，不是體味，就只是身體自身的味道。那是在安憩一夜後留在床單上的味道，那是在太陽都曬到他腳趾時還留給John的慰藉。他的另隻手本能的覆上Sherlock的身側，那股想要封緘、擁有這股幸福的衝動讓他的手指在那薄薄的絲質襯衫上游移，愛撫過他的肋骨，滑過他的腰枝直到Sherlock意外而滿意的長嘆口氣，伸展著身子好品味John輕柔的撫觸。  
  
他們從沒像這樣躺在床上過。這個在半夢半醒的沉重間的大膽的探索，讓John發現Sherlock的腰有多敏感。他慵懶的重覆這個動作，精準的定位出那個能讓偵探想躲開的顫慄點。他記錄下來，向上滑到偵探的背，比較想提供撫慰而非誘惑。這就是John所能提供的一切，他知道他的愛侶最需要的是睡眠。安撫，放鬆，以及愛，就是他對這男人的職責重心。他是John的，就像John是他的。這股子得意還沒讓他發暈到把這個事實紋在身上還真是個奇跡；一個大大美美的『 _Sherlock的所有物_ 』在他的腳底板上直到他需要被送回給寄件人。  
  
甚至都不用假裝他不想看到『 _John的所有物_ 』永久的刻在對方那潔白的石膏板上。  
  
他感覺到Sherlock的呼吸平穩，還不到想睡但也不能說不是那個狀態。「是那個父親幹的，」偵探喃喃道，語氣因筋疲力竭而半沉醉。  
  
John再次吻了他的頭。「幹得好。」他貼在他的耳邊低語。他愛在那個擠在他下巴的微笑。「你知道，你隨時都可以睡在這。不一定得是在半清早，辦案辦到快昏過去才來。你可以在晚上就上來和我一起。」  
  
「嗯，」Sherlock道，比較像是滿足的哼聲而不是任何答覆。  
  
John摸摸他的頭毛，在手指上空繞一絲捲髮。「你不用這樣。只是讓你知道一下這是種常態。就是，你知道……在我們這種狀況下。」  
  
「你又在想性事了嗎？」  
  
「還有別的理由會讓兩個人想分享一張床。」他小扯了一下那縷捲髮，半心半意的皺起眉頭，還好現在的閒適還能讓他的勇氣不至耗盡。「比方說像現在這種狀況。而且，你知道的，如果我們用不上兩間房還可以再多省點經費。」  
  
「然後讓個陌生人住到樓上？」雖然都累成這樣了，Sherlock還是能在話裡注入了足量的厭惡。「不要，」他堅決的道，「我們要同時留著第一層和第二層。而既然經費算不上是個問題，我們可以假設這個突來的要求不是因為金錢考量，那麼是今天在談的是哪方面的不安全感？」  
  
John皺起眉，情緒都沒了。他收緊環在對方身上的手臂，想把這種態度從偵探身上擠掉好保留早上的甜蜜。「打住，Sherlock。想分享一張床有什麼不對？又不是我們之前沒這麼做過。」  
  
「那是情況需求。我看不出每晚都這麼做有什麼引人之處。又不是能一起渡過什麼有『質量』的時光。我們可都睡著了。除此之外，我們都喜歡睡床的左邊。」  
  
「那我睡右邊。」  
  
「你會自行滾回左邊。」  
  
「那我們就會抱在一塊了。還以為你喜歡那樣。」  
  
「我那時候是，」他道，「我一直都是。」他更正道。Sherlock轉過臉貼上John的臉頰，鼻子蹭在他破碎的微笑上好像他能在上頭強植上一個酒窩。  
  
為了觸摸而觸摸，除了享受著另一個人真的在這兒用愛撫和擁抱提醒著他們的愛之外別無所求。這些比起大部份Sherlock會唾棄的事還要多餘。但這是全新的。觸摸是種新實驗，搞不好；勇敢的邁向全新的領域探索關於不客觀的生理反應和回饋機制。完全無從得知他那怪趣的小腦袋是想記錄的是他欠缺的部份，還是可能欠缺但沒打算追求的部份。這真是種可愛的無知。  
  
「如果你不介意這個，那麼和我一起睡倒底有什麼問題？」John問道，手掌覆在他的後腰上一路沿著隆起的脊椎攀回他的頸子。  
  
「沒問題。只是……好吧，那是不必要的侵擾，不是嗎？」  
  
「而現在這就不是了？」  
  
「你已經醒了，」Sherlock不必要的指出道，「如果我上來睡這兒對你就算不上什麼不方便。如果你想離開可以離開。如果你想留下，也很歡迎。但我不是在任何一種你無法避免的狀況下強迫你接受我的出現。」  
  
「 _現在_ 你會這麼貼心可真有趣。」John深呼吸，在Sherlock溫暖的加入讓這個夏日清晨稀有到不想失去時閉上雙眼。「這永遠都不會不方便，Sherlock。永遠。」  
  
「在此之前我只是單純不想和你常分享同一張床，而你決定把這事往心裡去。因為你把這當作是個不和的徵兆，你在尋找不協調的訊號或你是否做錯什麼，然後在過程中惹惱我而讓你更相信你那錯誤的假設。不，最好還是讓這就維持在未來期待而非制式規定，你說呢？」  
  
John的指尖溫柔的在Sherlock的頭皮上打轉。「在你作廢這條之前給我個機會試試能不能成吧。我剛好是個很棒的男友呢。」  
  
偵探嗤笑著，那聲音因為他的臉還埋在John的臉和枕頭間讓他多是感受到而不是看到。「這對你來說很重要嗎？」  
  
「我不是想吵這個，但若能多點像這樣的夜晚或清晨會很好，在我再次回到醫院上班後。」  
  
他說出那個詞了。Sherlock的睫毛在翻白眼的時候貼著他的臉頰扇動著。「當然了。 _醫院_ 嘛。」他挪開臀部，在從John身邊轉開時終於願意從頭到腳沉進床墊裡，不知怎麼仍維持著趴姿。「跟我一起工作不是比較有趣嗎？你就不能再多忽視這些大人的職責一會兒嗎？無限期的更好。」  
  
儘管想對他耍性子的愛侶發笑，John還是忍不住嘆了口氣。他在他的背上穩穩的一拍然後翻下床，肌膚因為單純的與人共享親近而汗濕。「你就抱怨吧，Sherlock，但這對我來說是個大好的機會。對我們來說，真的。他們不顧一切的想討好我。我已經得到負責人的同意讓我在你的案子需要出遠門的時候可以無條件的休公假，而且還支付半薪。他們完全任我掌控半是因為害怕打官司，半是因為貪戀Sherlock Holmes的光環。你知道這是件好事，我知道你明白。見鬼，我甚至還知道你偷偷的替我高興。就接受我要回去工作這個事實吧。」  
  
Sherlock不說話了，裝睡。John按了按他前額上捲曲的瀏海，看著偵探的鼻子仍因為輕微的惱怒發皺。他彎身輕輕一吻然後前進浴室。  
  
「晚安，Sherlock，」他越過肩膀道，開了裡頭的燈關上另一間的。  
  
「早安，John。」是他快聽不見的回應。  
  
John在進到浴室時對自己微笑，的確是這樣沒錯。

<TBC> 


	3. Chapter 3

John不介意那些特權在他從蘇格蘭場辭職時被撤銷。他不介意他們為他將來在Sherlock其他有興趣的案子中所提供的協助設下新的規矩。他甚至都沒法說他真的介意被完全禁止接近所有蘇格蘭場的案子──雖然似乎他們也心知肚明，只要Sherlock想的話就是會把他帶上。不，前軍醫John Hamish Watson上尉真正介意的，是Lestrade指派給Sherlock的那個金色短髮、穿著高跟鞋和A字裙的新助理。  
  
「 _他需要一個助理_ 」，感受他的不快，每個人都很樂於提醒他這點。在John看來，Sherlock已經有他了。Sherlock是需要一個蘇格蘭場完全許可的助理──一把全天候的槍看顧著他的背後。這點完全無庸置疑；John已有多次發現他的武器有多不可或缺，而Sherlock本人則總是被案件分心到不能放心讓他自己保護自己。自我防衛從來就不是Sherlock的首要訴求。但守護那個運輸工具和美麗的腦袋可是John的職責。守衛Sherlock一直都是他的事，近乎本能。但讓某個陌生女人進到他們的公寓還表現出要在各種方面取代掉他的協助？  
  
「太神奇了！」  
  
John忍不住有那麼一點兒討厭她。  
  
Billie彎身越過Sherlock的肩，他正坐著看他的筆記電腦，指出某個沒人發現的線索。她的眼睛顯然正閃閃發光，一腳的膝蓋彎起只用另一腳的腳尖支撐住整個身體。身為一個小了John十幾歲而且肯定也注意到Sherlock的雙頰正因誇讚而泛紅的探員，這簡直是輕挑得可笑，如果她不是喜愛上這個大捲毛就太讓人驚訝了。  
  
「你光從e-mail的header就演譯出這一切？」她問道，聲音比起一般年輕女孩粗軋，但相較起一個懊悔的菸槍則可算得上是怡人的沙啞。  
（譯注：<header>是email發送時的標準規範格式，內容載了各種資料交換協定和編碼過的信件內容，大部份email收發軟體並不會直接全部呈現，但有點資訊背景的人大概都知道要怎麼看。）  
  
「這沒什麼難度。」Sherlock往後一靠，大手一揮，彷彿很享受似的自行發出手臂揮動的嗖嗖聲。「任何有點IP網址基本概念的人都能看得出來，這些email是從同一個地方發送的。那個繼父顯然是想透過網路交友的方式誘騙到他繼女的繼承權。這不怎麼算得上違法但絕對不道德。」他得意一笑，闔上筆記電腦的上蓋的同時站起身，速度快到Billie因為他的椅子失去重量而重心不穩的晃了下。「剩下的工作就只剩下通知這位年輕女士，她那個神秘的網路求婚人事實上並沒有失蹤，而是很不幸的就駐留在她自己家裡。」  
  
John清清喉嚨，一手捧著外帶盒子一手拿著筷子蟄伏在廚房門邊。他即時給了Sherlock無聲的一眼傳遞那些無須說出口的話。Sherlock可清楚他了。  
  
彷彿要證明他的觀點似的，Sherlock皺起眉，他的興奮衰減了一點。「也許我該把感性的部份留給妳處理，Brastreet探員。」  
  
Billie嘻嘻一笑，肩膀因為榮耀和新責任而打直了點。她緊身襯衫上的鈕扣貌似因為這新生的張力而哀嚎起來。「當然，一點都沒問題。」她那熱切的語氣在John耳裡聽來著實刺耳，但似乎完全沒被Sherlock接收到。她自牆上的掛架取下她外套，伶俐的搭配著灰色和粉色。「若是個女人來處理大概會比較容易一點。你需要我也一起向人口失蹤單位結了這個案子嗎？」  
  
「上次我檢查的時候我還只是個顧問，所以呢，我相信這還算在你的職務範圍裡。」  
  
Billie仍保持微笑，沒有半點被Sherlock有些粗魯的個性打擊到。「我會在今天結束之前把事情都處理掉。我想那就明天見了。」  
  
Sherlock點點頭，踱向那把放在他的扶手椅上、已經調準好在等著的小提琴，彷彿他打從案子一開始就知道這最多只有三級。「明天可以。下次帶雙實用一點的鞋來。」他警告道。  
  
Billie翻了個白眼。「我告訴過你了，我穿高根也能照跑不誤。」  
  
Sherlock的回答是拉出一聲偏離角度幾乎跳脫琴橋的尖聲「E」調。探員縮了縮，但仍保持笑容的對兩人點了點頭後下樓離開。  
  
John一直等到他聽見門廊上的關門聲了，才深深的、緩緩的吸了口氣，然後鏟起另一團滴著醬汁的蕎麥麵條。  
  
「你嫉妒了。」  
  
「才沒有。」John從幾乎嚼不動的嘴裡說著。  
  
Sherlock拉過G主調好確保音準沒在樂器等待的時候走調，視線跟隨著John從門口踱向現在空出來的桌子。「你從醫院回家吃午餐。你一向很少在中午回家。」  
  
「嗯，我想見見你啊。」  
  
「你是想 _監視_ 我吧。」  
  
John清清喉嚨，感覺臉頰有點發燙。喔，愛上這世上觀察能力第二強大的男人可真是太有意思了。「你的餐要冷了，」他道，把話題轉向那個擺在裝著橘色溶液還冒著煙的燒杯旁的紙盒上。  
  
Sherlock對它瞟了眼點點頭，然後不為所動的繼續拉他的小提琴。他為John拉一曲簡單的旋律，在反覆演奏的樂聲中演進他喜愛的元素而拋下那些不如預期的段子。John該爭辯食物和音樂間的優先順序的，但這真的令人難以抱怨。他發現自己在看著那些靈巧的手指被自己伴侶兇狠的壓進琴弦擠出旋律時都忘了要進食。他握著弓的手忽長忽短的拉著，在Sherlock的雙眼在尋思和緊閉間交替時多工產出相同的結果。這真令人著迷。一直都是。他的實際和邏輯總讓人輕易就忘了這個男人也能創造──甚至可以算得上是藝術。John最後還是把他的紙盒給清了乾淨，儘可能安安靜靜的吃著別去驚擾到那個拉著美妙琴音的腦袋。  
  
Sherlock總算是自己停下了，偏著頭看著John完食的午餐。「你現在不是該回去了？」  
  
「再一會，是啊。」John看著他的錶。他的午餐看起來已經吃得太久了。「你知道嗎，在接下這工作之前我考慮過所有事，就沒算到我會有多想你。」  
  
Sherlock扯了扯嘴角，他的小提琴再次靠在他椅子的扶手上休息。「我離開過整整三年。我相信沒我在身邊九個小時你也能挺得過的。」  
  
「我說的是我 _想念_ 你，你這自戀的混蛋。我可不是在說我靠著幻想的催產素打發時間。」他對著Sherlock高揚的眉頭壞笑起來。每次John意有所指的談到這類化學效應Sherlock總是很有反應。「自從你回來以後……嗯，就是我們。就只有我們。早上，中午，跟晚上。」  
  
「我今早見過你了，你中午在這裡，而我很確定我今晚會見到你。」  
  
「你明知我不是指那個。」  
  
Sherlock戲劇化的聳聳肩，走過去拿起他冷掉的餐盒坐到John的對面。公寓裡沒了音樂顯得很安靜，懸在空氣中的是一股聊聊的態勢。Sherlock把嘴塞滿了食物，以一種最不優雅的姿態叉起麵條和雞肉吃了起來。  
  
John把下巴擱在手腕上，看著他吃得嘖嘖有聲，醬汁都沾到臉頰上了。「那麼，Billie不在的這半天你打算做什麼？」  
  
「我有幾個實驗做到一半，」他說道，在John來得及靠向前幫手之前用拇指擦掉醬汁。「大概會忙到半夜如果事情如我預期的話。」  
  
「哦。」實在很難把失望從他的回應中剔除。  
  
Sherlock的雙眼緊盯著他的餐盒。「我的工作很重要，John。現在是第二優先但仍然很重要。」  
  
「雖然我很愛聽到你這麼說，可這不是──我不知道，也許我們該來弄一份時程表，才不會讓事情到頭來完全搭不上線。」  
  
「你不想這樣。」  
  
「不，不怎麼想，」John承認道。他把下巴搭上交纏的手指，雙肘靠在桌子上。「我寧願你做這些事是因為你想這麼做。」  
  
Sherlock的雙眼瞇了起來，惱怒在他沾醬的嘴角加深。「我看不出做那些會讓你開心的事，哪裡比我想做但剛好讓你開心的事沒價值了。」  
  
「Sherlock，我又不是在跟你想象中的好男友交往。我是在跟你交往。如果你寧願在晚上做實驗也不想上床跟我躺著那就去做吧。我不打算告訴你該做什麼。我是說，我會 _問_ 你要不要跟我一起吃午餐，但不是因為我們在一起就變成是非做不可的義務了。」  
  
「所以我 _可以_ 做某些會讓你開心的事，但這不能是我做 _所有_ 事情的原因。」他含著滿嘴食物和雞肉悶聲道，直到全吞下了才繼續，「你知道這有多可笑吧。」  
  
「這不可笑！」John翻了個白眼，在椅子上向後一靠。似乎他們總是翻來覆去的在吵同樣的事情。他不知道自己還能找到多少方式來解釋清楚。「聽著，有時候特別為某人做某些事是因為你想要犒賞對方，而有時候你會這樣取悅別人只是因為覺得自己得這麼做。」  
  
「而你反對後者。」  
  
「沒錯。絕對不行。」  
  
「那我為什麼要吃這個？」  
  
John頓了頓，那個最明顯的『因為你餓了』被潛藏的認知所遺忘：不，他並不餓。Sherlock有實驗要做， _大腦_ 的工作。John吞咽了下，在微微沉進椅背時感到自己正在節節敗退。「那是……那不一樣。」雖然這倒底哪裡不一樣他也說不上來。  
  
Sherlock的火力沒有半點衰減。他邊攪動著食物邊口吐快語。「聽著。你不想要我假裝成別的樣子。很好；非常感謝。但說實在我自己都不知道我會是個怎樣的…… _男朋友_ 。我過去在這方面從沒怎麼花時間跟精力去研究。所以你就要求我吧，讓我試試，如果我不屑這麼做，我不會一直這樣強迫你。如果你堅持要一直要求我只做我想做的事，那我會因為一直做我 _知道_ 要做的事而讓你失望，這對我們的狀況可算不上什麼幫助。你在此前已經嘗過各種試誤。而這是我的第一次也是唯一一次試圖與另一個人類建立關係。你要嘛就放任我去搞儀器要嘛就告訴我你喜歡我怎麼做。我可以毫無懸念的告訴你後者是比較有效益的。」  
  
「哦，是啊，這可真是個好主意，」John嗤之以鼻，歪著頭一臉諷刺的道，「『 _嘿，_ _Sherlock_ _，如果你不太忙的話，何不就在這邊的地板上喬個座位幫我吹一下？_ 』是啊，這主意真是棒透了。我完全明白這對我們的關係能有什麼幫助。」  
  
Sherlock的左眉饒有興味的揚起。「你想要我試試嗎？」  
  
John嘴巴大張的停在那兒，他那個在腦海深處還是能任意爆出讚揚的小小聲音現在因為Sherlock簡單的一句話就完全腦抽失去語言組織能力了。「……那根本就不是重點。」他總算沒說得結結巴巴，感覺自己的後頸和耳朵整個燒了起來。  
  
「John，用用你的大腦──這可以是某種我們都能享受的好事，」Sherlock的惱火在那些油腔滑調之下只揠熄了那麼一點點。他仍然有足夠的火力繼續吵這個話題，並維持友好的場面儘管他們的看法相岐。「這真的不是什麼難以掌握的概念。」  
  
「不，我完全明白。我只是……對這種事不怎麼舒服。」  
  
「你真是難以相處。」  
  
「是啊，你好啊，小茶壺。」  
  
「那，好吧。」Sherlock把他的叉子重重戳進紙盒裡，一如往常像個使性子的孩子似的向後靠像椅背。「我今晚會跟你同時一起上床睡。我晚上回家的時候這活動讓我覺得挺享受的，所以打算重覆這個實驗並預期會產生相同的愉悅──如果這愉悅本身是來自可重覆的活動而不單只是因為回到家而放鬆的話。你曾明確表示過你喜歡我出現在你的床上所以我想這不會是個不受歡迎的舉動。還有任何保留意見嗎？」  
  
John搖了搖頭。「沒了。」  
  
「很好，那就這樣。」Sherlock簡短的點了點頭，彷彿他們剛敲定一樁生意或下了場賭注似的。「現在既然我已經充份的把當前氣氛搞尷尬了，我敢說你會發現返回工作更有吸引力了。」  
  
「你真的很成功的把工作轉變成關係談話的避難所。這也提醒了我要告訴你我愛你。」John站起身在桌上傾過身子，吻上他黏黏鹹鹹還殘留醬汁的嘴角。他在舌頭鑽進時可以感覺到Sherlock的微笑，幾乎無法掩飾他的別有用心。John在他的唇上好好啄了一下然後退了開來。他得多這麼做幾次。如果Sherlock需要指導那他肯定得多做幾次。  
  
他已經遲到了。John或多或少被特許能做任何他想做的事只要他提報時程，但在午餐時間逗留不去還是讓人覺得有點冒犯他們的慷慨。他伸伸懶腰，把紙盒丟進垃圾桶後走向門邊取下掛架上的外套。  
  
「就是說一聲，那是不一樣的，」Sherlock說道，「關於食物的事。」他又一次攪動他的麵條，目光留連在東西越來越少的盒子裡。「我男朋友沒說要我多吃點；是我的醫生說的。」  
  
John溫柔的笑著把夾克披上肩。「聰明的男人。」  
  
「世界上最棒的。」Sherlock叉起另一口麵，盯著它好一會才繼續他的午餐。「嗯。我說的是最棒。他有點蠢呆。」  
  
「有意思，我想他也是這樣說他的病人。」  
  
Sherlock輕笑，笑紋在他臉上擠壓出通常被掩飾住的年紀。「回去工作，John。我現在得趕時間把實驗完成了，除非你想在凌晨四點上床。」  
  
「最遲十一點。」John堅持道，感激Sherlock的點頭同意。他微笑起來，在經過這仍然感覺有點沉重的談話後感到一股奇異的希望。「晚點見了，Sherlock。」  
  
「嗯，」他悶哼著吞下另一大口麵。  
  
拉上夾克拉鍊並確認皮夾已經好好的待在口袋裡，John轉了個身，在離開公寓前熱情的對探頭出來的Hudson太太道再見。天氣很不錯，但就跟Moriarty一樣多變，空氣中那股快要下雨的氣味混著Speedy的烤麵包香。  
  
回家一趟就只為了注意Billie讓他覺得自己有點傻。就算她比他想的還愛拋媚眼，Sherlock也一輩子都戴著眼罩。這世界上只有兩個人能得到他的尊重：那個女人和John。既然其中一位已經死了，John知道他真的不用費心去嫉妒。Sherlock的放電方式不只是讓那些美女跟好身材受到誘惑。John注意到Sherlock的放電方式是讓所有人都受到誘惑。即使是John而且他選了John也想要John。就像許多事一樣，旁觀者清。他對Sherlock的渴望不時的讓他感覺像在大學時期腦海裡那個揮之不去的小小聲音，催促著他看實驗一下會怎麼樣。他從來沒有男男交友的傾向，但二十幾歲似乎比四十幾歲要適合去發掘自己是不是能對個男人性奮起來。這人生不完全是他想像的模樣但沒什麼好抱怨的。他很快樂。他戀愛了。這一切就只是……有點措折。  
  
所有的計程車在John想招一台的時候似乎都已經載客了。午餐時間，尖峰時段。他拿出手機，正打算放棄打車撥個電話回去告知他會遲到然後改為走路或搭地鐵時，一輛閃亮著光澤的黑色的車子──不是計程車──就這樣在221B門前停下了。John在有色玻璃上看見自己的倒影，困惑的表情自動的轉降為嫌惡。也許單純的『遲到』都還不夠他用。  
  
「拜託告訴我你是送人來不是來接人走，」他對著車子道──可惜它在這事上並沒有什麼發言權。  
  
車門開了，一個身穿全套黑色西裝打了領帶的男人站了出來，在開啟後車門時看向John。「請上車，先生。」他看起來就像個坐辦公室的，一個政府員工，某個大概沒有帶槍但知道該怎麼使用的人。在那個計程車司機意外之後（譯注：請參考前一部的劇情），John曾花上大把精神去學會如何辨識一個公僕。從指甲，鞋子，髮型，那些穿著以外的細節。這不像Mycroft通常會派的人，但話說回來，Mycroft也傾向用上最符合情境的人員來接走他。  
  
又要上白金漢宮，也許？至少是某個高級保安的地點。他挺起肩膀。「我也是有份正當工作的，你知道。他不能老是想到就把我從大街上帶走。」  
  
「您的缺席已向上呈報。麻煩您，請進。」  
  
果然就像那個任意為他做決定的男人。John皺起眉，但出於習慣和好奇，他還是鑽進了車子。「記得提醒我告訴Mycroft一聲，綁架已經是過時把戲了。」他說著滑坐上皮椅。  
  
面對他的座位的是個他從沒見過的男人，正無聲的輕笑著。「終於得以見到傳說中的John Watson可真不錯。」陌生人道，看起來真是太像隻狡詐的貓剛抓到他的老鼠。  
  
車門在John的身邊重重關上，然後在車子開上大街時鎖上了。  
 

  
<醫生你會不會太好被綁架之TBC>


	4. Chapter 4

John的第一個念頭是不要驚慌。然而，他的第一個衝動，卻是伸手去搆那個沒帶在身邊的槍，然後咒罵自己真是個笨蛋。很不幸的這已經不是第一次他爬進豪華小黑車的後座後發現這不是Mycroft。大英政府那無意義又陰險的傳喚真的給他灌輸了個相當危險的習慣。他第一次犯下這個錯，在抵達之後發現的是以為已經死去的Iren Alder。而眼前這個坐在對面、聞著像昂貴古龍水和新車味的男人，則是個全然陌生的人。  
  
他的皮膚黝黑，但在John沒找到應該有的曬黑線時沒有多少幫助。最近從假期回來，也許，或者經常光顧日光浴室。他看上去幾乎就像那種類型的人。John的直覺認為是軍人，雖然這男人的金髮長度和相對輕鬆的姿態很難作為佐證。但說實在，直覺對他來說就夠了──你就是認得出自己的同類。他認為那單薄、歪曲的鼻樑也許是由於重覆性的傷害造成的，而由週遭環境看起來，這陌生人比較像是一路認真向上爬的類型，而非生於金字塔頂端。這沒讓John多什麼好感出來。如果有什麼別的，就是讓John更不解這個黝黑、一路努力向爬上，然後卻在街頭擄走一個部落格醫生的陌生男人倒底是幹什麼的。  
  
那男人微笑著，手指交握著向後斜靠。「我一般都坐在Thessaloniki（譯注：希臘北部最大城室）的辦公室──如果這有什麼幫助的話。」他道，在John的雙眼驟然縮緊時笑得更得意了。「我知道那個表情，」他解釋道，在他的座位上動了動。「我們都從他身上學到點技巧，這裡一點那裡一點。雖然我得承認，即使我對你認識得夠多了，你仍然跟我想像的不太一樣。五呎八吋在看到本人比看照片還矮得多。」  
  
John被惹毛了，坐高了點。「你知道，在軍中，這種身高笑話在你肩上扛著個男人衝過戰場後差不就停了。你想讓我覺得自己很渺小，高度建議你別這麼幹。」  
  
「尖牙利嘴。這從e-mail裡可看不出來。我可以明白你們倆為什麼合得來了。」  
  
一陣電流竄下John的背脊，彷彿在他脖子上燒斷了保險絲。「E-mail？」  
  
陌生人微笑了。他以某種奇怪的方式讓John聯想到Moriarty。有點虛情假意，而且有股懾人而熟練的魅力。他們都是那種你不會介意在客廳見到的人──直到知道他們是誰為止。這種聯想更讓人對這男人的神秘感到不安。John還寧願去跟蜘蛛和害蟲打交道。不管這男人是誰，他不受歡迎。  
  
「我有點事想和Sherlock討論，」他道，「我不能直接跟他連繫，但我想你能為這點缺席扮演絕佳的溝通管道。」他的手指在膝頭上交織，傾身向前。「不用擔心；我不會要求你做任何會無意義的危害到你們倆的事。我想你可以說我是他的一個老朋友了。」  
  
「我遇過他的老朋友。全都是渾蛋。要知道價碼是我定的而『老朋友』的帳單會自動加上30%。」  
  
男人大笑起來，他的笑容顯得沒那麼刻意而真誠了點。「我喜歡你。我沒想到我會但我真的喜歡你。」  
  
「嗯，很好。我還是沒半點概念你是誰。」John的雙眼瞇了起來，試著想找出Sherlock跟這男人能有什麼交集。他似乎符合像Sebastian Wilkes那種大學『好朋友』的年紀。但這並不是他會喜歡的那種猜謎遊戲。「你怎麼認識Sherlock的？」他問道，試圖不期待的舔唇但失敗了。  
  
陌生人維持著愉快的表情。「我並不真的認識他。我想你可以說我比較是James Sigerson的朋友。」他靠向前，對John伸手致意。「Steven Church。」  
  
有些遲疑地John握了握他的手，他不記得有聽過這名字，但Sherlock的化名敲響了警鐘。「你是在Sherlock臥底時期認識他的？」  
  
「我是他的主管。前主管。後來變得比較像名義上的主管。」Church嘆口氣像後一靠，再次讓真皮座椅吱吱作響。「就像我剛才說的，我有個案子要給他。」  
  
John點點頭，聽到這個人還好，但親身第一次見到他。不是指政府而是這個機構…倒不是說 _那_ 會讓他覺得自己很渺小。John清清喉嚨，微微扯了下襯衫領口處的領帶結。「好……好吧。嗯，我可以……聽聽你的提案我猜。不過你自己跟他談還是會容易一點。」他抿起唇，眼睛因為觀察而微瞇起來。「還是有什麼原因讓他不想跟你對話？他從沒提起過你，你知道的。」  
  
Church聳聳肩，視線轉向有色車窗和他們黑了點的倫敦風景。「不意外。機要保密很難稱得上他的強項──也不是你的；沒錯，我看過你的部落格──但可都不是最好的時光。聰明的男人。令人驚嘆的聰明。但如果你去細想就是個他媽的白癡。」  
  
「沒錯，那就是Sherlock。」John忍住標上『 _我的_ _Sherlock_ 』的衝動，雖然過去這一小時他生命中突然冒出來的那個助理和這個不是他朋友的朋友，讓他的占有欲高漲了點。他猜自己在幾週後就不會在意Billie了，但這個男人……John對於遇見某個Sherlock人生中最戒慎時期的人這點感到既緊張又好奇。  
  
「你知道，我告訴過他放棄的。回到家鄉。自殺任務。早該知道他能辦到。先是Moriarty，然後是Moran。他讓我的人都很難看。」Church仍然微笑著。「國家比倫敦更需要他。你心知肚明，John。」  
  
「這個嘛，之前我們也為女王和國家辦過重要的案子。那不是問題。這次是什麼？綁架？勒索？」  
  
「普通的謀殺，恐怕是，但仍然非常值得你我的關注。」Chruch遲疑了一會，目光仍然閃爍的看向窗外風景。「最好還是到我辦公室再談。」他最後道。  
  
John跟隨著他的視線，向外看著泰晤士河和Vauxhall大橋也是他們的目光終點──一大片新出現微黯不祥的陰霾幾乎籠罩住他們所有可見的天際。John緊張的舔了舔唇，發現他身上的裝扮幾乎搭不上這種場合。襯衫跟領帶還行，但紅色的羊毛背心真是沒半點詹姆士‧龐德的風範。他開始也許有那麼一點點瞭解為什麼Sherlock總是堅持要穿著套裝了。  
  
他在他們下車的時有點預期會有眼罩覆上他的雙眼。雖然如同他多次順道拜訪Mycroft一樣，在進入大樓前有足夠的間隙讓他看一眼周遭環境。他們沒有浪費時間停留而John也沒有落後。每個他們進入的電梯和大門都需要Church的授權，John有禮貌的等在一旁，視線迴避地從比較有趣的玩意上轉而欣賞牆上那些大部份都很抽象的畫作。他在穿過那些能放膽盯著他的人們時試圖別緊張的抽動手指。這很像又一次經歷Baskerville軍事基地，只除了這次是被邀請的。John點點頭笑得有些憂慮，好幾次像海貍般露出門牙，對櫃檯露出假笑。  
  
「兩杯咖啡，」Church在經過最後一張行政辦公桌時下令道，「John；要牛奶和糖嗎？」  
  
「黑咖啡，」他勉強道，在他們旋風般掃進一個大落地窗辦公室時對著等在一旁穿著俐落的女人點點頭。從那兒倫敦看起來比較藍，泰晤士河的河水在有色玻璃下看起來有點綠。這兒離閣樓風景還遠得很。儘管John猜想過這男人的位階有多高，事實上還是有更多層在上頭。不是在跟國家情報機構的首腦談話這點讓他的神經安定了一點。  
  
Church坐到桌子後面然後示意John也坐下。皮椅吱吱作響，家具遠稱不上陳舊，深色的木頭桌子還閃著全新打上的蠟。他們的咖啡一刻不差的被送了進來，『謝謝你』在交換茶杯時沉默地傳遞。John讓這深色的液體徹底的將自己冷靜下來，在這陌生環境裡比他想像得到的更像在家般的舒適。他對自己的政府沒什麼好恐懼的──或者說他還蠻喜歡被款待的。但當事情牽扯到Sherlock Holmes，就沒什麼假設能像鐵一樣不變了。Mycroft的美國朋友曾好心的點出這點。但他還算相信Church，目前為止他都還沒做出或說出什麼來破壞這小小而且難以取得的信心。事實上，這可能跟他的好奇心一樣難得。他以一種少見的興趣想要知道更多。沒什麼比能知道一點先前Sherlock那些沒有他的生活小片段讓他更有興趣了。  
  
John在Church拉出幾個檔案夾時啜了口咖啡，現在已經很熟悉這一套流程而等著第一個本子傳遞過來。結果是紅色的先來，裡頭有迴紋針夾著剪報而上頭有標籤固定好不同類的紙張。標題寫著『Moriarty, James』。在他手裡的感覺不知怎麼比紙板該有的感覺還冷。  
  
「我在機構裡的第一個大任務就是試圖破壞和滲透Moriarty犯罪集團。花了我好幾年在上面。有點走火入魔了，其實。所以當我聽說那個男人死了，可真是事業上的大打擊。」  
  
John點點頭，翻過那些調查分析，已知化名，關係人，位置地圖和觀查照片。審判的剪報被黏在紙上，主旨似乎是多重入室竊盜。在最後面還有驗屍報告。John輕輕一嘆感覺到空氣都跑光了，現在有實際的證據在手才讓他真的感到一陣放鬆。Mycroft總是說他已經死了，但從來沒提他的屍體怎麼了。讀著這個讓他五臟六腑都感受到真正的了結。有些死亡是假不了的。他在看到邊角草草寫下的筆記時一頓。「腦腫瘤？」  
  
Church點點頭。「在額葉。他們說這可能會影響到他對現實的認知。」  
  
那真是太清描淡寫這男人有多神經病了。John沒法對這邪惡之徒生出半點憐憫。「所以Moriarty在各種意義上說來都有病。真是謝了但你說過你有個案子要給Sherlock。」  
  
Church遞過來另一個檔案夾，這次是個海軍藍而沒那麼多標籤在裡面。標題寫著『Moriarty, James』。即使還沒打開，他就知道他不會喜歡裡面的任何內容了。  
  
「兩個同名的兄弟。一個成了上校，一個選擇進軍犯罪界。反社會可以是家族疾病，但總的說來只有哥哥表現出危險的行為並擴展至他的整個人生。較小的那位James Moriarty，大體說來，則是個以勇敢著稱的杰出軍人，在2007年光榮退役。」  
  
John邊聽邊打開資料夾。照片取自他的軍方證件大頭照，那張臉顯示出與John所認識的那個狂人的相似性，但也就是預期中的家族特徵。資料夾裡少很多能讓他感到好奇的資料，退役原因只寫了個『醫療』。「受傷了，是嗎？」John問道，在紙堆裡尋找死亡證明。  
  
「確診患有腦瘤，」Church平靜的道，「在額葉。」  
  
John的心跳漏了一拍，手心開始汗濕。他抬起頭盯著Church，那張受過訓臉的臉沒有洩漏任何東西。「這不需要Sherlock Holmes都能推理出什麼。」John批評道，感覺皮膚焦慮得刺痛起來。  
  
「不，我同意。巴滋醫院樓頂死掉的那個男人確定是小James Moriarty。這不是新消息了。Sherlock也知道這點。」  
  
「他 _什麼_ ？！」  
  
Church伸起一隻手想平息John的驚訝和怒氣。「Sherlock知道在屋頂時他是在和小James交手，但無從得知他是不是從一開始對付的就是小James或還有其他人。」他向後靠向椅子，雙手交握在膝上。「Sebastian Moran上校是小James在軍中的朋友。他在組織中的存在給了我們一些線索。我們有證據顯示，在某個時間點小James做了整容手術並使用了他哥哥的身份和臉孔。可能是大James在某些時候已經被殺，而為了不讓組織散架，小James接手整個犯罪集團。這些都是根據事實進行的推斷──大James在小James自我了斷並讓Moran掌控一切之後並沒有再出現。總而言之這兩兄弟已經都死了。」  
  
John深吸口氣，緩下這新消息在他體內積蓄的激動情緒。「所以……你說的是他退役和遇到我們之間的事，我們一直都在對付James Moriarty _上校_ ，並沒有兩個Moriarty四處跑，大玩兩人同時扮演一角的遊戲。」  
  
「是啊，差不多是這樣。」Church靠向前，手指頭在第三個硬紙板資料夾上輕點──這次是綠色的。「不過這個特別的案子……讓我們重新思考起別的選項。就這個案子我需要你和Sherlock，因為你們……瞭解情勢有多特殊。」  
  
John盯著那資料夾，Church的手掌一直蓋在上面遮住了標籤。「是他嗎？」他發現自己出聲問道。  
  
Church頓了頓然後平穩的深吸口氣。「不知道。」他道。綠色資料夾沉重而猶豫的滑過桌面，他的指尖在John拖走得夠遠之前一直都沒放開。  
  
『 _McCarthy, James_ 』，那上面稍微讓人安心的寫著。John在膝上翻開來，感到任何一點安慰都被灼燒的血液給衝刷殆盡。這人根本就像James Moriarty的雙胞胎。那張臉永遠都烙在他的腦子裡，如同惡魔和每個躲在陰影和小孩床下的黑暗東西。  
  
「很詭異，是不是？」Church評論道。  
  
「怎麼可能，」John承認道。他翻動資料夾，幾乎要扯下幾張紙來。「所以，怎麼，他們有三個人？大James沒真的死了？你倒底想說什麼？」  
  
Church向後坐了回去，安靜而冷靜，雖然眉頭的一絲皺摺顯示他沒有那麼不受最後一個資料夾的內容所影響。「我們不知道這是什麼意思或他是誰。可能是很不幸的就長得很像。也可能就是大James。這可能意味著他對你和Sherlock和整個倫敦所發生的事有部份責任，也可能是他早先已經退休下來這就只是個普通的前科犯。這裡有太多的可能性，根本無從決定哪個更合理一點。」  
  
「 _老天爺_ 。」John合上資料夾，三個全像鉛塊一樣躺在他的腿上。他的頭疼得像宿醉，而舌頭整個發冷冒酸。「所你需要Sherlock來……查清楚這傢伙？找出他是誰或是幹什麼的？」  
  
「差不多。」Church端起他那杯幾乎被遺忘的咖啡，緊繃著下巴啜了一口。「在Ross有個謀殺案。James McCartney是謀殺父親的嫌疑犯而且宣稱自己是無辜的。鑑識工作沒什麼困難點，沒什麼當地警力最終無法拼湊在一起的，但一些因素讓我覺得這應該能引起Sherlock的注意。」  
  
John點點頭，把資料夾擺回桌上。「別管謀殺案了。只要Sherlock一聽到Moriarty可能還活著，他就會要我們兩搭上第一班火車出發了。」  
  
「不行。」  
  
John頓了下，為對方嚴厲的語氣猝不及防。「不行？你說不行是什麼意思？」  
  
Church輕淺的吸口氣，他的目光專注但遠談不上無情。「我要這是個盲目的調查。我們沒有任何證據好對付他只除了Sherlock的專業見解。我要Sherlock自己得到這個結論。如果他有偏見，就可能讓所有能拿來對付他的案子前功盡棄。」  
  
「他只要一見到──」  
  
「他絕不會見到James McCarthy。他會有他的供詞，這就是全部了。這男人會接受特別監護而且會拿掉所有照片或畫像。」  
  
「這太荒謬了！你可知道如果這個Moriary就是 _我們那個_ Moriarty會有多少潛在危險嗎？」  
  
Church點點頭。他清楚的很。那一點也不重要。  
  
John感到自己的血壓升高，手指都掐進大腿肉裡。「一個開放式的兇殺案可沒法讓Sherlock跳上通往Ross的火車。」  
  
「那麼我想你有工作在等著了，Watson醫生。」Church說著收起資料夾，在桌上將它們靠齊。「知道Sebastian Moran坐在鐵幕之後等著受審你晚上可能可以睡得不錯，但即使Moriarty真的已經死透了，如果James McCartney是他的兄弟你想又會有什麼樣恐怖的事在等著你？」

**< TBC>**


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
從Paddington車站到 Gloucester的車程沒久到夠打個盹，但絕對夠久到Sherlock Holmes惹惱車箱裡的幾個人。John有禮貌的對著跟他們同車、皺著眉的乘客微笑，在Sherlock已經掙到不爽和強烈的瞪視，而且真的該讓事情就 這麼算了時偶爾給對方一個聳肩。Sherlock有案子了──不是史上最有趣的，但至少還是個沒有目擊証人的謀殺案，這起碼還能有點期待。而且除此之外還 有點別的。  
  
「所以，不會有任何線索告訴我另一個案子是怎麼回事？」Sherlock透過手指交疊的尖塔間問道。陽光把他的黑髮打亮了點，一抹少見的嫣紅像緞帶般灑過他半被陰影染過的臉龐。  
  
John看著他搖搖頭，他自己坐在對面的位置上。「如果讓你接下案子的唯一方法就是給你一個謎題中的謎題，那麼你只得發揮更多的觀察力自己去搞清楚一切了。」  
  
揚了揚眉，Sherlock轉眼看向空無，腦子裡的骰子攪動著，齒輪順暢而迅速的轉動了起來──不像他們所搭的運輸工具。  
  
要說服Sherlock接這個案子出人意料的簡單。John對於自己為了方便處理而不解釋詳情──那個會同時對他們倆都大有影響的部份──感到有點罪惡 感，但至少他用不著欺騙他。Sherlock知道John知道了些什麼他不知道的事，這一趟上Ross-on-Wye除了處理Charles McCarthy謀殺案還有別的，而且有個神秘而且打算一直匿名下去的人士在提供他這些消息。Sherlock對遊戲的熱愛就跟謎題一樣，這太迷人到他拒 絕了四次以後還是答應了。在Sherlock也樂得被脅迫時這就不算操弄了；這位理智至上的偵探從來不會做任何自己不想做的事。這顯然對降低John的罪 惡感有不小的幫助。他對於他們即將面對的、潛藏在James McCarthy的存在之後的各種可能性感到強烈的不安。  
  
John在火車匆匆帶著他們越過鄉間時啜了口咖啡好鎮定他的焦慮，在再次被拖進沉默中時在他的筆記電腦上戳打著。到達下一站還要點時間。他的信匣裡滿滿都 是最近他的同事們寫來想瞭解他給病人寫那些附註的email。醫療意見討論就跟個棘手案子一樣耗時又考驗醫術。如果Sherlock對解剖學、生物學有他 對化學一樣的用心，John認為他也會對他信匣裡的醫學謎團感到興趣。狼瘡，狼瘡，從來都不是狼瘡(譯註:一種棘手的免疫失調疾病)。腹腔問題在初步診斷 症狀中也越來越常出現了。他忍不住要為這個因為腸躁症(譯註：IBS，腸胃過於敏感，幾乎吃什麼拉什麼)或慢性疲勞(譯註：CFS，通常會併發各種複雜的 症狀)所苦而得禁食義大利麵跟啤酒的傢伙感到抱歉。疾病是個有趣的敵人，一個在人體內運作良好的罪犯。在Sherlock離開的那陣子，這些案子就是他的 私人手段：拿來重溫解題快感，跟時間賽跑好搶救性命。他一直都愛享受這些事，不管它以什麼形式呈現。在生命中同時重拾這兩者讓他感覺一切都對了。  
  
儘管醫院保證過，只要他有需要隨時可以離開，他也沒那麼訝異院方仍然盡可能的要他多看些案例。這很合理。他的病人並不會因為Sherlock有了案子就不是他的了。  
  
而且Billie也不會因為Sherlock拖著John就不是他的助手了。  
  
那個金髮妞在她再次坐回Sherlock身邊時給了John一個微笑，她穿著另一件緊身裙，及膝的長度在她坐下並將腳踝交疊時短暫的吸引到目光。「還是不 怎麼欣賞火車上的廁所。」她道，腳尖有些緊張的輕拍著地板。至少這女孩還有點自覺知道自己是多餘的。「現在，呃……我已經看過Lestrade警探從當地 警方那兒送來的檔案。必需得說我還是不懂這怎麼會是Sherlock的工作。  
  
Sherlock把鼻子藏進他雙手搭建的尖塔下。「你不是唯一不懂的。週日晚上七點左右，Charles McCarthy在Boscombe池邊被Patricia Turner發現死於謀殺，她在稍早不到半小時以前目賭了這位父親和他兒子在同個地點爆發激烈的口角。他兒子，James McCarthy，被發現手上沾有父親的血跡，而且在Patricia看到他們爭吵到發現父親死亡期間沒有任何不在場證明。那是私人土地，由 Turners出租給McCarthy，也就使得其他人犯下謀殺罪的可能性變低。Charles沒有任何已知的敵人也沒有明顯的動機，就只有這個激烈的爭 執然後不到一小時就死了。」  
  
Billie點點頭，邊聽著看著她的平板電腦──那個Sherlock不必要的強烈堅持要買下的產品。這位年輕女孩似乎很樂於使用它，翻動和戳弄的手指嫻 熟得像老織女在操作她的織機。「所以，是啊，我的意思是……看起來很簡單明白。兒子在激烈爭吵的過程中殺了父親。我得說，這位叫James的傢伙在自我辯 護上幹得可差勁了。他聲稱自己無罪，但卻甚至不肯透露爭吵的內容。根據他的證詞，他那天才剛進城裡，然後碰巧在樹林裡遇上他父親然後開始爭吵。他掉頭走了 然後在聽到他父親大叫時回去，然後發現他已經死了。」  
  
「然而如果這事真有這麼簡單，為什麼我們會收到匿名通知去調查它？」 Sherlock在手指塔後面露出一個淡淡假笑，手慢慢的滑落到小腹間。「有幾件事我們可以思考一下。從一開始那場爭吵就是個有趣的缺失資訊。不透露訊息 的唯一原因不是保護自己就是某個被它牽連到的人。由於沒有人目擊到整場爭執的實際內容，他可以輕易的撒謊並把懷疑引開自己身上，然而他選擇閉口不談。這似 乎表示他事實上，就是在保護某人──在這個案子裡缺失的一塊，而他不願意透漏的對話內容有可能指出真正兇手。」  
  
Billie邊想著邊啃著下唇。John可以想像她的辦公桌上大概有好幾隻咬得半爛的原子筆和鉛筆。  
  
「然而他已經撒過謊了，不是嗎？」John問道。他闔上筆記電腦的上蓋，看著兩位警／探直到他們也欣然給予他全副的注意力。「James說他在樹林裡遇見 他父親時才剛進城，對嗎？所以他的行李箱呢？如果他是在晚上抵達的，他肯定至少會準備個過夜包吧。而且奇怪的是，如果那塊地方真如報告中所說的那麼偏僻， 他怎麼會在回主屋的路上在那裡碰見他父親？如果他是無辜的，想想要在正確的時間、正確的地點碰見某人正要謀殺他父親得有多巧合。」  
  
Sherlock點點頭，在聽到John套用了他的演譯方法時，一抹小小的火花在他眼裡閃耀著。「然而有人要我們來這兒，這就讓我更好奇我們要怎麼證明James McCarthy是無辜的。」  
  
還有他是不是那個在John的胸口綁上炸彈背心好讓Sherlock Holmes跟著起舞的男人。John試著別讓他的臉部表情因為這個想法而緊繃或退縮。知道這個有問題的男人目前正被羈押讓人感到不只一點點的安慰。 McCarthy這次不是作主的人了──如果他過去對他們而言是的話。先認定他是有罪的Moriarty直到他被證實無辜似乎是最保險的做法。但即使有著 鐵幕和警力隔絕那個兇手和偵探，那股令人窒息的危機感仍然比嘯喘發作還要難受。  
  
Billie來回看著他們兩個，咬著唇。「不是想搞你們或什麼，只是想達成一下共識。Lestrade要我提醒你們，John在這不俱備任何官方身份。我 知道你們兩不管什麼事都習慣一起行動，我不介意我們三個人一起討論案情，但一旦我們抵達那裡以後，我真的希望別造成當地警方的混亂。」  
  
Sherlock一語不發，動也不動的。他已經關進他自己的小世界，窗外飛逝的樹木和山谷閃動過他的眼簾。John真討厭他在外頭就這樣遁入自己的世界。 這通常意味著得由他自己來想藉口為大偵探沒必要的出席找一個被遺忘的出口。這一次是兩件事：他自己和Billie以及沒那麼沉默的緊張局勢。John想他 大概不該怪她。這是她的大突破：和舉世唯一的Sherlock Holmes一起工作。沒什麼比被要求去取代掉某個原本沒真的離開的人更糟的事了。在John硬擠進這個案子時她並不只是在泡茶或記錄而已，她是個夥伴， 是代表法律的一方。  
  
並不是說John就不會一到站就想辦法甩掉她然後忘掉所有的合約和合法性。  
  
「嗯，我在法律上不能 _合法_ 出現，」John承認道，手在腿上交握，試圖別笑得那麼用力。「不過我不認為會有人介意Sherlock帶上自己的醫檢師。特別是某個剛好也在同個村莊渡個小假的傢伙。」  
  
Billie點點頭，牙齒沾上了一點口紅。「Okay，很好。這行得通。我沒有受過醫學訓練所以……就是，嗯，這是我第一次跟你們兩一起工作所以…只是想確定我們有共識而不會互踩對方的痛腳。別誤會；我很尊敬你的，這只是職責所在。」  
  
John抿了口他的咖啡，視線飄回那個似乎已經把自己完全隔絕在對話之外的Sherlock。幸運的渾蛋。「相信我；我懂。沒別的意思。這是你的案子；我會確保別去擋到你的路。」  
  
「謝謝你，John。」  
  
「不，一點也不，」他用盡可能迷人的語氣道，然後微笑。  
  
他不喜歡這個女人。  
  
如果她回應的微笑是種指標，Billie也不怎麼在意他怎麼想。  
  
  
  
  
紅 獅子旅店是個座落在Wye河岸邊的白色可愛石砌建築。一切如此綠意盎然讓John忍不住深呼吸了幾口氣，圍繞著他們的河水味和潮濕的土地味愉快的邀請 John遠遠的離開倫敦。沒有狗仔，沒有交通噪音，沒有爭名奪利，沒有繁忙的喧囂。該死的Moriary。遠遊到這樣不只有計程車、文化和人群的城市邊緣 感覺真好。  
  
來到某個沒被那麼多回憶綁住的地方真好──不論那回憶是好是壞。  
  
「無聊，」Sherlock道，飄眼看著一幅在Beer Garden外拍到的水獺照片。Billie也是一臉印象深刻的看著照片中那些在鄉村間亂竄的石頭，在腳尖不住點著鵝卵石道路的同時雙臂交疊在她米色開襟毛衣胸前。  
  
John翻了個白眼。「真抱歉在決定哪裡能作為觀光景點的時候沒人想到你。不是哪裡都能有一條『開膛手傑克之路』的。」他道，扛著他的袋子走到櫃檯前，一位長得頗正的年輕女子正帶著大大的笑容等著。  
  
「Holmes？」她問道，筆尖在她的分類帳本上輕敲著。  
  
John點點頭，把袋子放在腳邊。吧檯那邊傳來舒適的吵雜聲，而從廚房裡傳來的一陣發酵麵包和醬燒肉汁味就這樣飄到他的鼻子底下。不，他絕對要儘可能的享受這一趟。「對。應該有兩間房給我們。」  
  
那女人微笑著，在他說完之前就拿出了一對鑰匙。「我給你一間雙單床套房，另外一間雙人床套房我們已經升級成了蜜月套房。」她道，把叮噹作響的那兩串遞給他的同時看著他的同伴。「老天，他們可真是甜蜜的一對。」  
  
John頓住，越過肩膀往後看到Sherlock和Billie還站著，肩併肩，不怎麼滿意的看著所謂的當地特點。  
  
「這裡可以看到很多情侶。我們也辦婚禮，你知道的。我總是能看出哪兩個人即將要一起幸福的過下半輩子了。」  
  
「哦，你行，是嗎？」John繃著下巴，清清喉嚨。「哪個，呃，哪個是雙單床套房的鑰匙？」  
  
那個一直微笑著的女人指了指那個帶著小黃花綴飾的鑰匙。  
  
「謝啦。Billie，」John轉過身然後，在確認取得她的注意力以後，低低把鑰匙拋向她。她用雙手捧住，奇怪的看了他一眼。「你的房間在等著你啦，」 他解釋道。「我們的也是，Sherlock。」他把手中剩下的那串搖得叮叮作響，讓Sherlock，同時也讓那個女人，看個清楚。「走吧。我想在開始之 前打開行李放好東西。」  
  
Sherlock只是點點頭，嘴角彎起微微的笑容，然後拿起他的袋子走向通往樓上的寬闊樓梯。Billie走在他前面，而他則在John給櫃檯一個大大的笑容時等著。「再次謝了。如果警方來了，請讓他知道我們已經抵達，可以的話就在吧裡等我們一下。」  
  
目瞪口呆又面紅耳赤的，那女人在John拿起他的東西加入樓梯口的Sherlock時默默的點頭。  
  
「你故意這麼做的。」  
  
「做啥？」John問道，裝無辜的樣子就像個政客一樣可信。  
  
Sherlock輕笑，雙眸半掩成一個罕見的微笑，一點也不同情這些平凡人。  
  
  
<TBC>  
  



	6. Chapter 6

John不確定該對蜜月套房有什麼期待，但這個舒適的房間和那張鋪著法蘭絨的深色原木四柱大床實在是遠遠超出他的預期。這裡有著鄉村小屋的古色古香，讓軍醫回想起探訪祖父母時渡過的夜晚，和那些交織著超過五種棉布補丁──有白色，蒼粉和黃色──的薄床單。赤裸裸的白色的牆面只有一個舊型映象管電視釘在上面，在一片洗白空間裡這龐大的黑塊就像曝光過度的底片一樣顯得特別突出。白色的蕾絲吊掛在床邊開敞的罩篷上，同樣脆弱的布料也用在裝飾西向牆面上的窗框。白色的睡枕上疊著白色繡花抱枕。這地方看起來比較像個養老的宿舍而非愛的小屋。  
  
Sherlock 把他的旅行箱丟在床邊地板上，然後坐上床去，快速的測試了下彈性，雙手大張地撫上乾淨的床單。「至少十一年了，」他估量著，把身子抬高一點兒再重重的坐了回去：「有點軟不過還行。」   
  
John 看著他，在他向後一靠用手肘撐住自己同時快速瞧了瞧整個環境，眨眼間就把一切記在心裡時微微一笑，「所以，蜜月套房呵？」他把自己的袋子放在 Sherlock 的旁邊，靠上床柱雙手環在胸前。   
  
偵探沒費神看他一眼，反而研究起天花板上的一塊潮濕。「對，當然了。像這種地方的所有房間裡，你以為哪個房間的床吱嘎作響、門關不起來甚至鎖不上的風險比較低？」   
  
John 輕笑，把頭靠上床柱享受這份寧靜，閉上雙眼感受仍然明亮的光線穿過眼皮。他能聽見這層樓每個人的腳步聲、感受到沉重的振盪穿過地板。不夠私密，甚至不夠隱蔽，但這門確實還能鎖上，而那張床也不會吱嘎作響，而且溫暖舒適。   
  
一陣清甜的微風從窗子縫隙間飄了進來，蕾絲窗簾在遠遠傳來的風鈴協奏曲間輕輕飄盪。 John 深吸口氣，聆聽著，感受著，緊閉著雙眼任其他感官享受這遠離城市的新鮮感。這就好像意外得到一次肩膀按摩：在手放上來之前從來都不曉得自己有多需要它。 John 需要一個假期。 John 需要離開一下好重新調整並放鬆一下。「當這一切結束以後，我們應該多待幾天。」他說道，轉動頸子伸展著因這趟旅程而糾結的筋骨。   
  
Sherlock 哼了哼，含糊的回應著。房裡嗡嗡響著樓下那些客人的喧嘩聲。   
  
John 靠著床柱轉過身坐到他的夥伴身旁，伸手摸上床單揉捏著。「也許來一趟遊輪之旅。」他道，姆指輕輕按摩著指節。「或是獵遊。或是橫跨東歐自助旅行。」   
  
「倫敦有什麼不好？」 Sherlock 問。   
  
「不，沒什麼不好；倫敦是家。」   
  
Sherlock 點點頭，在床上躺下，把腿掛在床邊。 John 看著他，對著翻揚到他臉上的黑色捲髮，和他那雙刺探著眼前這片虛無、銳利又五彩繽紛的眼眸微微一笑。 John 對著他俯過身，純潔的吻上他的唇。這在這裡感覺容易多了；他們在這裡的關係不是以室友和朋友開始的。他們不是躺在他曾跟 Mary 在上面做過愛的床，或是共享一個有充滿醫學支持而能對曝露的身體瞧都不瞧上一眼的房間。 Sherlock 的唇在淡去的鄉村日光間嘗起來甜甜的。他的模樣就像他的城市：強硬，有線條感，而且下刀雕塑之前必先規劃。對比上單調的白色棉布和夏日氣息，就好像在咖啡裡加上巧克力，帶走其中的苦味而讓它的甜味回甘。這一切和 Sherlock 如此的不搭調到反而讓他更突出了。 John 覆身偷走另一個吻，為自己微笑，任自己迷失其中。   
  
Sherlock 笑得好像他能從他的唇上讀到一切。「我想放個假是沒那麼討厭。但不會是這一次。」他說，冰冷的手指沿著 John 的後頸彎起。「這次是來辦個案子──兩個案子，就像你說服我相信的那樣。別失焦了。」   
  
James McCarthy ， John 怎麼可能忘得了？他用前臂撐起身子，臉距離著夏洛克的只有幾呎──或該說是幾公分。「我不是跟蘇格蘭場來的。我是跟你來的。」   
  
偵探輕笑，驕傲而低沉地攪伴著不只有一點點的高興。「你是啊。」   
  
「我知道你在火車上聽到她的話了。」   
  
「的確。」   
  
「然後？」   
  
「然後什麼？」   
  
John 嘆口氣，直起身靠近了點並把一隻腳彎在身下。「你知道我們確實遇上一點麻煩了吧，是嗎？」   
  
Sherlock 淡淡的皺起眉，擺擺手把問題揮到一邊。「你遇到麻煩；不是我。我告訴過你別辭職的。」   
  
「我沒想到他們會接手取帶我的位置。」   
  
「嗯，是他們。不是我。」 Sherlock 看著他，堅定的石頭一樣，丘比特弓型的唇火紅欲滴。「她是我的助理，」他說道，「你是我的伴。」   
  
John 對著他微笑，愛上每一次微風和著鈴聲輕撫過他的捲髮的樣子。他在他身側舒展開來，雙唇回到原本的目標，在他皮膚底下激起一陣火花。 Sherlock 像個學生似的回應著這個吻，毫不猶豫的迎向他──即使他的唇還不熟悉它們眼下的業務。他為 John 試了。他模仿並且回應，吸收這一切，不時地想挑戰帶頭的角色然後又輕易地壓抑下來。 John 愛他有活力的雙唇和那之後的咖啡苦味，輾轉逗弄的舌頭和那些未經人事頻添柴火的愉悅呻吟。 Sherlock 的身體是 John 所遇過最糟糕的叛徒──既毫無準備地興奮起來又滿臉寫著真正的驚恐。要讓他興奮起來一點都不難。他會在 John 把手伸進夾克，輕撫過之前早已發現但從未實踐過的敏感帶時拱起身。 John 在每一個喘不過氣的呻吟間送上另一個吻、用上他熟知這身體每一處曲線的雙手對他襯衫鈕扣展開的另一次探索。 Sherlock 抓住他的襯衫，幾乎將衣服給扯出他的牛仔褲。   
  
這一切在這裡變得不一樣，在這養老院型的蜜月套房裡一切變得容易多了。因為Ross-on-Wye的異地風情、舟車勞頓的身體、和──上天垂憐──Moriarty可能還活著的事實。這威脅讓John血液裡充滿的慾火和怒火一樣的多。Moriarty有可能帶走這一切。Moriarty有可能讓他長久以來奮鬥的一切都劃上休止符。自滿是不可接受的。該死的他竟為這瘋子重回他們生命的想法感到興奮，伴隨而來的、在他顫抖的雙手底下湧現的，是力量也是恐懼。藏在暗處的危險，和那些約束住他好為每一個可能害他們無法圓滿達成任務的錯誤和失算負起責任的限制。John可以擁有他。John可能失去他。他可以看著Sherlock像在釣鉤上一樣貼著床單盡情的扭動。某方面來說，是有些事情再次失控促使了他有所反應。

  
Sherlock 在 John 把大腿擠進偵探的雙腿間、壓上他那驚訝地拱起、反射性跟著磨蹭的臀部時呻吟著起來。 John 用上全身逗弄他，吸吮他，愛撫他，抽動著揉皺他們的衣服、攪糊他們的視線。   
  
「 J-John ，」 Sherlock 喘著氣，茫然的想找回一點頭緒，他拉住 John ，手指深陷進他的肌肉裡，在親吻間飄散在耳邊的喘息聲中用祈長的四肢包覆住 John 。   
  
John 感覺到衝動徹底的湧入全身，下腹一陣沉沉的暖意，攪拌著他曾私下小心地擔心過的欲望。這不是別的男人，這是 Sherlock 。即使在感覺到他頂著自己的大腿，大部份的腫脹即便被困住卻難以馴服的這個當下， John 也沒覺得自己的欲望有絲毫消減跡象。是 Sherlock 發出的那些像無言神諭般鼓動著 John 的聲音。是那些耐心等待著要探索與被探索、無懼的放棄一切顫抖的手指。 Sherlock 是信任與愛而且是 他的 ，他為這個皮囊裡包裹的一切、讓他之所以會是 Sherlock 的身體感到驕傲、為自己能讓他乞求感到驕傲。他伸出一隻手來碰觸自己，感覺到自己的身體無視愛人的性別誠實的反應著，咬住唇試圖不在 Sherlock 源源不絕的喘息聲中補上自己那一份。   
  
門上傳來短促的敲響，那上頭的鉸鍊還不如門把上的鎖要來得牢固。 John 整個頓住，而 Sherlock 則是猛然停下但任著沉重的喘息毫不壓抑地繼續，反應著他其實並不怎麼擔心。   
  
「那個－呃…員警在酒吧區等著，」那個女人從門的另一邊喊道。從聲音聽起來，正是先前那個櫃檯接待。「我是不是該…呃…告訴他你們要下來了？」   
  
John 想叫她滾，但 Sherlock 搶在他之前給了個火氣小很多的回覆。「好的，謝謝。」這聽起來完全正常而且平穩── John都還能 看到他的胸口在沉重的起伏著。   
  
「好吧，我就，呃…」她沒再說下去，她的腳步聲快速地遠去然後下了樓梯。   
  
John 翻過身，臉向下壓進被子裡，而 Sherlock 則是大嘆一聲滑下床鋪，失去重量的床墊讓 John 輕輕的彈動了一下。軍醫悶著頭呻吟出一連串夠髒的詞彙來表達他的失望。他還差五個深呼吸來止住拳打腳踢的衝動。成熟的男人才不會發飆。   
  
「我和 Billie 去會那個員警，」 Sherlock 道，沙沙作響的衣物摩擦聲顯示他正在快速的整頓這場親熱造成的損害。「你，嗯……就在我們忙的時候打理一下自己的需要吧。」   
  
「不，不，給我一分鐘。我也一起去。只是，你知道…需要一會時間。」   
  
Sherlock 短促的哼笑了一聲，床墊在他再次坐下時沉了沉，突然出現的手指頭梳過 John 的短髮。 John很快地 放鬆了，他的脈搏舒緩下來，而他股間的疼痛也和這個遠稱不上滿意的結論達成協議。他喜歡旅館用在床單上的洗衣精味。他更喜歡 Sherlock 的手指穿縮在他頭皮間的感覺。   
  
「是什麼讓你來興致了？」 Sherlock 問道，完全不帶指責純粹好奇地。   
  
John 不確定該怎麼回答這個問題。可能是因為這世上最危險的犯罪頭子可能還活著。而且這第二個窩感覺很美妙。「就只是你……看起來太美好到沒法不親一口。」   
  
「嗯…」 Sherlock 沿著他的髮際線，用指尖畫出他的頭髮生長模式。「我曾好奇過不知道你是否覺得我不只在外貌上有魅力，而且還有性吸引力。我想從你俯臥的姿勢看來這答案應該是肯定的。」   
  
「在我還半硬著、還因為跟每一吋都美妙到操爹的你親熱到暈頭轉向的時候，推論我有能力對著我男朋友性奮起來可是得不到分數的。」   
  
這讓他贏得一陣輕笑，然後寧靜留駐，有那麼一會兒什麼聲音都沒有就只有輕柔的呼吸聲和他們腦裡震動的心跳。 John 幾乎可以聽見樓下吧檯傳來的那些模糊的人聲。他想著 Sherlock 的聲音是不是也這麼容易就傳出去了。想著自己完全都不在乎是不是有什麼問題。   
  
樓下的 Waggins 員警一點也不缺同伴。 Billie 比他們早抵達酒吧，她一出現就因為聽說有些沒聽過的案件細節而全神貫注起這位年輕的員警。他很年輕，大概和她年紀相仿。他那緊張的微笑和他老低著頭抬著眼的樣子，很容易就讓人發現到他喜歡 Sherlock 的這位助理。而她把手臂橫在桌上，表情平靜但言不由衷的樣子，也同樣清楚地顯示了她只關心這個案子。 John 幾乎為這個尷尬的年輕人感到抱歉。他們都只是彼此人生中的過客。那個年輕人在 Sherlock 靠近他的時候起身，不知怎麼那千篇一律的客套性握手在面對諮詢偵探時讓他變得更緊張了。   
  
「啊…嗯，好吧。我呃…我想你大概會想看一下犯罪現場，」他有些結巴的說道，咬著唇。「先提醒你，我們已經檢查遍了，但也許你認為還有什麼地方可能被我們給疏漏掉了。」   
  
「我的確是這麼認為，」 Sherlock 說道，露出他那一貫的抿嘴笑容。「請別見怪。如果你們沒漏掉什麼，我也不會在這裡了。」   
  
探員的臉苦了一下，但仍定定的點了點頭。「對…呃，好吧，我準備了車子等著你和 Bradstreet 探員，如果你們想一起來的話。我可以在路上回答你們所有的問題。」他棕色的眼眸飄向 John ，然後轉向天花板瞧了會後看向 Sherlock 。「 Lestrade 探長只提到兩位探員。」   
  
Billie 微笑，靠向前說話。「 Watson 醫生是這案子的醫學諮詢。他不是蘇格蘭場的人。」   
  
「啊，抱歉。 Lestrade 探長是說過你可能會來幫忙。」   
  
John 諷刺的一笑，很清楚的聽到『 Lestrade 警告過我們你可能會跟來 』。員警在他的口袋李翻找了一會然後拉出一條長長的黑色掛繩，尾端附帶著一個小小方型的隨身碟。他伸出手遞給 John ，把繩索捲在他的手心裡。「這些是 Charles McCarthy 的驗屍報告，」他說，「你大概會想在我們去現場時先瞭解一下。」   
  
「事實上，我是想跟著你們三個。」   
  
Wiggins 員警搖搖頭。「抱歉。只限執法人員。」   
  
John 繃著下巴，感到身側的左手顫動了下。   
  
Sherlock 清清喉嚨。「沒關係。等我們搞定犯罪現場，我想 John 肯定也會在這個案子上得到一些很好的結論了。」他拍上 John 肩，堅定的捏了一下。「車子在前門，是嗎？」   
  
Wiggin 點點頭，於是 Sherlock 帶頭用他那雙長腳快步就走，人都走過房裡超過一半了另外兩人才反應過來要跟上。   
  
John 收緊手裡的隨身碟，邊角陷進他的手掌心。   
  
「要來杯啤酒嗎？」一位女服務員問道，手上捧著空拖盤，臉上掛著職業笑容。   
  
一杯啤酒可不夠幫上半點忙。

 

 <TBC>


	7. Chapter 7

在警官們上樹林裡玩兒的時候，John也沒閒著。啤酒在餐巾邊淌著汗，一旁的筆電嗡嗡作響，他發現自己很容易就沉浸在那份陳述著Charles McCarthy生理狀態的報告裡。他在酒吧裡找了個邊角的坐位，好避免被其他的食客看見他們鄰居屍體的照片。看起來其實還不太糟；右顳葉上有一個凹陷，一個來自持有重到能打破他頭顱的武器的攻擊者的迎面痛擊，而在那一大片淤傷之下，他的臉頰上有個奇怪的交織型的壓痕；除此之外，就一個死人來說，Mr. McCarthy看起來挺不錯的。在John有幸參與見識到這麼多的犯罪現場和屍體中，這一具輕鬆就能上排行榜上的前幾名。但這張臉然是某些人的朋友所以他還是決定小心一點──即使他並不怎麼關心證據保不保密的部份。這是個小鎮，像這樣古樸的地方，每個人都彼此認識，而且他懷疑沒有一個人不知道跟凶手有關的所有線索。他不確定這樣的親密性是會讓他們的工作變得更好辦還是更難搞。但不管其他人怎麼八卦到凶手資料，John還是多少對自己能得到這些鐵錚錚的物證而感到滿意。他熟知Sherlock的手法，可以更充備的做出他自己的假設。  
  
假設一──凶器是某種被帶到案發現場的東西。  
  
John在報告裡沒看到任何動植物的跡證出現在那個驗屍官鑑定的致命傷上。石頭，棍子，或任何在野外找到的武器都會留下一點泥土或苔蘚，或某些礦物質附著在屍體上。因此，那個兇手是帶著他自己的武器進了樹林，然後丟了它──大概是丟在Boscombe池或樹叢裡。John忍不住回想起他對Sherlock提出的第一個問題：James McCarthy的行李在哪？他決定要再提出來問一次。他很確定這遺失的一角跟這件事有關聯。  
  
假設二──受害者認識凶手。  
  
Charles McCarthy的手或臂膀上沒有任何淤青顯示他有徒手反抗過、而且距離近到能在頭上挨一下。他和兇手間大概存在某種聯繫──否則他會轉身就逃，那一下重擊會落在他的後腦而不是前額。無論如何，他認識兇手而且這一下來得很突然。有那麼一點點的可能性是：凶器是從遠處對著他扔過來的，但現場找不到這類凶器讓這個假設成形的機率小很多。現場的證據看起來比較能支持另一個結論。  
  
假設三──兇手是個左撇子。  
  
這完全是靠John自己做出來而且還覺得挺驕的推論。當面對面站著時，右撇子揮拳會擊中對方的左邊──Charles McCarthy的傷口在右邊。雖然一個右撇子也可能揮拳打中對方的同一邊，但除了在打架時發生的胡亂揮拳之外機率不高。  
  
James Moriarty是個左撇子。John心急著想知道James McCarthy是否也是左撇子。  
  
雖然Sherlock似乎覺得這整件事真正的謎題在於這看起來就是有罪的傢伙怎麼會是無辜的，John比較在意的是他們出現在Ross的另一個原因。對John而言，身為Moriarty就是一項比任何謀殺都更可憎、但很不幸的不被任何司法系統所知悉的罪惡。即使Moriarty被懷疑是他那個犯罪集團的首腦，卻沒有任何犯罪與他有關且足以令他入獄。每一個有罪的證據──這份清單還短得丟臉──都可能被算在已經死在屋頂上的那個男人身上。他們需要Charles McCarthy的謀殺案好讓那個男人為那些因為他的專業技能而喪失的性命與金錢進監獄。John討厭法律程序的繁文縟節和薄弱的界限。即使他還無法證明，即使他沒能想出什麼方式來得到答案，John忍不住要認定James McCarthy就是那個他曾想在游泳池邊拉著一起死的男人──就是 ** _他的_** Moriarty。那個男人最起碼該被關起來。他希望這傢伙能跟普羅米修斯有相同的命運。

（譯註：普羅米修斯（Prometheus）與智慧女神雅典娜共同創造了人類，並教會了人類很多知識。當時宙斯禁止人類用火，他看到人類生活的困苦，幫人類從奧林匹斯偷取了火，因此觸怒宙斯。宙斯將他鎖在高加索山的懸崖上，每天派一隻鷹去吃他的肝，又讓他的肝每天重新長上，使他日日承受被惡鷹啄食肝臟的痛苦。然而普羅米修斯始終堅毅不屈。幾千年後，赫剌克勒斯為尋找金蘋果來到懸崖邊，把惡鷹射死，並讓半人半馬的肯陶洛斯族的喀戎來代替，解救了普羅米修斯。但他必須永遠戴一隻鐵環，環上鑲上一塊高加索山上的石子，以便宙斯可以自豪地宣稱他的仇敵仍然被鎖在高加索山的懸崖上。）  
  
他在桌子底下伸展了一下他的手指然後才握住那個冰涼的酒杯，喝了口啤酒好洗掉嘴裡那股每次一想起 ** _他_** 就跟著出現的糟糕味道。他重新開始向下捲動那份醫學報告看看剩餘的細節，對那個男人臉上的印痕感到困惑不解，因為其他部份看起來似乎再尋常不過。如果Billie以為把他留在後頭看法醫報告就等於是把他給趕出這個案子，在她回來的時候可要覺得失望透頂了。他將會好好的確保這一點。  
  
第二個啤酒杯自個兒落到桌子上來了，豔紅色的指甲在他的視野裡閃了一下。「這個座位有人嗎？」  
  
John抬起頭，有那麼一會兒忘了自己還坐在公共場所。不過那個還沒做好、有著黑色節瘤的橡木牆上的錫製啤酒招牌把他的招了回來。一個年輕女人站在小桌子對面，穿著緊身牛仔褲和薰衣草色、寬鬆的無袖上衣，V字領深切到足以展示她的乳溝和脖子上那條長長的金項鍊，好讓你知道眼睛該看向什麼地方。John迅速的環視一圈看到了幾張空桌子。他清清喉嚨。「啊，沒人坐。不。不過這會兒有點忙。」  
  
那個女人莊重的微微一笑，坐到他對面的位置裡。「你是和那個Holmes偵探一道的，是嗎？Watson醫生？」她問。「他們告訴我你們來調查McCarthy先生的謀殺案。我是Patience Turner。」  
  
Billie絕對會 ** _愛死_** 這個的。John笑了然後再次清清喉嚨好抹掉那抹笑容。這時機跟地點可不適合太自我感覺良好。他闔上筆電的上蓋。「你是那個發現屍體的人，」他說，那個名字不尋常到足以好好的待在他腦裡的案件備忘錄上。  
  
「是的。」  
  
「也目擊了那場爭執。」  
  
Patience點點頭，邊啜著她的啤酒邊逡巡著整個房間。「我是，沒錯。我已經全跟警察說了但我想……嗯，如果Sherlock Holmes也被牽扯進來了，事情肯定是更……複雜了。」她深吸口氣，顫巍巍的吐息。「他不會讓Jim被釋放出來吧，會嗎？」  
  
她的臉上有著恐懼。John舔舔唇，靠近桌子跨過桌面向她傾過身。「Sherlock的唯一工作就是確保捉到對的人進監獄。可能是Jim，也可能是別人。」他承認道，僅管在期望這一切就是他幹的這事上她絕不孤單。「你是不是在擔心如果Jim被釋放了，會有什麼事情發生？」這是個誘導性的提問，但幸好他也不是律師。  
  
她的畏縮足以回答一切。  
  
在好好的喝上一口然後深吸口氣後，Patience鎮定下來把手肘放到桌上，下巴枕在交握的手上。「這個村子裡大概沒有人不記得他。也沒有喜歡他的。雖然小時候我們曾玩在一起。我們幾戶人家住得很接近所以時常碰上。可以說是自成一個小團體：McCarthy家，Turner家和Moran家。」  
  
John感到自己像井底之蛙似的掉了下巴。「等一下。 ** _Moran_** ？是那個－」  
  
「Sebastian嗎？」Patience微微一笑。「我還能說什麼呢？我最近幾個月一直在追蹤那些倫敦來的消息。我就是這樣認出你來的，Watson醫生。」她的微笑微微動搖了。「他曾經是個好孩子。讓他沾上這些破事都是他們的錯。James和Jim……嗯，他們是惡魔。你會在林子裡發現死屍──而且還不只是死了而已，他們會被……而且你知道就是他們幹的。至少是其中的某一個。James有時候沒那麼壞，但是Jim，他…他讓我害怕。我跟其他人提過──Seb和Patrick──但他們卻只覺得這很有趣。男生就是男生，不是嗎？但對Jim來說可不是。畢業後Sebastian和James及Patrick一起從軍去了，我結婚了，而Jim失蹤了，但每隔一陣子你會看到他出現在樹林裡，你可以看到他臉上那個微笑──跟魔鬼沒有差多少。」  
  
John環視著房間，有種被監視的緊張感，即使他的腦袋告訴他這純脆是因為聽到這個只有他覺得很新的消息。這是個小鎮，一個緊密的社區；除了他之外每個人都知道些陳年故事。「所以你和James McCarthy一起長大──你認識Jim Moriarty？」  
  
Patience點點頭，又一次灌下一大口酒好平復她明顯的緊張。「我有一次在新聞上看到他的臉。以前曾聽過那個名字但沒有什麼意義。不過我認得那張臉。我記得那時還想著，『我就知道。我就知道他長大會變成一個怪物。』我以為他已經死了但……他出現在這裡。在林子裡。」  
  
「而你沒聽到他們在吵些什麼？」  
  
Patience皺起眉。「如果你是個瘋子的爸爸，還有什麼事是你 ** _不會_** 對他吼的？」她轉開眼瞧著房間，玩弄著她脖子上的金項鍊。「我只記得他氣壞了。而Jim不怎麼買他的帳。他總是這一秒微笑，下一秒就對著他吼回去。我想他們從來都處的不好，但這次實在……這次實在不太一樣。」  
  
「所以你待在那邊看了他們一陣子，是嗎？」John問。  
  
「久到足以證明我沒有瘋。一旦我確認看到的真的是他，我就跑了。我還心慌意亂到跑錯方向所以只好再次回頭經過好回家去。也就是這時候我看見他們──只是其中一個已經死了。我拿出手機然後……嗯，就這樣了。」  
  
「就這樣了。」  
  
「──他會殺了我的，」她最後說道，「我知道他會的。他會殺了我然後再次消失，而這次再也沒有任何事能讓他從藏身處現身了。  
  
John點點頭，抿起嘴。他懷疑現在告訴她，她在新聞裡看到的那個Jim Moriarty可能跟她講的不是同一個人能起到什麼安慰作用。她所害怕的那個Jim來自她的童年。「聽著…我除了如實向上回報也沒什麼能做的，然而現在，我得同意當地警方的結論。我覺得是他做的。但還有些事我得釐清，而我覺得你就是我要問的對象。James McCarthy──那個弟弟？──他是左撇子，是嗎？」  
  
「哦……被你這麼一提，我想他大概是。我還記得夏天打板球的時候，他總是站在球場的左邊。」  
  
一個右撇子不太可能用左手開槍打爆自己頭，但John還是默默存著希望。「那他哥哥呢？Jim是左撇子嗎？」  
  
Patience聳聳肩。「Jim想是什麼就是什麼。我真的不太記得他特別喜歡用那隻手。怎麼了，這點很重要嗎？」  
  
「可能。不過我還是可以用別的管道去找出答案。不用擔心。」  
  
「好吧。」  
  
對話漸漸止息，沉默進駐到兩人之間有限的空間裡。John喝光他的啤酒然後比畫了一下用筆寫字的樣子。「我給你我的號碼，以免你之後想起什麼。」  
  
Patience點點頭，拉過被她用長長背帶掛在身後椅子上的包包。她拉開前方的拉鍊拿出一隻藍色的原子筆，看著John把他的號碼寫在餐巾紙上。  
  
「任何時候都行，好嗎？在辦案的時候我們都不怎麼睡覺的，所以我是說真的，任何時候。」  
  
「知道了。」她把餐巾紙和筆一起塞進包包前面，然後滑下那張高高的椅子，留下她那杯喝剩一半的杯子在桌上。「我想我們會再聯絡的，Watson醫生。」她說著，擺擺手走出紅獅旅舍。  
  
John坐回他的坐位上，手指撫著下巴邊在腦子裡回想著剛才的對話，好不忘記任何一個字。  
  
等到Sherlock和Bille回來的時候，已經很晚了，他們的鞋子上沾了泥巴，肩膀也因為突來的雨勢微濕了。渾身乾爽、酒巴的小點心吃得飽飽、舒適地躺在他的養老套房裡，John任自己的得意的笑容任意在臉上展現開來　  
  
「玩得很高興是吧？」  
  
Billie的臉上寫著『 ** _滾開_** 』，而Sherlock則馬不停蹄的以充滿狂熱的姿態大步走進房裡。他把外套丟在床上然後手指呈尖塔狀頂在下巴在有限的空間裡來回踱步。他一語不發但神情專注。  
  
「他這個樣子很久了嗎？」John問。  
  
Billie嘆氣，靠在他們大開的門口。「自從我們從犯罪現場回來以後就這樣了。在那邊的時候他說個不停但一離開就跟蚌殼一樣。」  
  
John得意地一笑，聳了聳肩。「是啊，他常這樣。」也許是因為她看起來真的很糟，或她那傳過整個房間餓肚子的咕嚕聲；也許是因為他才跟唯一的目擊證人說過話，而且在好好建構案情時她正把高跟鞋踩進泥地裡。不管是什麼原因，John覺得自己欠這女人一絲善意。「他大概短期間內不會跟我們一起待在地球上了，如果你想去換個衣服或吃點什麼，」他說，「我保證我們不會在你離開房間的時候破了這個案子。」  
  
Billie對這意外的關切眨眨眼。「呃……聽起來不錯。拖得他夠久的話也許還夠我洗頓澡？」  
  
「他現在那個樣子嗎？大概還不用拖。儘管去吧，我們會在這裡等著。」  
  
她的臉在她站直的時候溫暖起來，揉了揉上臂然後拉過她的包包開始掏東西。「嗯，在你等待的時候，你大概會想看看這個。」她遞出她的平板，皮革外殼蓋住觸控螢幕。「他要我錄下調查過程。也是件好事，既然都下雨了那些腳印後來大概都被破壞掉了。雖然大概是個快樂的偶然。我想他真正的用意是想讓你用別的方式參與。」  
  
John舔舔唇接下了，試圖別讓他嘴角那抹笑咧得太開。「我會和我做的驗屍筆記做個比對。謝了。」  
  
Billie點點頭，微笑著倒退出門房。「我不到半小時後回來。」  
  
「我們等你。」他承諾道。不管他之前是否真心的，他現在是了。  
  
這位助理轉身前往她自己的房間，小黃花綴飾在她的鑰匙串後頭叮噹作響。John在她身後關上門，雙眼隨著Sherlock在地板上踱步的節拍迷失在平板裡。  
  
  
 **< TBC>**


	8. Chapter 8

 

John在Billie的平板上看著犯罪現場偵查影片時什麼都沒想。Sherlock還是他平常的老樣子，興奮得像個兩歲大的孩子進了動物園一樣，在泥地裡腳印邊蹦蹦跳跳的，偶爾晃動的『錄影機』則試圖維持穩定好別抖得像B級恐怖電影。他們不會被僵屍或一群怪物攻擊可真讓他有那麼一點點失望。Billie的聲音比其他人都還大，幸好在Sherlock連珠砲的時候她沒怎麼開口。他很快的指出哪些腳印是父親的那些是兒子的，從它們深陷的程度來看，這兩個男人在走動的時候都很憤怒。（『太精彩了！』Billie大喊出聲，而John假裝不在乎Sherlock微笑的臉龐漸漸染上顏色。）他指出兒子離開時的腳印──平穩的步伐，深陷在泥地裡顯示某人憤怒的踱步離開，然後，幾乎是完全重疊的，快步往回奔跑。鏡頭裡Sherlock跟著兒子的腳印進到林子裡，而錄到的聲音確是Wiggins員警詢問Billie晚點要不要一起喝一杯未果。John真希望他閉嘴別閒聊了，這片面的調情幾乎要掩蓋掉Sherlock的呼喊。

  
「他是無辜的，」Sherlock大叫，在回到泥濘的平地上時差點滑倒。「這裡可以很清楚的看到他只有離開一次，然後返回也是，在屍體身側發現的那個污漬正是他跪到屍體身邊時壓印上的。」  
  
「這太厲害了！」Billie說。  
  
僅管只在錄影鏡頭中露出雙手，但這位員警讓人感受到他有多惱火。「但唯一從邊上進到這塊區域的就只有他的腳印，而且我們還能從腳印看出這就是Charles McCarthy被攻擊時所面對的方向。」  
  
Sherlock只停頓了一會兒，他歪著頭看向泥地上靠近弄髒膝蓋的那一大片壓痕──也就是屍體的倒地模式。他的表情顯得困苦，雙眼在思考、重新思考、放棄重來時漸漸緊縮起來。他緊抿起唇，退後一步好看見更大範圍，而Billie並沒有跟著他動作。反之她讓鏡頭緊跟著Sherlock，滴水不漏地補捉他那張蒼白的臉上的所有動靜。  
  
他開始走向那些樹林，在樹叢間探頭探腦，即興的舞步尷尬地在泥地裡翩閃。他問了些問題，像是『這裡會是Patience站的地方嗎？』和『這些是誰的腳印？』這一類答案已經很明顯的問題，大部份也都已經列在警方的報告裡了。Sherlock正以他自己的方式高速運轉著，整理這一堆枝微末節，從沒用的資訊裡挑撿出有用的部份。  
  
「他一直都是這個樣子嗎？」員警對著Billie耳語問道。  
  
「差不多，」她的聲調中甚至沒有一絲批判。「很神奇不是嗎？」  
  
John向後靠向床頭板，任平板靠在他彎屈的膝上，然後把頭往後一仰，他的舌頭在他吞咽的時候感覺變得厚重。剩下的偵查過程他就這麼任影片繼續播放而提不起半點興趣了。  
  
了不起。好厲害。太神奇。在他剛認識Sherlock的那幾個月，他一直都沒法忍住對這個男人推理能力的讚嘆。他還記得像白晝一樣清楚的──Sherlock受到讚揚時在安靜的計程車裡驚呆的樣子、那晚稍後每一次他受誇後頓住的樣子、為自己的沉默和矜持慌亂不安的樣子。John曾是唯一會誇讚他的人，Lestrade對他的讚賞只顯示在相信他能辦到，同時還公開的批評他的不足──僅管他在其他方面已經是那麼棒了。John想著倒底是什麼時候開始他也變成了那個樣子。  
  
在這麼多的客戶裡，他特別記得Henry Knight──和Sherlock那太不專業而且無禮透頂的行為。John就無聊的坐在那裡，在Sherlock光從污漬和紙巾就把那男人整個早上的所有細節撕成碎片時白眼都要翻過眼窩去了，不再為這一年前還讓他如此驚豔的事情感到驚豔，反而期待這個自稱除了工作還是工作的男人能做到更多。那是在他失去他以前的事，在那些希望Sherlock可以再普通一點、可以好好待在身邊就好的黯淡時光之前。不知怎麼他還是沒拾回舊習告訴他他有多棒。他變得就像Lestrade，對他的讚賞只顯示在相信他能辦到。這是不一樣的。如果Sherlock對Billie的話的反應是種指標的話，他還是很需要這樣的肯定。他的工作已經不一樣了。除了他的工作以外的一切都跟以前一樣，或至少是他要的樣子。他身為諮詢偵探的公共形象仍然在持續建立當中，所有的規章制度都在制定後又隨著需求調整。Sherlock可以很迷人，只消換個表情或在用詞上做點小改變就能做到，證明他完全有能力擄獲觀眾的心──這是身為天才的必要元件──讓他在面對所有他無法調整的事物時能有所緩衝。Sherlock也可以不迷人，他是個築了一道又高又堅固的牆來保護自己的堅強男子漢，但如果只需要幾句誇獎就能他開心並且覺得自己被讚賞了，那麼John看不出有什麼理由不用上每個可用的詞彙給他兩倍量讚美。  
  
處在初始階段的驚奇狀態不是Billie的錯──是John對那些讓人驚奇的事太習以為常了。  
  
Sherlock知道自己有多厲害。Sherlock知道John覺得他很神奇、很厲害、很了不起。但John從不曾吝於告訴一個花上好幾小時打扮就為了讓他有好印象的女人她看起來有多美，那甚至會是早上第一件說的事──即使她的睫毛膏在她的眼下沾黑一片。不管Sherlock拆解別人多少次、或幾乎是憑空破了多少案子、或是一籌莫展到最後只得放棄，John都希望自己會是那個跟他確保他有多棒的那個人。  
  
John深吸口氣後才發現整個房間已經變得太安靜。影片已經停了，不只如此，Sherlock也沒在踱步了。他看向床腳，發現Sherlock定定的站在床邊，帶著一絲迷惑的神情看著他。完全看不出他這樣看著他已經多久了。  
  
「那個第二個案子，」他說，手臂在身後交疊。「是指我們嗎？」  
  
John的髮際因為這個問題揚到天邊去了，他在床上盤起腿坐起身。「啊…不是。不，那是一個真正的案子。」他坦言道。  
  
「哦，」Sherlock看起來幾乎是對這答案感到失望，雖然大概比較是因為他搞錯了。「你在想著我。」  
  
「是啊。」  
  
「不是案子。」  
  
「不是。」  
  
「然後？」  
  
John舔了舔唇，然後是他的牙齒。「我在想我有多幸運。腦袋，美貌，和那個像希臘雕刻一樣的纖瘦身材。」  
  
Sherlock的嗤之以鼻聽起來比較像個輕笑，他的臉頰一如預期的染上色彩。「你今天絕對是怎麼了。倒不是說我介意。有點讓人分心但…很好。」  
  
「讓人分心？」John收不住占進左臉頰的那片單邊昂揚得意的微笑。「還在想之前的事嗎？」  
  
偵探蠻不在乎的聳聳肩，走過床邊靠到牆上。他就站在那兒俯身向他，雙手垂在身側低頭看著他的同伴。「我沒一直想著，但這整件事實在有點古怪。一個匿名提示，一個神秘案件，還有你在我們一到這裡以後突然比以前頻繁的發起肢體接觸。這樣處理的確很高明：創造一個案子來吸引我的興趣解決事情。這同時也能解決我們之前討論過的，出個遠門上別的地方才不會被舊習慣所影響。」  
  
「我們不是案子，Sherlock；我們是情人。」  
  
「差不多是一樣的事。」他在John短促的咯咯笑聲中微笑著，轉開眼看著床上的某個點。「我不認為我曾說過，但我確實很喜歡。之前的接吻從來都不像這個樣子，那很……好。我特別喜歡蹭在你的腿上。你已被證明遠遠優於自慰然而既然你老是斤斤計較著要問清楚我要什麼，我想我也該用負起教育的責任告知你，時機合宜的話我還想要更多。」  
  
John試圖不讓血液衝上他的臉頰，但替代的目的地恐怕又太尷尬。他清清喉嚨試圖用手掩蓋他曝露的後頸上的潮紅。「啊……好。好的。我，呃……很好。非常好。我們會繼續的。謝謝…你……的通知。」他再次清清喉嚨。清了雙倍。他不需要看見Sherlock就知到他現在臉上帶著什麼表情。  
  
他還是看了。  
  
大笑的感覺好到發疼。Sherlock的雙眼躲在他那盾牌一樣的手下，他的男中音在John的男高音下隆隆作響。都四十歲人了還像兩個高中男生一樣臉紅也太老了吧，但John不想管了而Sherlock更是從來就不在乎。不論John期待過什麼，一份自他們探險之旅的挑逗片段中摘錄出來的Sherlock喜好簡報可遠遠不在其中。他一時有些迷惑不知一般的成人怎麼討論這檔子事情才算夠性感，但John大部份的腦力還在為Sherlock說的那個『蹭』字笑個不停。他們倆真是沒救了而他愛死這點。  
  
「抱歉，」Sherlock總算能夠開口說話了，他的微笑深深在臉上舒展開來，整個人一時還緩不過氣。  
  
John搖搖頭，盡可能的壓下他高過頭的興致並擦去眼角的眼淚。「不，不用，我是說真的。謝謝。我看得出來，但聽到你說出來更好。」他讓他的呼吸跟上來，在安靜回駐時還是忍不住為他們的笑聲嘆了口氣。「我很感謝你的誠實。我猜……我是說，如果我對自己誠實的話，我之前是怕了。怕會做出什麼傷害我們的關係或讓你覺得被催促或被迫的事情來。我現在再也不怕了。我們總是一股腦子跳進任何事情裡而且每次都能成，所以……我只需要信任我們而不用試圖去控制我們。」  
  
Sherlock微偏著頭看向他。「是什麼讓你不怕了？」  
  
「某件更可怕的事。」  
  
「獨自終老的人生嗎？」Sherlock開玩笑道，抓著床柱底部打算晃進房裡的大空間。  
  
John搖搖頭，拉起膝蓋把手臂搭在上面。「是沒有你的人生。」  
  
偵探停了下來，頓在原本要踩進地板的半途之中轉過身來。他的手肘彎起，手指在他微轉過頭時貌似要戳進他的臉，已不再潮濕黑色的捲髮隨著每一個微小的動作晃動著。「第二個案子有危險？」他問。  
  
「如果是的話我會說的。」John真討厭這氣氛立刻就變調，就這麼一會兒Sherlock已經轉換成別的模式。現在是辦案型Sherlock，而辦案型Sherlock開始忙起來了。John說的某些話給了他線索，然而即便John很清楚知道自己說過什麼，那些話在辦案型Sherlock腦子裡怎麼運作的仍然是個謎。  
  
事情沒從『心談心』發展成另一場即興的『胸貼胸』也算是件好事，因為沒一會Billie就來敲門然後發現Sherlock跟她離開時基本是差不多模樣。他還沒太沉浸在思維模式裡到無法在John放她進來時意識到她的出現，但他什麼話都沒說地撲騰進現在空出來的床上，伸出雙腿在腳踝處交疊。  
  
「他說了什麼了嗎？」她問，頭髮還因為剛洗過澡而微濕著。  
  
John搖搖頭。「沒什麼特別的。」他在她身後關上門然後他們一起站回到床前。「不過我倒是看了那些影片。腳印說明了不是McCarthy幹的，其他的所有證據卻說一定是他幹的。明早我得和當地監獄的人談談，如果James McCarthy是左撇子，事情幾乎可以算是確定了。」他邊看著Sherlock確保他沒神遊到別的地方去，邊從床頭桌上拿起他的筆電。他翻起螢幕上蓋給Billie看了一會然後丟到Sherlock腿上。「傷口在Charle的右邊頭上。在大多數的情況下，一個右撇子在面對面站著的時候會擊中受害者的左邊。」  
  
Sherlock把手停歇在鍵盤上，在Billie急著加入他們時看過John的報告。「所以，等等，如果他是右撇子那大概就不是他了？」  
  
「肯定會降低可能性。」  
  
「亦或這可能意味著一個右撇子兇手從後方攻擊他。」Billie提供道。「但Charles身後唯一的腳印只來自Patience，而她還不曾靠近Charles到能攻擊到他。」  
  
John點點頭，「而且那一下是落在臉上，不是後腦。」  
  
「拉鍊。」Sherlock說。  
  
John 和 Billie同時頓了頓然後看向他。  
  
Sherlock把螢幕轉過去好讓他們兩都能看見。「那具屍體臉上的痕跡。那是拉鍊的壓痕。」他解釋道，拉近照片上那個交織的印痕。  
  
John皺起眉頭。現在看起來這的確蠻明顯的了。「好吧，所以他是被某種有拉鍊的東西打中。」沒一會他內心那個偵探就雀躍的脫口說道，「James McCarthy的袋子。」  
  
「那裡沒有袋子。」  
  
「我知道沒有但在某些時候一定在的。」John趕到床腳，床柱上掛的簾子在他站到舞台中心時像劇院拉幕一樣分在兩邊。「好，就來想像一下。Patience 看到James和Charles的時候他們正在吵架，但她從沒說過她看到James離開──只說過 ** _她_** 離開了。所以也許他沒有離開。也許他殺了他父親 ** _然後_** 才離開。他走了好一段距離以後聽到林子裡有人聲，然後擔心也許他父親沒真的死去而有可能供出凶手是誰。邊想著他邊把袋子丟了然後跑回他父親身邊。Charles是死了但對James來說，很不幸的是，這次出現的人又是Patience，對這兒子的悲傷一秒都沒有相信過。她打電話報警揭發他的罪行。」  
  
Sherlock點點頭的同時Billie在他身邊坐下，用手肘頂了頂偵探的胸膛。  
  
「他很不錯嘛。」她說。  
  
Sherlock眉頭微微皺起。「是，很令人印象深刻但也錯得徹底。」  
  
John攢住床腳板，使勁靠向床。「你這麼說只是因為你沒有找到袋子。然而那片子並不完全屬於私人土地。Patience說過Turner家、McCarthy家和Moran家都會在那裡玩在一塊。也許該檢查一下這三家人的房子。也許有人撿走了而不曉得他們其實帶了什麼回去。」  
  
「這完全是靠James McCarthy是右撇子的假設在推論。」Sherlock陳述。  
  
John張嘴想回應但發現自己好一會無法出聲。他的心跳在他狠狠鞭笞自己的時候漏了一拍。這就是為什麼Sherlock不應該被事先告知。John現在的行為完全就像Church想避免的那樣──任偏見質疑證據。他咽了口口水，深吸口氣。「一個建構在大部份證據上的假設。」  
  
「等等，『Patience說』？」Billie坐直了點。「你和Patience說過話了？」  
  
「呃，在樓下的酒吧裡，沒錯。」John弱弱的對著這個女人微笑，不再因為打敗她先做了訪談而覺得特別開心──他原以為他會的。「我全寫下來了。我會email給你。在這案子上並沒什麼特別新的進展。」  
  
Sherlock的目光專注的盯在John身上。他緩緩的點點頭。「Billie，有空的時候聯絡一下員警，告訴他我們想去一趟Turner家和Moran家。同時，提醒他我想和James McCarthy談談。」  
  
Billie點點頭，在床墊上找出她的平板然後給自己設個提醒。  
  
John試著別讓Sherlock這要求所帶來的胸口緊縮表現出來。Sherlock不能去見那個罪犯，Church強調過這點，但在他領導的犯罪偵察行動中對他說『不行』會引起懷疑。「事實上，我想我可以去跟McCarthy談談，」John說，手指仍緊緊的攢在床框，腦袋快速的思考著。「身為這個案子的法醫，這是少數我能做的事。沒人需要知道這不包含精神科。我可以跟他面談。我知道你的手法而且我可以記下對話然後打成報告給你。節省你的時間也給我一點事情做，好過整天坐在這裡。」  
  
「聽起來還不錯，」Billie說，即使沒人問她的意見。「我們還有兩戶人家要談。如果John能處理監獄裡那個傢伙那就少一個地方要去了。也許還能多點時間讓Patience帶我們走一趟現場。」  
  
Sherlock滿腹懷疑的來回看著他們兩個，從表情看起來並不怎麼喜歡他們站同一陣線的樣子。他現在寡不敵眾──但願不是愚蠢的那種眾。長長嘆了口氣，他躺回枕頭裡，像針對著John似的踢掉他的鞋子。「好吧。」他最後說道，鞋子敲上John的胸膛和手臂。  
  
John責備的看著他但一點也沒有那種情緒。他正大大鬆了一口氣──總算是引著他們免去面對Sherlock和James McCarthy對質時將出現的小麻煩。絕不能讓這件事情發生。  
  
而且更不能是在John不在他身邊的時候。  
  
Billie長長吐了口氣並撐身下了床。「好吧。John，把那些醫療筆記和你和Patience的談話記錄在五分鐘內email給我。看起來我在睡覺前可有不少東西要讀了。」她伸伸懶腰，在踱向門口時打了個哈欠。「或是拿來配早餐。」  
  
「好的，一等Sherlock把筆電還給我，我就盡快寄給你。」他承諾道，沒為被這樣下命令而找她麻煩。這終究並不算是他的案子。  
  
Billie祝他們兩個晚安然後離開了。Sherlock無視了她轉而把他的襯衫丟到John身上，精準的把他像燈罩一樣蓋住了。  


**< TBC>**


	9. Chapter 9

有好長一段時間，John的惡夢都跟Sherlock有關。他並不總是從Barts屋頂跳下來，但一定都自殺了──沒有別的出路，沒有一次生還。有時候他用John的左輪手槍朝自己腦袋開槍。有時候他用廚房和客廳間的門框上吊。有時候就只是躺在浴室地板的滿地鮮血中，又或是什麼血也沒有的躺在床上或沙發上，旁邊有個空了的藥瓶子。又或者是注射器。有時候John對他說的最後一句話是『 ** _你這個冷血機器人！_** 』，還有些時候還有時間乞求他別死。  
  
那些夢早在很久以前就停了。他只曾嗚咽著吵醒過Mary一次，兩人都假裝那不是 ** _他的_** 名字在他起身去洗掉臉上汗水然後回到她柔軟、諒解的擁抱裡時脫口而出。她撫摸他的背，親吻他的臉，不問任何問題地替他保持了顏面，就只有安慰。有她在身邊沈浸在他的溫暖裡總是感覺很好。在他們共享的夜晚他做的夢遠比惡夢多。  
  
然後那些夜晚也結束了。  
  
他做過一些關於Mary的惡夢──次數少到不足以重覆，但卻幾乎是他所做過最殘酷的夢魘。一開始總是個普通的夢境，平靜而舒心的，然後就毫無預警的轉向恐怖。大部份時候是John殺了她。有時候是Sherlock。Moran幾乎不曾參上一腳而她總是無辜的。他有幾個晚上哭了，張開雙眼時以為會看見滿手鮮血，然而卻只有因熾熱而汗濕的床單。這些夢很少見，他總覺得這算是一種幸運。他的痛楚比起實際上的損失還輕微，但罪惡感卻像千斤重石般沈重的壓在心上。  
  
他從未在那些夢裡發出叫聲或哭喊驚醒Sherlock。即使他知道那個男人正清醒地待在廚房而不是在他樓上的床上，還在工作著，還在忙活著，Sherlock從來不曾說些什麼也從不打擾。那些夜晚John會呼吸著夜裡的空氣，把臉埋進枕頭裡，在時鐘的滴答聲中和他的罪惡感博鬥著繼續睡覺。  
  
新的夢魘有點不同但又如此熟悉。有氯的氣味和耳邊的耳語，吟唱著古怪歌聲鉅細靡遺地描述他將怎麼拆解Sherlock Holmes。他聽起來是如此的興高采烈，他的歡快讓John血管裡的血液凝結成膠。這個說書人講了個故事，關於有個人的心臟比平常小了三倍，然後有個仁慈的巫師可以幫忙彌補這個問題。『他先割下他的眼睛──當戰利品，』他說，『然後是他的舌頭，然後用尖棍穿過他的耳朵。他燒了他的指頭直到神經滋滋作響的燒斷，然後你知道怎麼了嗎？那顆小小的心臟原來其實是正常大小，結果他也只剩這個了。』然後是腳步聲，問候聲，那麼冷酷深沈到John的骨頭都能被像冰凍的樹木一樣打碎。『好戲上場囉～』那個男人歡唱著而John再也無法多睡一會，他的腳向前一跳然後沉墜進一片虛空裡。  
  
他猛地坐直身子，抵抗著胸口那股應該是炸彈背心但並不是的重量。他沉重的呼吸著巡視這陌生的房間尋找答案，有一陣子又茫然又恐懼。慢慢的他回過神來：他們的旅館房間，McCarthy的案子，微風和河水的味道從窗子縫隙飄了進來。胸口上那不熟悉的重量現在退了回去擱在床上了，那是Sherlock的手臂。John轉頭看向他，發現他十分清醒而且帶著興味地盯著他瞧。  
  
他沉重的咽了口口水。「啊……抱歉。」  
  
「沒關係。」Sherlock說，動也不動地好像被催眠了。「你知道嗎，我想你在面對嚴刑拷打時的表現將會非常令人欽佩。」  
  
歡迎回到現實。John屏息好一會好別讓那破碎的聲音阻礙了他的思考。他彎起膝蓋任他的吐息成為一聲大大的嘆息，手肘靠在膝蓋搭的橋樑上用手指梳過他的頭髮。「這真是你給過我最糟糕的讚美了。絕對是。即使都 ** _還沒_** 用上那糟糕的時機來幫忙加分。」  
  
Sherlock輕笑，翻過身趴著，手臂在頭下交疊。「我還不累所以就觀察起你的睡眠習慣了。除了臉色扭曲和呼吸模式有些微的改變，夢魘和你平常做夢的模式很類似。你無法控制身體面對夢境刺激時的反應，所以你天性顯然是習慣冷靜直到爆發，我懷疑在能控制的環境下你可以輕易的忍受下更多的折磨直到崩潰。」  
  
「你需要觀察我睡覺好研究這個？」  
  
「不，」Sherlock微微一笑，雙眼在一簇簇的捲髮間閃爍。「但我喜歡你這點。我喜歡觀察，特別是在情況並不怎麼危急的時候。」  
  
John搖搖頭輕柔的笑了，感覺到自己的脈搏漸漸緩了下來。「真高興你覺得我的忍耐能力是種了不起的美德。我相信那肯定會在某些時刻起到很大的安慰作用。」  
  
「以我們這種生活方式嗎？肯定的。」  
  
「Sherlock？」John搖搖頭，試圖不要微笑鼓勵他這麼繼續下去。「你在處理被惡夢驚醒這種事真是爛透了，你知道嗎？」  
  
「我不知道。不過我得說你恢復良好。Sherlock扭出一隻手臂放到John的肩膀上，不是要給他安慰而是要引導他的愛人躺回去。「現在是四點三十七分，士兵。稍息吧。」  
  
John躺下了，他的身子也在腎上腺素消退後的筋疲力盡中要求著休息。他飽受折磨似的長嘆了口氣，然而眼裡卻染上笑意。「是上尉。」他糾正道，在Sherlock讚同的哼聲裡笑得更開了。  
  
John能忍受巨大的痛苦，沒錯，但只要他還有一口氣在而他血管裡還有血在流動，他就絕不會允許自己再置身那樣的情境。三年愧疚深重的夢魘已經夠了。他寧願害怕自己的命運。  
  
Sherlock把手歇在John的肩上，冰冷的手指沿襯衣上的鎖骨線劃過。John任他這麼摸索個一陣子後把它拉回到自己胸前，把身子挪近了點直到他能感覺到Sherlock的臀貼著他的大腿。先把他那幾乎永遠冰冷的手拉到更舒適而溫暖的手臂和肚子的位置，一直拉著彷彿是想讓Sherlock翻過身去。Sherlock舒服的順從了，挪過身讓John窩了進來，然後把頭鑽進John肩頸間的小窩。他渾身赤裸著，全身上下幾百萬個接觸點從頭到腳正貼著John，他們的腿在床單下糾纏在一起。  
  
「你跟火爐一樣。」Sherlock抱怨，然而沒費半點力氣挪開身子。  
  
John捏捏他的手臂，手指沿著那串雀斑拉劃著。「是啊，也許有那麼一點兒。」他說，闔上雙眼進入平靜多了的黑暗裡。  
  
之後一覺無夢──不論是好夢或惡夢。  
  
  
  
  
John一直等到Sherlock和Billie隨著Wiggins員警出了門，才搭上計程車前往附近的Herefordshire拘留所。路程比預期的長許多，但也給了他不少時間打個電話給Church，確保一切都打點好了等著他過去，所有的細節都已解決而且憑證也搞定了。他比較希望James McCarthy人被關在監獄而非拘留所，雖然目前為止看來，拘留所雖然比較寬鬆但仍然還是能關得住他。這樣想總比那個他們不知怎麼還是在照著這個瘋子的遊戲玩的念頭強。  
  
他走近前台，對著那個漂亮的黑髮美女微笑致意，微微扯了一下領帶，夏日的熱浪讓他後悔起今天的穿著。他看起來確實就像個犯罪心理學家，即使他不確定穿著夾克的自己心智是否還能算正常。「Watson醫生想見McCarthy先生。」他對她說道，提供他的證件。  
  
她簡短的點點頭，手指在一台石器時代電腦上敲打著。國家執法單位只用最好的配備啊。「他們把他移監到一號房了。就在走道底。」她說著遞回他的證件和訪客證以及一個牛皮紙袋。「這些是他的拘留資料。會有一個警衛一直站在門外；如果你已經結束了或需要任何東西請直接跟他說。」  
  
「在 ** _門外_** ……」John緊閉上嘴，改忙著處理那些文件。「好吧。謝謝你。」他挺起肩膀走到長廊底，每一步都在提醒自己在門外也好，在門外很正常。他給那個警衛一個緊抿著唇的微笑亮出他的訪客證，等著大門打開好進到那個舒適，隱密的特別小隔間裡。  
  
即始他相信自己已經做好充份的準備，在見到那個輕輕鬆鬆坐著在釘在地板上的桌子對面，微笑著，活生生James Moriarty的時，John還是感到一陣緊縮和狂怒襲捲過全身。他那髮線後退的黑色短髮在強光下顯得油膩，眼下疲倦的線條遠比他記憶裡來得深刻。三年了──沒人能說這些歲月對誰仁慈了。但那個微笑還是一如既往，拉緊的雙唇像把隨時要揮落的鞭子，下垂的雙眼總是驚嘆著人生的運作方式多有趣。  
  
「哈囉，」這男人說話的聲音就跟他記憶裡一樣。「Watson醫生，嘖嘖嘖，這可真是個驚喜啊。我該問問是什麼風把你吹到像Ross這樣無聊的地方的，但我們兩都知道答案是什麼了吧。」  
  
John感到自己的憤怒攀升，他的手在拉開椅子坐下時越來越穩。只要他在離開這裡前完全都沒揮拳相向過，他覺得自己就有資格列入聖人的候選名單了。「我該叫你McCarthy還是Moriarty，Jim？」他問。  
  
「嗯，何不都用名字當基礎就好了， ** _John_** 。比較沒那麼不近人情，比較像我。」Jim微笑，把手肘靠上桌子，John看著那手銬像特大號的手鐲般晃盪著。「所以，」他開口，「你想知道我為什麼要殺了我父親？」  
  
「所以 ** _是你_** 殺了他。」  
  
「不是，」他糾正道，「但你覺得是我。而且在我告訴你一切以後，你還是會這麼想。」他那詭異懾人的視線閃開了，看向牆壁好像那兒有扇窗似的。「這是真的，你知道的：那些關於家鄉的說法。你永遠都可以回來，但你永遠都回不去了。」  
  
「很發人省思，真的。不過那可不是我來這裡的目的。」John掃視著這男人的檔案，看著一條條筆記寫著他多溫順、就殺人犯而言有多冷酷無情或就哀悼者而言有多欠缺悲傷的情緒。他無法抑制那個在想能到把他逐出生命時冒出來的微笑。不管是不是 ** _他的_** Moriarty，他就是個難以討人喜歡的傢伙。  
  
然而，Jim僅只是轉轉肩胛，對John的興趣缺缺毫不在意。「我沒想過他會來到我們的池塘。Boscombe。那是我們們的聚會點──在那個樹林裡幾哩內唯一真正的地標。我們常上那兒。那是第一次 ** _他_** 出現在那裡。」  
  
John舔舔唇，保持背脊打直貼在木頭椅背上。「你們吵架了，」他說，順著他的話尾，不知怎麼倒是願意聽完但並不願意相信這瘋子說的每件事。  
  
Jim狡黠地笑了。「兩個兒子都放棄了父親的姓氏改用母親的，這對你而言說明了什麼？我就長話短說了吧。我們痛恨這個男人。顯然這 ** _不完全_** 是互相的。他就看了我一眼然後嘶～～～」他搖著頭嘶氣，一臉嘲弄不以為然。「總之James會死都是我的錯。我的臉。我的遺贈。我的小替死鬼。我給了他值得一死的理由，讓他死的 ** _有意義_** 。好老爹可不怎麼同意。」  
  
「我想是沒必要去問你為什麼沒把這列進口供裡了。」  
  
他喜歡這個。Jim的臉龐被歡樂的笑容點亮，臉朝著天花板嘆息起來。「啊，John，這裡才沒人在乎James Moriarty。我打賭整個Ross頂多就五個人知道他的名字，而這些人大概還需要你提醒一下他們他為什麼會出名。James Morairty，打敗Sherlock Holmes的那個男人。」  
  
「檢查一下事實。James死了；Sherlock還活著。」能糾正他John可不只有一點點兒驕傲起來，看著那個男人縮緊下巴膨起臉頰，就那麼一會兒羞辱到他然後那抹笑又回來了。  
  
「我弟弟還是贏了，」他說，「他反正是要死的，但我懷疑Sherlock有打算要假死三年。必然性對上可能性。James贏了。而且不管Sherlock或你怎麼做都沒法讓他付出代價了。」  
  
「我們可以先從將你依謀殺父親的罪名關進監獄開始。」  
  
「你沒法用懲罰我來懲罰他。死了就是死了。他贏了。遊戲結束了。除此之外，我沒殺了他。而且我能證明這點。」  
  
「哦是嗎？」John坐了回去，把手放在桌子上。「那麼繼續啊。證明給我看。」  
  
Jim微笑著，傾身向前一吋一吋吞噬掉他們兩人間John所放棄的空間。「如果是我殺了他，我早就不會在這裡了。」他說。「我會在幾千哩外的沙灘上，喝著挖空的鳳梨旁邊還插著根小傘兒。我可是專業的。」  
  
「是哦。那麼你退休多久啦？」John感覺自己的脈博加速了一會，在焦慮和冷靜的浪尖上難以平衡。  
  
這個兇手的微笑擴大了。「你從沒法真正退休的。」他說，那個夢魘裡的眨眼正盯著他看。  
  
John咬著頰內肉轉開視線，回到那個沒人費心去寫上這男人慣用手是啥的檔案上。他看不出來。他知道James Moriarty是個偽裝大師，比起Sherlock毫不遜色：IT部門的Jim，Richard Brook。即使他很想相信對面這個男人是他早就認識的那個人，卻毫無證據。得用上比他更靈敏的眼睛和耳朵才有辦法剝開那個偽裝發現事實。如果那兒真的有偽裝存在的話。Jim把學識淵博但疏離的哥哥角色扮演得很好。  
  
所以機巧地放棄一下所有的假設也沒有什麼壞處。John想要知道，而且也許這個身陷囹圄沒什麼好損失的男人會縱容他一次。不試一下根本不可能知道。「所以，怎麼，寶貝小弟得以扮演你的替身好讓你享受這場戲嗎？」他問，再次抬眼迎上這男人穩穩的假笑。  
  
「我不喜歡把手弄髒。」這瘋子把頭向旁一歪好像在聆聽著遠方傳來的聲音，他的微笑消逝被一個怪誕的表情所取代。「你喜歡這樣，是不是？James Moriarty好好的活著好讓你可以把所有事情怪到他頭上，也許再來點報復？」  
  
這推論太讓人吃驚但John端坐著不動，盡其所能的既不承認也不否認。  
  
Jim緊盯著他。「我沒有利用我的弟弟。他是家人。沒必要讓媽媽的兩個孩子都當上能列入歷史的恐怖份子。James是個戰場英雄，而我呢，好吧，全世界都知道我罪有應得了不是嗎？那顆腫瘤讓他瘋狂──讓他腦袋不清楚了。Sebastian會取笑這讓他變得有多像我了所以呢……這也不是什麼糟糕的主意。他已經不是我的弟弟了，那個男人死的時候，那顆腫瘤已經讓他變了個人，所以何不讓他死得更有意義一點，而不是讓他漸漸的喪失神智？我讓他變成我而他看起來樂於接受這點，只要Sebastian也一起。他是個好人，Sebastian。我該偶爾上倫敦看他一下聊表心意的。」  
  
「我確定那可以等到你們在地獄裡重聚了再說。」  
  
「他們可不會吊死沒犯案的無辜人士，好吧，總之我是這麼聽說的。」Jim的指尖在桌上輕敲，看起來一片無聊。  
  
John既沒被他嚇到也沒被他遏阻了。「所以我們該用什麼罪名吊死你？Carl Powers？公寓爆炸案上的十二條人命？綁架並謀殺兩個小孩未遂？」  
  
Jim臉上的微笑因為輕浮的驕傲而添上了新的光彩。「你會付出一切好讓怪物成真，」他說，表情難以捉摸的靠向前。「很刺激呀，不是嗎？而且有點……嚇人啊？反正你也不喜歡別的。」  
  
「我很滿意穩定平凡的生活，謝謝關心。」John打住他，手指緊攢住眼前的檔案夾。  
  
「然而你還是出現在這裡了。」  
  
沒什麼好說的了。John清清喉嚨，再次瞄了眼檔案夾，想保持距離的程度幾乎跟他想把這男人用謀殺罪繩之法的程度一樣強。不管他是誰，這世界還是沒有他比較好。而他若是能確知這傢伙遠在天邊而且沒法打擾他的生活了也才能睡得比較好。  
  
「袋子在哪，Jim？」他問。這場對話得緊釘著案子好破了它，不管這在反應他手上那真正的問題上有多微不足道。  
  
「袋子？」  
  
「你的袋子。」  
  
「我沒帶袋子。我沒打算久留。只是來致意一下而已。」Jim終於坐了回去，先前的激烈在他的注意力減退時冷了下去。「我們把他的骨灰撒在Boscombe池，你知道的。我不時會去探訪一下。這不完全在去任何地方的路上，但話說回來墳墓也不存在，不是嗎？只是路過一下而已，醫生。只要這裡一完事我就要上路了。」  
  
John嗤笑。「喔，所以你坐在拘留室裡只是為了好玩是嗎？」  
  
「人總會無聊。而這還挺新鮮的。」他再微笑，雙眼微亮起來。「你都來了。」  
  
一陣不自由主的哆嗦，那既沒逃過Jim的雷達，在煽動John激烈忿怒這事上也沒失敗。「聽著，先不談謀殺案，」他咬著牙道，靠向前直到桌角讓他感到不舒服了，貿然進犯地想取得控制。「你是真的James Moriarty或是你的兄弟？你知道我在問什麼。是啊，也許你是起頭的那個人，但是誰想要Sherlock？是誰開始了那個遊戲的？」  
  
「我親愛的，Johnny寶貝，告訴你的話這一切還有什麼好玩的？你還看不出來嗎？你還不知道嗎？」  
  
John一拳揍在桌子上。他就是看不出來而且他們兩個都知道這點。「你會在監獄過完你的下半輩子。」他詛咒道。  
  
「不，我不會，」Jim用足以殺人的冷靜糾正他。「我想我們已經說完了。除非你還有什麼要緊的事想聊？我敢說Sherlock想要的可不只是單純的謾罵跟猜想。」  
  
「好吧。你是左撇子嗎？」  
  
Jim聳聳肩。「只要有需要，我想要是什麼就是什麼。」  
  
「我就當你是左右手都行了。那也挺適用這個案子的。」John從桌邊站起身，抽回檔案夾然後走向大門，謹慎地不想轉過背但更想展現出一點他迫切需要擁有的無畏。  
  
「代我向Sherlock說聲哈囉。你是註定要失敗了，但我想他能將我的殺父兇手繩之以法。我從來沒喜歡過那個男人──我父親──但這真的是很……誘人……讓Sherlock來放我自由。」  
  
這次John即時打住一個哆嗦，在這個瘋子的聲調和話語間強硬起來。「如果不是你，那又是誰幹的？」  
  
「你還看不出來嗎？你還不知道嗎？」  
  
John重重的敲上大門讓警衛放他離開。

 

**< TBC>**


	10. Chapter 10

  
John讓計程車將他在離旅館幾公里以外的地方給放了下來。他需要走走。這片景色很美，但沒有目的閒晃不是他的天性。他的腦子有時在他的腿帶著他前進時運作得最好──就像個動力裝置似的讓齒輪持續運轉，一個自帶發電機、在腳落地時持續供電的裝置。一個漫遊的人肯定也也有個漫遊的腦子。有個目的地就代表著有結論，通常來說也會對他的腦子起作用。他在鬆散的土地上蹭著鞋底看著小石頭從灰色的道路上亂跳進波動的草地裡。用三公里把事情想清楚。這不是個他會享受的挑戰。  
  
這一切都始於Church，他想。他知道這個男人些什麼？只除了他真的就是他說的那個人之外──他們那場小小的實地走訪至少能證實這一點。那麼案子呢？這麼簡單但卻還沒能破案，即使Sherlock都已經參與進來忙上至少一整天了。John還協調介入減免掉他通常會為這些事獻身的夜間加班時間。如果Church想要的話，依照他們手上握有的重要證據，他已經能把James McCarthy關上一輩子再也用不著擔心他了。真正令人害怕的，他想，反而是Moriarty像之前那樣玩弄司法系統然後贏了。不管是James或是Jim，他都很有可能再次聯繫上必要的資源然後故計重施。這個念頭比起其他的任何一個都還讓John的頭酸到骨子裡去──就像冰冷腐壞的過熟水果。徒勞無功與Moriarty關係密切。還好他們很幸運，Sherlock在高層有很多朋友。  
  
就John目前為止看來，如果其中一人對恐怖組織的興趣擴大到了另一個人身上而且運作良好，那麼不管他們面對的是哪個Moriarty都不重要了。不同的地方在於對Sherlock的迷戀──他們都希望這只存在其中一人身上。這個世界兩個人都該怕，但Church需要知道Sherlock是否仍身陷險境。一個Sherlock的朋友。他信這男人沒說出口的話多過他說過的話。但如果Mycroft， ** _那個_** 大英政府，在過去都做不到拯救Sherlock一命，他不確定某個剛好在MI-6工作、職位一般高的男人未來又怎麼能做到。  
  
實在是太難分辨這到底是James還是Jim了。雖然在某方面說來，John並不需要分辨。是那份迷戀，而不是身份，重要到需要被辨認出來。而且James McCarthy認識Sherlock，肯定在撲天蓋地的媒體報導之下知道了他還活著，當時他並沒有做任何事來引起注意。似乎這男人希望大家相信他死了就跟Sherlock想活回來一樣強烈。這兩個男人如果能繼續維持這萍水相逢的狀態更好。但現在他們即將要碰上了，即使Jim本來不曾見過他們任何一個人，然而身為他弟弟迷戀的對象，Jim肯定會想要搞清楚Sherlock到底有什麼特別之處。  
  
這樣的話，John決定了。James McCarthy──原本的那個Jim Moriarty──比較危險。他就跟花園裡的蛞蝓一樣充滿威脅，光用上他一半的可怕，人生就已經難以平靜。更變態的腦子，更惡毒的思緒。他有多痛恨對這份刺激的熱愛就有多熱愛這份擔憂。Sherlock認識那個弟弟，但也許是時候John該告訴他他還活著了。畢竟他們是在兇手的童年成長的地方交手，踩進一個瘋子的足跡，被一個聽起來、聞起來、看起來都讓人精神失調的背景環境圍繞。這些差不多就夠讓人做惡夢了。John有好長一段時間都把他想成一種東西，一個有實體的惡魔，然而在這裡還有著童年同伴，秘密集會地點，家人……James McCarthy就是個人而已。就像Sherlock，在內心深處，他大概甚至還有顆心。  
  
John在踢到實地的時候幾乎把腳指頭給折了，一陣怒意湧上心頭，揮之不去。Moriarty跟Sherlock才不一樣！對一個人的同情不該也不能跟其他事混為一談。Moriarty是邪惡的，而Sherlock是被誤解了。他們是天才的兩種極端類型，而且窮盡精神異常清單上的疾病也不夠為那無恥的謀殺和他所選擇的犯罪人生開罪。但那幾乎是存在的。在每一個他為Sherlock對人命的的麻木不仁與沒心沒肺、毫無感情的反應所編織的藉口裡，他都能看到Moriarty在漸漸靠近維恩圖裡可以理解區與無法理解區中間的灰色地帶。一個在約翰腦子裡那張希特勒等級的惡人名單上佔有一席之地的男人，不值得和對兩個孩子的關心、他們的父親和一個與世隔絕的樹林有關的想法綁在一起。  
  
John把那些念頭都拴在一棵看起來很有得爬的樹上，然後繼續前進。  
  
他轉而思考不知道為什麼，Sherlock從來都沒跟他提過Moriarty。John在某個程度上說來已經成為指定代打戰士，就是那種接收某些訊息好讓Sherlock不用記住那麼多細節或在工作時被打擾的那種人。他腦子裡比較浪漫的部分想宣稱Sherlock是為了讓John少焦慮點所以不讓他知道他們不安全。部分的他覺得Sherlock太害怕活在一個Moriarty可能還活著的世界所以可悲的把它刪了。事實上，完全沒辦法肯定、得承認自己並不知道事情是怎麼回事，可能就夠解釋一切了。在Sherlock的世界裡，有Jim和James而且只有一個已知的墳墓。John的世界被告知的訊息要多一點，但他無法確定哪一個才是他比較該怕的那一個。不知怎麼他猜想如果Sherlock能明確知道這一切應該會小小鬆口氣。他口袋裡那有著發不出去的簡訊的手機感覺沈重起來。  
  
風勢漸起，一股夏天的味道跟著撲上。沒有汽車排出來的廢氣黑煙，只有嚐起來和家鄉相比沒那麼金屬的塵土味。這裡總是不一樣，河岸飄來的微微霉味在他的髮間和和上唇流連，但很受這個已經對泰晤士河非常熟悉的鼻子歡迎。John愛倫敦， ** _Sherlock_** ** _的_** 倫敦，但他想念遠離一切的感覺，這陣讓他平靜的風就說明了一切。就像他所知道的那個男人一樣，一旦這個案子結束他們就會離開，打完包馬上搭第一班車回家。應該要有些野餐和散步的；Sherlock在毯子上，一起分享一瓶好酒和一盤起司、一些水果、一點麵包，然後什麼事都不做就只是坐在那裡吃吃喝喝，閒散地數鴨子看浮雲，一直處在打瞌睡的邊緣什麼要緊事都沒有，典型的浪漫，遺世獨立於這個從不停止需索的世界。  
  
Lestrade沒說錯：他們是結婚了。他們相愛但一點也稱不上浪漫。John自認在這方面還挺在行的，但Sherlock式的有趣夜晚通常包含了一針破傷風和法院傳票。實在很難把天敵的家鄉跟實踐愛人突發異想的地點聯想在一起，但電子裝置也不是告訴那個男人他愛他的最佳方式，怒氣和復仇也不是初吻的最佳原始動機。沒一件事照傳統規矩來的。他們還不認識彼此就住在一起了，在還很柏拉圖的時候黏得像對夫夫似的，接著成為戀人但卻在一輩子的聯繫都建立了以後才有所行動。在James Moriarty骨灰揮灑的地表之外幾公里處親熱也算符合發展方向。這 ** _不完全_** 是在幸災樂禍但如果有機會的話，要John光溜溜的在Boscombe的泥地裡滾泥巴他眨都不會眨一下。  
  
他的生活就是這麼簡單易懂，真的。  
  
如果愛上Sherlock算的上簡單的話。  
  
John在腦子裡將這些思緒鬆鬆地打了結掛在風中好讓他之後可以回頭再想，任這些事情在鎮上的小屋越來越靠近時在身後隨風飄盪。  
  
現在真的就只剩下一件事了。那些曾經困擾過他、更小的事情比起眼前這些事似乎都顯得微不足道了。Billie本來也在那張讓他不爽的名單上，但到現在看起來也不太重要了。還有對Sigerson持續不斷的好奇，以及Church可能所有事上都偷偷參了一腳的那些年，在整體看來同樣的也太枝微末節。所有真正重要的事情大概可以輕易的分成兩個大類：那些值得為之犧牲性命的事，和那些會要了他們命的事。只要不在這兩類裡，就不算重要的事。他只是不確定他的事業要歸在哪裡。  
  
John是個醫生。他在醫學院時念得很認真，也應用到那個讓他傷殘的戰爭裡，然後返鄉繼續實踐。因傷必須退出軍旅生涯並不算是種退步， ** _那份職業_** 才是他從一開始就想做的。從在地方小診所看看打噴嚏到一個真正的醫院有個正式的位置處理些攸關生命的疾病費了他很大的功夫。這花了他好幾年時間，認真進修直到 ** _他_** 能成為別人諮詢的對象。他終於坐上那個他真的很想要的位置──也是他一開始終於決定要跟Mary定下來的部分原因。他可以為他們倆當個醫生到老死，這樣夏洛克自蘇格蘭場辭職後可以開開心心的在家粗魯的抱怨，然後培養些可能會讓他們倆都驚訝的嗜好。  
  
如果要John在Sherlock和他自己喜愛跟在乎的事情間做選擇，永遠都是案子與Sherlock。他過去一直都是選Sherlock。他從未後悔過。他從不曾也絕不會要Sherlock在他和他的工作之間作選擇；John尊重這男人與他的天賦間的緊密聯繫，但事實就是到最後犧牲的總是John。John對Sherlock陷入的危險又愛又恨，Sherlock也對John總是被忙碌的醫院拖走無法加入他的興趣裡感到痛恨。這裡沒有中間地帶。要不是John辭掉醫院工作好讓Sherlock開心，就是Sherlock辭掉蘇格蘭場好讓John開心。這件事越想就越覺得不是他一個人能做的決定。他知道自己的立場，什麼對他重要，想要什麼害怕什麼。交往是一種施與受，也許是時候讓Sherlock明白這點了。也許這會是他們成唯一對以後第一次一起做的重大決定，特別是還有個Moriarty坐在長椅等在那裡。  
  
想到那個他藏在口袋深處，收在某個秘密基地好等著重見天日的念頭，他掏出自己的手機。  
  
Ross小鎮古樸住家和商業區的白圍牆就在前方，他慢下腳步，為那些現代科技分心了一下。他可以聽到一台計程車疾駛而過，於是在打開手機螢幕時往旁邊一退進入草地裡。他不確定要怎麼表達他該說的那些話會最好。是該用「我知道還有另一個Moriarty」開頭，或者放在『我們得談談第二個案子』之後？肯定有什麼方式可以表達『我知道你不知道但你得知道我知道了好讓我們可以談談你不知道的那些事』。他在這事上還沒有機會多想他的手機就跳動起來，鈴聲嚇了他一跳。那上面的來電顯示『Patience』就像個來自宇宙的諷刺定時訊息。他左右巡視了一下，發現完全他是完全的隻身在此，然後把手機貼上耳朵。「哈囉？」  
  
「John？」她的聲音近乎惶恐。「John，他在找我。他會殺了我的！」  
  
John把手機壓在頭上，蓋著耳朵好擋住風切聲。「誰在找你？」他問，在前往紅獅旅社那條景色熟悉道路上加快了腳步。  
  
「Jim！他－他給我送了張紙條。某個替他工作的人給我送了這張紙條！他會殺了我，John！求求你幫幫我！」  
  
「好了，冷靜點。你報警了嗎？」  
  
「我怎能相信警察？就我所知，他們全都是他的人！John，你是我唯一能信任的人！你是唯一一個我很確定不是跟Moriarty一道的人！求求你，我人在旅社，你在哪裡？」  
  
「快到了，」他開始小跑步，在穿越微微潮濕的草地回到人行道上前滑了一下。「聽著，你人在公共場所，那很好。在吧檯邊找個位置坐下，坐在大家能看到你的地方然後盡可能的遠離窗戶。我幾分鐘內就到。」他在最後衝刺時仍讓電話通著，既是讓她安心也是讓自己知道狀況。他可以聽到一些吵雜的背景聲音，但他周遭繁忙的世界吵到足以輕易淹沒那些聲音。  
  
這很合理。Patience認識Jim，知道他是誰、在幹什麼，對他的雙重身份的瞭解多到足以成為一個頗具破壞力的目擊證人。童年夥伴變成兇手與告密者。這一點也不足為奇，但卻遠不是John預期會聽到的事。案子的發展太超前讓他有些失去重點。  
  
他滑行進酒吧，對自己脈搏激烈的跳著森巴舞、離喘不過氣只有那麼一丁點距離的樣子毫不自豪。一步、兩步、三步，Patience的手環抱住他，頭埋進他的頸間，她的皮包在她的手臂抱住他的身軀時滾了下來打在他的背上。  
  
「John，喔 ** _天啊_** ，我這輩子從來沒這麼高興看到誰過！」  
  
John在肺部進不了氣的時候咳了出來，他的手在她的肩膀上找到安全的著力點。「你沒事了，」他說，試圖在他的肺求著要喘氣時盡量聽起來夠安撫人心。「聽著，先坐下吧。我來打給Sherlock然後看接下來要怎麼處理。」  
  
她點點頭，在他的衣領間抽著鼻子，然後慢慢的抽身。「Okay…okay，我…好。就這樣吧。」  
  
他在領著兩人找張桌子時強迫自己擠出個微笑來。曾在櫃臺歡迎他們入住的那個什麼都知道的女人眉頭高揚，並刻意皺起眉頭看著他們。  
  
John拉張椅子坐下，他鞋子裡的腳血脈還在振動著。他早就不年輕了啊。他打給Sherlock然後等著，他的雙眼搜尋著窗外，巡視著其他客人。沒一個 ** _看起來_** 像個殺手但他不打算在這點上自作主張。Sherlock會比他更明白他們到底在面對什麼樣的情況。  
  
Sherlock總是手機不離身的。只有那麼幾次他沒接到John的電話，都是遇到可解釋的困境而且完全可接受的狀況。然而這回鈴聲幾乎都沒響就開始播放他自己的語音提示訊息聲──那是在John聽膩了Sherlock原本那段『最好是有趣的事』以後替他錄的。John對著自己的聲音忿忿低吼然後再打一次，結果完全一樣。  
  
「怎麼了？」Patience問，雙手把餐巾揪成一團。  
  
John大聲深吸口氣。「我有訊號，但接不通他那邊。」  
  
「他在哪裡？」  
  
「他事實上是去探查現場外那一區的房子。」他舔舔唇，下巴覺得很緊繃。「我猜他還沒能到你家那邊。那邊的訊號如何？」  
  
Patience的表情回答了一切。John吐口氣詛咒起來然後在座位上往後一靠，這次試著傳簡訊希望這能有機會傳達過去。『 ** _緊急。打給我。_** ** _-J_** 』他打著，咬著唇帶著期待地發送出去，然後不意外的響起令人洩氣的傳送失敗提示聲。他的運氣也就只夠得到這些空泛的罐頭字串了。  
  
「好吧……我想我們就在這裡等著。」他最終道，把手機放在兩人間的桌上。他的腳在地板上緊張的輕點，被停滯感堵了個全身。他伸手想召喚女服務生前來桌前。從她那緊張的樣子看起來，他想Patience應該喝一杯。  
  
然而Patience抓住他的手臂，拉了下來阻止他的叫喚。「John，我一看到字條就從家裡跑出來了。要是Moriarty早已派殺手到我家了呢？」她問，其中的暗示不言而喻。  
  
John縮緊下巴，牙齒為這股壓力抗議起來。「你有帶字條來了嗎？」  
  
她點點頭，拉開皮包最外面的隔層拉鍊拿出張有些縐折的紙來。她在桌上他的手機旁邊將它展開，在中間用粗體只寫著一個單字：

  
” **Hammurabi** ”

（譯註：漢摩拉比，巴比倫國王，以制訂巴比倫法律《漢摩拉比法典》聞名，核心論點是報復主義。）  
John困惑的看了一會，回想著在學生時代對這個奇怪名字的記憶。「什麼，以眼還眼？」  
  
「有來有往，」Patience縮回手好像怕被毒蛇咬一口似的。「我把Jim送上被謀殺罪吊死的路上。這是在威脅我的性命。除了他之外沒有人會送這個來給我。」  
  
在這點上John沒什麼疑問。人們通常不會沒事留下寫了巴比倫國王名字的紙條。而且Sherlock正前往Turner家──假設他還沒抵達的話。「我們得打電話報警。Sherlock正和Wiggins在一起，至少有人能跟他聯繫上，我很確定這點。」  
  
「你信任Wiggins嗎？」  
  
他幾乎都沒怎麼跟這個男人碰到面。John聳聳肩，把紙條從桌上收起折疊好放進自己的口袋。「在這件事上我們沒什麼選擇。」他承認。「Sherlock現在可能有危險了但也沒有其他方式可以跟他聯絡上。警用頻道是我們最好的賭注了。」  
  
Patience看著自己的大腿，她的棕髮從肩膀上垂了下來。「我們可以回去。穿過林子。我知道所有的捷徑──如果走得夠快的話不用半個小時就可以到我家，而且捷徑上的訊號還行。也許在我們靠近的時候能聯絡上他。」  
  
「如果你會怕的話我並不想要你回去。」  
  
她用力搖搖頭。「不。我……我覺得跟你在一起感覺安全多了。不管你要去哪我都跟你一起……來去找Sherlock吧。」  
  
「你確定嗎？」  
  
她點點頭。於是John也就不再堅持了。他拉著她的手臂一起站起身，讓她跟著上樓到他房裡。他從藏匿處把槍拿了出來然後塞到褲子後腰裡，一把扯掉西裝外套跟領帶然後換上輕裝外套好藏住他的武器。他本打算坐下來脫掉鞋子換雙適合的球鞋但這又要浪費不少時間，於是快速回到樓下而Patience仍緊跟在後。  
  
「跟我來！」她在他們衝出前門的時候大喊，帶頭前往若隱若現地綿延在馬路對面那片寬闊、起起伏伏的樹林裡。  
  
John趕忙跟上，鞋跟重重敲在實地上短跑過那段脆弱的開放空間進入另一個掩蔽裡。  
  
  
 **< TBC>**

 


	11. Chapter 11

John真希望他有花點時間換掉身上剩下的西裝。雖然平常穿是挺舒服的，但它可不是為了像這樣在林子裡狂奔所設計。雖然Sherlock不管幹什麼都能穿著他那一套──還貼身得要命──John在跟著Patience時可有些尷尬的時刻，他渾身大汗，皮膚因為粗魯的摩擦和空氣裡的各式各樣過敏原而發癢。專注在這短暫的不適上，比去想是什麼樣的恐慌讓他的腿越過倒下來的樹幹和亂石地要容易多了。  
  
他不確定他們跑了多久，或還有多遠要跑，甚至是人在哪裡。他信任Patience會知道而讓自己對周遭聲響保持警戒，等著任何一絲風吹草動暴露出除了他們以外的其他人行蹤。他得相信Billie會在Sherlock需要的時候成為他的武器，還有他自己能在事情真的朝向那個糟糕的方向發展之前趕到。在他腳步被絆住、感到有樹枝劃過肩頭或拉扯夾克時，實在很難保持樂觀的想法。按現況看來，就連務實主義都稍嫌過於乏味。  
  
他聽到右邊有動靜，雙眼巡視著直到發現那些枝幹下顫動的樹葉。他伸出手，抓住Patience拉住她，強迫她低下身直到膝蓋碰上地面。她的呼吸顫抖急促。  
  
「什──」  
  
「噓噓噓。」John的手指壓在她的唇上好一會然後伸手抽出插在褲腰上的槍。他指向前方那明明沒風還在微微晃動的樹葉。她的眼睛圓睜起來，她的手攀住他的大腿尋求力量。  
  
他們什麼話都沒說，John等著任何跡象出現，連呼吸聲也在展延的沈默裡漸漸平息。在沙漠的時候他曾受過訓練去尋找金屬反光。然而沙漠是個跟這裡很不一樣的世界，濃密的樹冠只有一點點灑進來的日光能夠在刀或槍上造成反射。他感到自己骨子裡的焦慮開始積蓄，然後發現葉子又一次跳動了，枝幹搖晃，樹枝折斷。Patience驚喘了一聲然後趕緊用手掩住嘴。John舉起槍，小心瞄準，仍然在等著任何威脅的實際訊號。  
  
當沈默再次降臨，John突然靈光一閃拿槍指向天空，對著頭頂樹木開了一槍。Patience尖叫著在John身邊蜷得更近，但約翰繼續張大眼睛，緊盯著搖晃的樹枝，終於看到奔逃的是鹿的背影，沿途驚擾了一些鳥類和小動物跟著四處逃竄。  
  
「是鹿。」John輕聲道，深深的吸了口氣後低頭看那個整個嚇壞蜷在腳邊的身子，指甲還痛死人地嵌進他的腿。  
  
Patience慢慢抬起眼，頭髮在臉上垂了下來，看著四周。「你確定嗎？聽起來──」  
  
「我知道，恐懼會讓腦筋糊塗。但下一次就不見得還是個假警報了，所以我們最好還是趕快。」  
  
她邊點著頭站起身，粗略拍掉身上的塵土然後再次帶路，走著，然後是慢跑，然後在那些聲音都在身後變成模糊的籠罩時再次疾奔。  
  
他又兩次叫Patience停下，半蹲著要她跪下來。一隻鳥。某個看不見的東西從反方向竄走的速度快到不可能是個人。John聽著她的呼吸聲提醒自己要平穩，然後試圖無視他因過度拉扯而疲倦的大腿肌肉、和踢到太多看不見的石頭忍不住想尖叫的腳指頭。  
  
「還多遠？」他問，在腳跟陷進泥地裡時揮去眉宇間的汗水問道。  
  
Patience深吸口氣大嘆，轉頭看著在John眼裡跟他們跑過的那一串密林沒什麼不一樣的樹林。「不遠了，」她說，挺自信的指著前方：「Boscombe就在那裡，我住在再過去幾公里遠的地方。那邊的訊號有時還不錯。我們可以順道過去然後再次試著聯絡Sherlock。」  
  
這聽起來不壞。John幫Patience最後一次站起身，然後快速的走入隱蔽的小空地，終於有一個看得見的終點了，擔憂跟著到John腦子裡越來越深的地方去。  
  
雖然他從來沒去過那裡，這地貌卻是熟悉得好像他來過。這裡遠稱不上美麗，更多的是不舒服和單調，除了濺在鞋上的泥土和樂得撲在他臉上的蟲子之外什麼都沒有。寧靜是John所能給的唯一稱讚。池子本身很大，至少有足球場的長度跟差不多的寬度，但兩側的植物感覺過度生長了。他們人正和案發地點同一端，泥地裡仍能看見混亂的偵察腳印。John不記得在Billie的影片裡有看見任何小船綁在岸邊，但其餘的部分他都能輕易對上，「你家是在那個方向，是嗎？」他問，指著Sherlock調查Patience足跡時所走的方向。  
  
Patience點點頭，走到他身邊。「是啊，如果他往那裡去的話我們距離不遠了。如果他在Moran家的話更近。」她先指向他們面對的小徑微東處，然後再指向北方。「然而如果他在McCarthy家，那是離得更遠了。如果我們還要去我家的話。」  
  
John舔舔唇，深吸口氣思考他們的選項。雖然這不是他需要自己做成的決定。他的手機在口袋裡震動，打破他們短暫的沈默，也讓他嚇了一跳。「是他，」他說，甚至都還不需要看到那上面寫什麼。他摸索著手機拉了出來，然後為自己濕滑的手指一直滑不開螢幕挫折不已。終於他還是滑開來了，顯示他有一個新訊息和好幾個未接來電──都來自同一個號碼。John短暫一笑然後先點開訊息。  
  
 _ **案件一：破解。案件二：誰告訴你兩個JM的事？ -S**_  
  
John瞪著看了好一會，收不住臉上那小小、鬆了口氣的笑容。Sherlock沒事──比沒事還好，他破案了，John真是迫不及待的想要聽答案。至於另一個問題，John立刻就覺得自己犯蠢了。當然在Moran和 Turners家裡肯定會有些McCarthy兄弟存在的線索。童年伙伴大概還持有照片和照片或其他之類的點點滴滴。不過現在還有其他更重要的事。關於他怎麼知道和那現在代表什麼意思對他們倆來說都可以等等再討論。  
  
John撥了他的電話號碼，在拿起電話靠近耳朵時看著Patience。「在哪裡跟他碰面比較好？」  
  
「啊……Boscombe池在這裡是個很大的地標。在那之後就只有房子跟小鎮了。」Patience說，指向他們來的路。  
  
「那就Boscombe池吧。」他不喜歡遠離目擊證人的念頭，但也不想在這種時候還得繼續拉長跟Sherlock分離的時間。回鎮上會比這種相對孤立的地點要安全，但他們很快就會回到鎮上了。一起回去。「看你能不能打個電話給你父親──或任何需要知道現在發生什麼事的人。」  
  
Patience點點頭挖著她的皮包，John則等著Sherlock接起來。他沒有等太久。「誰告訴你的？」偵探問，招呼完全都不打一聲。  
  
「你也好呀，」John戲謔的說，「聽著，我們可以晚點再談那件事。我人和Patience在Boscombe池，我們是來警告你的。Moriarty威脅要她死，我擔心那邊已經有人等著要取她性命了──也許就在她家。我們正要回到──」  
  
「John，閉嘴然後認真聽我說。你帶上你的槍了嗎？」  
  
「我當然帶著我的槍了。你以為我會──」  
  
「指著Patience；我們馬上過去Boscombe協助你。」  
  
John僵住了，肩膀緊繃起來。他很想說是這個命令和話裡的影射帶來的震驚讓他的脊椎戰慄。但這兩者都沒有抵在他身後某種冰冷堅硬的東西那樣令人不寒而慄，那刺痛的感覺暗示很可能是刀子，接著他感到自己的槍不客氣地從褲腰被扯了出去。  
  
「把電話掛斷，Watson醫生。」Patience命令，刀尖扎用力了點，傷口在汗水滲流進去的時候刺痛起來。  
  
John把手機拿離臉龐，雙手因為受訓習慣防備地高舉，而Sherlock的聲音依舊傳了出來。「Patience Turner的娘家姓氏是Moran，」偵探說，「她是Sebastian的妹妹！」  
  
John閉了閉眼，按下螢幕上的紅色按鈕，結束通話然後任手機掉在泥地裡。  
  
 _ **小時候我們曾玩在一起……可以說是自成一個小團體：McCarthy家，Turner家和Moran家……Sebastian和James及Patrick一起從軍去了，**_ **我** _ **結婚了，而Jim失蹤了……**_  
  
「操，」John低喃，在沈重的挫敗中低下頭。  
  
 ** _這可能意味著一個右撇子兇手從後方攻擊他，但Charles身後唯一的腳印只來自Patience……那具屍體臉上的痕跡；那是拉鍊的壓痕……他是被某種有拉鍊的東西打中。_**  
  
 ** _沒有袋子。_**  
  
「不是Jim做的，」他不可思議地笑了，他的胸膛為這個理解絞緊了他的肺。「Moriarty他媽的竟然是無辜的。是你；是你他媽的皮包。你怎麼做的，在裡面放了石頭？」他看不見她但可以感覺到她和聽見她，他最不想聽到的就是保險拴被打開的聲音。他感覺到槍口抵著他的脖子而刀尖離開後背的脊椎。「你為什麼要這麼做？」他問，努力試著別嚥口水。  
  
Patience嘆氣。「因為他還活著。我的意思是，你覺得我會是什麼感覺？我哥哥因為這男人愚蠢的命令進了監獄，而他，活得好好的，連試著伸一根該死的手指去幫Seb都沒有就只會跑來這個樹林。然後我聽到他說的 _ **每句話**_ 了。每一句。然後我想……這太過份了，你懂嗎？我的家人要爛死在監獄裡而他一點都不在乎。面對Jim我一點機會也沒有但……以眼還眼；用我的家人換他的家人。」  
  
「所以漢摩拉比是 _ **你**_ 寫的。」  
  
「收到紙條的事我沒說謊。那是Jim讓我知道他曉得我殺了他父親、也曉得原因的小把戲。而且他會殺了我。但不會是在我完成任務以前。」  
  
John的心沈了下去，抵著他脖子的槍口很溫熱，但仍然讓他一陣哆嗦。「你哥哥殺了人，Patience。Sherlock跟我只是做我們該做的事而已。」  
  
「我知道，」她說，她的聲音軟化了一會兒然後又再次用槍推著John前進，刀尖回到他的大腿強迫他邁開步伐朝著綁著小船的水岸前進。「我從來沒有預謀這些事，John，但我不會任機會在指尖溜走。如果我要完蛋，我也會拖著Sherlock Holmes跟我一起。為了Sebastian跟我自己。」  
  
John的嘴巴發乾，雙眼緊盯著小船絞盡腦汁地思考還有什麼選項。「為什麼是船，我們要去哪裡？」  
  
「就到池中心。在那裡才不會被打擾到。比較沒機會被Moriarty或Sherlock的人埋伏。」刀子頂得更用力了，只是微微扎進皮膚但已經夠讓John渾身僵硬起來。「你在水裡也沒法逃走。」  
  
「你以為我沒法讓你繳械嗎？」  
  
「你以為間接傷害不會讓你跟著沒命？」  
  
John咬著下唇，被押在身後的武器直推向前。「你不會想這樣的，你真的不想。」他說，試著想出一點什麼讓他們能繼續待在堅實的陸地上。「如果Moriarty在找你的話，你更加需要我們的幫助。我們有管道。某些甚至可以讓你用資訊換取洗刷謀殺罪名的管道。誰知道呢。不一定得是這個樣子。一切都還不遲。」  
  
「不，已經太遲了。」Patience扭了一下刀子讓John腳步一個不穩，膝蓋撞上船緣，那把槍還持續抵著他的後頸窩。「在阿富汗的炸彈奪走他的性命時對Patrick來說就已經太遲了。在腫瘤讓他瘋狂時對James來說就已經太遲了。在聽那個瘋子的命令而非自己思考時對Sebastian來說就已經太遲了。對Jim來說也已經太遲了──因為這次能對Sherlock Holmes復仇的人將會是我。」  
  
  
  
<TBC>


	12. Chapter 12

把船划到Boscombe湖中間不算很困難，但John的手仍然在拖著他們穿越那片停滯的綠色水域時被船槳磨得發疼。他沒有太多選擇。有那麼短暫的片刻他考慮把那長長扁扁的船槳揮上Patience的腦袋或身體，但她沒給他任何機會，她手裡拿著槍，雙眼一瞬不錯地看著他、命令他、確保他服從。跳進水裡只是把自己變成槍靶子，而跳向她則代表挨的可能變成刀子而非子彈。就目前來看，拖時間似乎是最好的賭注。不像她的哥哥，Patience並不是一開始就設下陷阱或補給設備然後等著事情爆發嚇Sherlock和其他人一跳。就這麼一次，John在自己身陷奇險時產生一種很有意思的平靜感，這股平靜在以往目標是Sherlock時從來沒有出現過。自己快被殺了是世上最輕如鴻毛的事。  
  
他看著在船邊飛聚的那一群群小蟲子試著別呼吸得太用力，然後鼻子發癢地用嘴巴吐氣。陽光溫暖的灑在他的臉上， 在空曠泥地上留下更長的陰影，那裡有他丟棄的手機和他們的足印。 如果 Sherlock和 其他人確實已經在森林小屋附近的話，他們就不會等上太久了。但時間似乎整個停滯了似的。  
  
「所以，你想怎麼做？」 沒有交談，甚至連鳥語啁啾也消失了，J ohn此時 問道。  
  
Patience 微微聳肩，沒洩漏半點打算。「我有你了。每個想抓到 Sherlock Holmes 的人只需要做到這點就夠了，不是嗎？」  
  
John 試著別沈下臉來。  
  
「我讀過你的部落格。」 Patience 解釋。「 Moriarty 知道要利用你。 Sebastian 也知道。 Sherlock Holmes 唯一最大的弱點就是 John Watson 醫生。然而如果你問我的話，他們都太入神到沒弄明白該怎麼利用你。男生就覺得這樣很有趣。放把火燒出一條路然後看著整個森林燃燒。」她嘆口氣，目光閃爍著離開 John 一會兒──而且也就那麼一會兒， 沒久到能讓John趁機做點什麼。 「男生們認為傷害一個人的唯一方法就是攻擊那個人，」她說，表情空白而穩定。「 但讓對方成為被遺留下來的人傷害才會更大。 」  
  
John 喉嚨發緊。「是啊。是的，沒錯。」他說，在小船漂浮在空曠的池子間時放鬆了船槳。他清清喉嚨，在褲子上擦了擦他酸痛的手掌同時看向船尾。沒有工具，只有一些細小的繩子，大部分是樹葉和樹枝，沒什麼比火種大的東西可以點燃。他舔舔唇。「你讀過我的部落格，對吧？所以你讀過關於我和 Sherlock… 還有我和 Mary 。所以你該知道我真的懂你在說什麼。被留下來真的是 …… 沒有任何言語可以形容。我也不會希望這發生在我最大的敵人身上。」  
  
「騙子。」  
  
John 坐直身子，肩膀向後一挺。「折磨人不會讓我興奮。」他簡單說道。  
  
Patience 瞪著眼好一會然後微笑溫柔了點，她的臉色就比日光暖上那麼一點點。  
  
水面除了小蟲子點出來的漣漪之外一片平靜。沒有魚兒濺起的水花，沒有蛇游過的蹤跡，沒有任何跡象顯示裡面有生物存在。似乎這裡養的生命跟個城市裡的水窪差不了多少；就只是個細菌和昆蟲的培育地。他們似乎把所有的野外生物都留在那片林子裡，只有頭頂上的天空在一群黑鳥吵鬧地飛過時嘲笑著他們。 John 抬頭看著牠們，想著牠們飛過來的方向是否就是 Sherlock 正在靠近的地方。  
  
「我是個戰爭新娘，」 Patience 在沈默中開口，握刀的手將那把武器鑽進身邊的座位。「 Patrick 和我在他們三個男生出發前一週結婚，然後我搬進他父親家好讓我不會一個人待著。你會在除了打掃之外沒其他事情可做時發現各種家族秘密。而且老人家只要年輕小女生願意聽就很愛開口。 Turner 先生和 McCarthy 是 IRA （愛爾蘭共和軍）中的伙伴。 Turner 出了麻煩回到家尋求庇護，幾年後 McCarthy 從此靠著勒索過上好日子。我殺的不是無辜的人， Watson 醫生。聖人是養不出怪物的。」她又一次轉動子刀子，讓刀身靠在她的膝上。「我不知道他們都幹了些什麼，但我知道 Turner 對 IRA 的恐懼多過他對英國的憤怒。 Patrick 在這裡長大而且社區裡的人都喜歡他們。但 McCarthy 家 …… 只能用目無法紀來形容了，我想。 Jim 玩的某些遊戲 …… 那跟英國無關，那是 …… 他就愛破壞一切然後轉過身霸佔掉。我成長的時候並不知道，但當 Turner 先生在聊那些以前埋炸彈和派送槍枝的日子時，怎知道 Jim 長成什麼樣子了？知道那些事就在你周遭發生而你全然無知時真是可怕。」  
  
John 點點頭，不確定在她繼續說話的時候還能做些什麼。  
  
「 McCarthy 先生痛恨 James 加入英國軍隊。然後那天在樹林裡 …… 聽起來他從來沒有原諒過 James 這樣背棄他們的傳統。 Jim 永遠都是他的最愛但他們倆都恨他。他們常帶著黑眼圈出現而且 …… 他是個嚴厲的男人。 Jim 總是看照著 James…… 我想 Jim 覺得他會很高興知道 James 已經死了但 McCarthy 先生很光火。他聽起來一點都不在狀況內而且有大部分的時間在大叫些聽不懂的話。蓋爾語吧，大概。我不知道。也不在乎。我只想傷害 Jim 所以我就殺了他。而且知道 McCarthy 先生是什麼樣的人讓我覺得像個超級英雄。我把石頭放進我的皮包然後甩向他的頭，接著把石頭丟進 Boscombe 池以防萬一。我作夢也想不到 Jim 會頂罪或者這會讓 Sherlock Holmes 來到這裡。只是來想點害蟲防治。只是想讓 Jim 知道隻身在世上是什麼感覺。如果他有一半他以為的那樣，他會直接回倫敦救 Sebastian 回歸自由。」  
  
「你為什麼要告訴我這些？」 John 問，感覺脖子上有小蟲子爬過一陣刺癢，他心不在焉的揮了揮。  
  
Patience 深吸口氣，她的手指在槍托上收緊。「因為我會殺了你， John 。我想你是該知道這一切。」  
  
他搖搖頭，小船同情的晃動起來。「不，這 _ **一點**_ 也沒有解釋到你為什麼要傷害 Sherlock 。因為你 _ **沒有**_ …… 」  
  
「我有。 Jim 要殺了我而這是我唯一能做的事。」她握住手槍的手指微微發抖，她的瞄準開始沒那麼穩定。「我殺不了Sherlock；沒人殺得了。但我能帶走他為之而活的那一切，然後祈禱這會讓他想自殺。」  
  
「 Sherlock 和我的生命要比你編造的這些宿怨要重要多了！」 John 在他的長椅上坐向前，小心不去觸發那個會忍不住扣下扳機好阻止他幹什麼事的手指。他平穩地深吸口氣，鎖住目光然後注入他不想費力去收斂的憤怒。「你以為就因為你殺了我， Sherlock 就會崩潰死去嗎？ Sherlock 會變成 Moriarty 就想要他變成的樣子，而且沒有我在那裡阻止他。你就只是在幫 Moriarty 的忙而已！」  
  
Patience 目光毫不動搖──不是在視線強度上而是在挫敗上。「我只好祈禱他沒有那麼堅強了。」她說。  
  
「他有。」他向她保證，但完全是無用的爭辯。  
  
鳥再次被驚起，但這次伴隨著風中一陣響亮、恐慌的「 John ！」讓他們倆都轉過頭去看向岸邊，有兩個男人和一個女人就站在那裡。不是現在就永遠沒機會了。  
  
Patience 似乎也這麼想。  
  
John 撲向她，在手槍擊發的時候把它敲到一邊，槍響撕裂平靜的水面，腎上腺素讓他什麼也感覺不到──到底中槍了還是沒有──他抓住刀子試圖避開刀尖，小船在他們的掙扎下危險地晃動起來。  
  
「 **JOHN** ！」  
  
小船翻覆的時候 John 腦子裡唯一的念頭只有別跌在刀尖上、把它抓住挪開好錯開它，然後兩人都跌進了池子裡。 Patience 在綠色湖水吞噬他們時的唯一念頭只有抓緊。  
  
世界在 John 張開眼睛時像染上了一層薄薄的馬丁尼，在他掙扎著要游到水面上時幾乎沒有能見度。 Patience 抓得很緊，他的腿被她攫住，她的手臂環住他的胸膛刀子在天曉得什麼地方。綠色的池水漸漸變成紅色但 John 不能有一刻分心去思考那是誰的血。他奮力游著而她奮力要淹死他，還有衣服的重量給她加持，他感到頭頂的日光暗了下來，小船的影子越來越小而且已離開他伸不出的雙手所能觸及之處。  
  
他改變戰術，轉而抓向 Patience 推搡著想鬆動她，他的胸膛在她緊抓著時灼燒起來。這不是很深的水池但事證明也夠深了。他在感覺到她的牙齒咬上他的胸膛時喘了一下──老天，不。他嗆到了。他試圖要排出滿肺的水卻感到自己的身體吸進了更多自以為能從其中分離出他所需要的氧氣的濃濁染血污水。那真的好痛。 John 又踢又掙扎地直到他感覺到她鬆開來，飄盪到底下黑色深淵，然後發現自己也被深黑籠罩住了。他看不到水面在哪。他看不到小船在哪。他已經失去方向感，然後意識漸漸從那些有多冷、感覺有多沈重、他有多不想死超脫開來。  
  
冰箱裡的實驗，玻璃罐裡的屍塊，凌晨三點的小提琴聲，穿著他媽媽寄給他的醜陋聖誕毛衣的冰冷夜晚。 Hudson 太太的自己做的食物，愛管閒事的記者，法律限制和待繳的帳單。來自 Harry 的酒醉簡訊， Sherlock 失蹤的襪子，關於史酷比狗狗優缺點的爭論。 在退休小屋那一床被褥間接吻 ，他的 **聲音** ，碾動的臀， 准許繼續下去然後對他展示他的運輸管道能夠帶他到達怎樣的境界。  
  
John曾經走過這條路，而且他知道接下來他作不得主了，但在腦子裡他乞求和祈禱別在他有機會試試看 Sherlock 是否怕癢、或問問他最喜歡的 披頭四 是哪一首前把這一切收走。他還想知道 Sherlock 會不會喜歡他媽媽做的鄉村派。  
  
在James Moriarty骨灰的致命擁抱下，John沈進Boscombe池底黏糊糊的水草中然後什麼都沒辦法想了。

  
\---

  
John的胸口 _ **很痛**_ ，而驚嚇是他除了又哽又嗆地從嘴裡嘔出腐水、感覺到自己被翻成側躺而什麼事都不能做時唯一的感受。他的頭快痛死他了，耳朵也嗡嗡作響，他的胸膛為每一口窒息的喘氣尖叫不已，但就在喘氣和假裝他眼角積蓄的那些不是淚水的時候，John突然明白到他還活著。有手在揉他的背，溫柔的聲音在John的肺吐出最後一口池水然後大大抽了口氣時正在說些鼓勵他的話。  
  
「好了，John。你做到了。吸氣然後吐氣。就這樣。」  
  
John討厭Billie聲音裡的語氣，但完全不介意有隻手一直鼓勵地揉著他冷冰冰又濕答答的皮膚。他眨著模糊刺痛的眼睛，直到他的視線漸清他的眼皮酸痛。但他已經能從模糊的視線裡看到她在上頭沐浴在一團黃色的光暈裡，她的金髮在臉上滴著水。  
  
「救護小組應該會在十點到。」是Wiggins。  
  
「他們就只能做到這樣嗎？」是Sherlock。雖然他們的聲音聽起來有點扭曲──他的耳朵還為著壓力和水而堵塞──他也不會搞錯Sherlock那精練的回嘴。  
  
「抱歉，我們不在倫敦。到任何地方都得花點時間。」  
  
「我沒事，」John呻吟，再次咳嗽，強迫自己撐住手臂轉過身好感受到跪在膝下的實地。他感受到泥巴和池水和死亡的重量。  
  
Billie的手穩穩握住他，引導他保持穩定地起身。「別太快，」她提醒，但John搖搖頭，用手掌根揉揉眼睛對著他認為是Sherlock的陰影方向眨眨眼。  
  
「Patience呢？」他問，聲音沙啞破碎。  
  
Sherlock瞪著他好一會然後聳聳肩，手深埋在口袋裡。  
  
「我們沒找到她，」Wiggins解釋，還在滴出一身池水。「能找到你已經很幸運了，說真的。該死的那湖裡面根本伸手不見五指。」  
  
John又咳了一次，在他的肺持續運轉歡唱著哈利路亞時喉嚨卻抗議起來。他記得血的味道，摸索著身側，感覺那沿著縫線的柔軟的刀傷痕跡，「我受傷了嗎？」他剛剛還堅稱自己沒事，所以現在這問句像個搞笑的進度追蹤，但他還是暈頭轉向的，除了基本活著之外其他所知甚少。  
  
Billie幫他坐起身，提供他肩膀好讓他靠著。「我看起來還好。還有哪裡痛嗎？」  
  
「我的肺。」  
  
「任何跟溺水沒關係的地方？」  
  
John搖搖頭，感覺呼吸再次回到正常而自然，不再因為他排出那麼多液體而抗議。  
  
Wiggins員警大聲嘆氣，把一顆石頭踢進Boscombe池裡大聲咆哮。「見鬼的現在這個案子要怎麼才能起訴Patience？你根本缺乏翻供證據。」  
  
「我不覺得這有什麼意義了，員警。」  
  
Wiggins瞪著Sherlock在說話時讓濕透的袖子在泥岸上甩出水滴。「我想你會發現，不管這案子是不是要起訴James McCarthy對他來說都不重要了。」  
  
Sherlock搖搖頭，他的雙眼緊盯著對岸，只是抬起手臂指著那稀稀落落的墳。  
  
John轉過頭正好看見一個男人，半掩在樹林裡，點了點他的帽子然後沒入樹林與陰影交織的迷宮裡。  
  
  
<TBC>


	13. Chapter 13

John回到紅獅旅社的的第一件事就是刷牙。感覺好像他永遠也沒辦法把那綠色池水的味道從嘴巴裡洗掉，但該死的就算得擠光所有薄荷牙膏他也要試一下。他瘋 狂地刷他的舌頭，在牙刷刷到接近喉頭的時候嘔了兩三次，在那個味道還是刷之不去時差點乾嘔。去舔石頭上的池塘污泥大概就是這個味道。或是去吸水族箱的牆。 薄荷還挺有用的。  
  
接下來的熱水澡也感覺也很不錯，即使越多水就越不吸引人。他有好幾個小時都穿著濕透的衣服和泡水的鞋，擔心自己就要忘記乾燥是什麼感覺了。倒不是說地方診 所沒有設法讓他舒適點。只是常話說的好：醫生就是最糟糕的病人，而儘管符合刻板印象很討人厭，John發現自己還是不脫常軌。半小時的氧氣罩和幾針綜合預 防針已是他願意接受的極限。夏洛克沒在這點上跟他爭吵所以約翰就堅持立場了，放自己回家照顧自己然後跟牙刷來一場期待已久的約會。他的身體仍然酸痛。在皮 膚上抹上帶著甜味的泡泡，在清洗時隔絕了不適帶來一點點撫慰。John深深吸著殘存的蒸氣好讓它舒展他的鼻竇、把泥巴擤進衛生紙裡。他從來都不是溺水的頭 號粉絲。對森林裡的池水也沒有任何興趣說實在話。然而，站在他倆的房裡腰間圍著毛巾，為求得體再鬆垮地套上晨袍的John心想，那些現在全都發生過了，也 結束了。  
  
Sherlock就坐在清爽的白床單上，那雕像般的坐姿就跟他們回來以後John離開前的樣子一模一樣，連外套上的折痕都沒有變化。  
  
John把門在身後關上時強迫自己露出一個小小的傻笑。「終於感覺又像個人了。」他宣告著嘆了口氣，輕踩過地板來到房間的另一頭，他的衣服正整齊地疊在那 兒。新的長褲、內褲和圓領踢恤。John對它們輕拍了兩下，身子還太潮濕不適合換上，然後轉頭看著那個舉世唯一的Sherlock Holmes是否表現出任何生命跡象。  
  
那個男人仍然拒絕動一下。甚至也沒抬眼看John或點個頭表示他聽到了。嚇到了，John想著，緩緩從鼻子呼了口氣。自從他來到Boscombe池的泥岸 看著對岸的Moriarty那一刻起，Sherlock就一直顯得冷漠而疏離。醫生本來還期望一旦他們在私人避難所單獨在一起了之後偵探會放鬆一點，但這 個男人顯然拒絕了這份有利緊張神經的平靜。他似乎把自己關在那個有趣的小腦袋裡的某個地方了，自給自足地和他自己的思緒與恐懼在一起。  
  
Moriarty還活著而且自由了，McCarthy脫逃這件事在John戴著氧氣罩、盯著呼吸系統上的圖表時確認了。似乎那個很有病的男人一直在等著能 和John說上話。這其中的暗示超出John所願意思考的範圍。但Sherlock顯然深思過了。John心忖，Sherlock _ **不**_ 太可能不考慮所有面向直到一切細節都清楚地像條通往懸崖碼頭的路。  
  
John靠著化妝台，手掌沈重地在洗白的木頭上。「你還好嗎？」他問。「你好安靜，自從──嗯，今天的每件事開始。」  
  
一如之前，Sherlock似乎就只會忽視他。John皺起眉，手指再次梳過他潮濕的頭髮。  
  
「嘿，呃……Moriarty的事我很抱歉。我很確定……好吧，我想我什麼都不確定了。但一切會沒事的。不管發生什麼事。」  
  
  
  
「你打算這樣冷戰一整晚？」  
  
這不管怎麼回答都會是一種否定（譯註：哈哈因為開口就打破沉默了）。Sherlock尖銳地倒 吸一口氣，他的身子緩緩地下沈彎曲起來，只是因為姿勢太僵硬才沒癱成一團。除了那口氣息之外，他看起來就好像不打算動了一樣──又一次，在那眨也不眨的瞪 視之後似乎還有些別的。他的胸膛隨著呼吸起伏著，沈默從秒延長到分，然後他張嘴終於不只是因為需要空氣。「你死了，」他說，聲音低到就像一陣穿過房裡的震 動，輕到像個心跳似的。「Billie拉你出來的時候，你已經死了。」  
  
他感到一陣滋滋掃過末稍神經的驚嚇穿越全身。「……Moriarty還活著而且逃走了而你還在想 _ **那個**_ ？我沒事，Sherlock。那最多才幾分鐘──腦子沒有受損，肌肉沒有受傷，我很健康而且隨時準備好上工了。我真的把你嚇得那麼嚴重嗎？」  
  
沒錯。John至少看過一次僵硬版的失常愛人，那時他感官所訴說的，他的腦袋卻無法理解。現在只差一杯酒讓偵探抓在顫抖的手裡，就能重現當時的畫面。（譯註：應指202偵探看到害怕的具象化，但理性無法接受，在John死掉這次也是）  
  
Sherlock低頭看著他的腿，手指抓進褲子上的皺摺裡。「以前，我總是認為我可以救你，」這次他的聲音更低沈更大聲了點。「即使在你有危險的時候，我以為……我從來 _ **不會**_ 無助。但那時我什麼事都做不了。我看到你們兩個掙扎著掉進水里，我看到Billie跳到水裡然後那個員警也跟著下去。我只能站在那裡等著你們出現，看著泡泡浮上水面，屏氣凝神看有沒有可能你還有意識可以拯救你自己。然後我終於看到你了，你沒有……你 _ **沒有**_ 。 我這輩子看過多少具屍體但我從來不曾覺得那麼……想吐……在看到那一具的時候。那不是你，John，那只是一堆會腐爛的血肉。那令人噁心。」他的頭向前一 低，一簇簇的捲髮不像樣地彈動著晃到他的眼下。他的下巴緊繃雙唇抿成一條白線。有些感情他就是沒法那麼輕易而且毫不羞恥地接受，John想。但沒有什麼比 一個堅忍的男人為他的心失常更美麗的事了。  
  
「我不是故意要嚇你的。」John用比耳語大不了多少的聲音說。  
  
Sherlock搖搖頭。「你沒嚇到我。我沒被 _ **嚇到**_ 。」他終於抬起視線轉向John，但面對上的是Watson式那種獨特的、洞察一切的皺眉，就算凝聚全世界的決心也難以堆疊出與之抗衡的力量。於是相反地，Sherlock臉帶不悅，用惱火掩飾恐懼。「你不許死，John。我已經為這費了太多力氣。」  
  
那是種試圖要挑起爭端、但同時又讓人感到浪漫的表達方式。John是個槍手也是個醫生， _ **John**_ 負責提供保護而Sherlock甚至偶爾還需要被提醒一下John的在場或缺席。Sherlock無視這一切，直到它重要起來。Sherlock不是保護者，他甚至連自己都保護不好。  
  
但那場跳樓卻是為了拯救John。Sigerson只是一個世界裡沒了John就無法運作的Sherlock，為保護他周全的需求而衍生。意圖為Mary 而犧牲和冒險處理Moran都是為了保護John。John守衛了Sherlock十八個月，而Sherlock那幾乎三個整年活著的每一天就只為了回 報。他所花費的努力和所投注的情感強度無庸置疑。他們費了那麼大力氣才做到現在這個樣子，只有死才能將他們兩分開。  
  
John舔舔唇，不確定要怎麼在大部分安慰都是謊言的情況下讓他伴侶的心情放鬆點。「我們過著危險的生活，Sherlock。我沒法保證不會哪天被殺，你 也一樣。失去你的念頭也讓我很害怕。我失去過你一次，我已經知道那是什麼樣子。下一次我可能沒那麼幸運能盼到你回來。那種奇蹟只會發生一次。」  
  
Sherlock緩緩點頭，他的怒氣為這適當的回應鬆動了點。他嘆口氣，手指耙梳過他的鬈髮，彷彿在梳理思緒。「我很高興你接受了那個工作。醫院那個。」 他最後說道，視線轉向對面牆上掛舊畫但莫名還是知道John就要回嘴了：「我是認真的。我想念你跟著我但我們都知道我會變成什麼樣子。當我工作的時候，我 就是工作，除了案子以外我什麼都看不見。不管你是跟著我或工作或待在家裡，根本沒有差別。當我工作的時候沒有時間可以給你。而我認為在知道你很安全的時候 我能工作得更好。」  
  
「我不想要跟你的工作斷絕往來，Sherlock。那是一部份的你也是一部份的我們。」  
  
「也是會終結我們的部分。」  
  
John為Sherlock沙啞的男中音裡的後悔與空洞的接受感到胸口一陣劇痛。他從化妝台上撐起身，腳步緩慢而謹慎，慢慢站到Sherlock面前讓他 的視線就只能放在他身上，然後輕撫著他眉頭上的捲髮。「不會是我們的結局。」他承諾道，手指在臉頰上流連，然後順著輪廓分明的顴骨滑到下巴捧住他的臉。 「我們也許會死在你的某一次冒險，但我們還是在一起。這不是結束，Sherlock。這還是會在我們死後繼續下去。」  
  
這回答太庸俗了。根本不可能。這是個天大的浪漫謊言，如果他的伴侶不是個相信身體是各種元素的化合物而且靈魂不存在的科學家可能還有點作用。他們死去之後只會被焚燒埋葬，除了關於他們的回憶什麼都不會留下。  
  
不，不只是回憶，還有被他的終生伴侶記錄下來讓全世界都知道的大偵探 _ **傳奇**_ 。  
  
也許沒那麼不可能。也許那不只是個浪漫的謊言。也許他們可以在那有時就只會給他們帶來悲慘的故事和關注裡永遠在一起。也許他們可以永遠愛著彼此，即使在死後。  
  
Sherlock沒吐出什麼嘲諷的話，也沒有擺著臉蔑視他不管有沒有說出口的情緒。相反地，他把手伸到John的後頸上，迫使他彎下身，然後毫不遲疑地用那纏綿、真誠、無須多說的唇吻了上去。  
  
John樂得從命。他一手撐在床柱上，另一手握住Sherlock的肩維持一種彎身半籠罩著的姿勢，他晨袍上的腰帶輕點著Sherlock的大腿。一切嚐 起來都像薄荷，但那分開邀請他進入的唇上的質地仍然十分珍貴。John要了所有他所給出來的全部，發現那些毫無保留的回應是多麼可人，Sherlock在 評估、調整然後實踐他的每一個動作。這彷彿就像一場呼叫應答的遊戲，教Sherlock怎麼依次熱情地應用接吻和呻吟。那些資訊已被刪除；親密動作因為對 案子有用而得以保留，但應用技巧卻因缺乏興趣而丟失，或是根本從未練習過而全然新奇。從來沒有任何已知的沒問出口的問題。但那在Sherlock Holmes的舌頭還在你嘴裡時實在很難在意有沒有答案。  
  
那些不自由主的呻吟和飢渴濕潤的聲響轉成更認真、卻很少成形的不顧一切，雙手滑進John潮濕的腿彎好讓他的膝蓋別再顫抖。他的雙眼緊閉，牙齒在 Sherlock的下唇上輕咬著，而那些纖細靈巧的小提琴手指則滑進他腿間懸蕩匯聚的衣料裡。預期作用已經讓John為這觸碰而激發他的興奮，指尖在他赤 裸的陰莖上的第一下好奇的愛撫讓John抓在床柱上的手指都發白了，一口氣卡在肺裡。就是這樣，事情就要在今晚發生了。他可以從Sherlock的手感受 到他的想法，微微不確定地變換著角度去接近碰觸另一個人，滑過他的柱身用手輕輕圈住好量測周長。另一隻手則收攏覆上他的陰囊，並揉動按摩著睪丸，這種珍惜 感讓他自身的熱度和Sherlock的撫觸都暖暖地聚積在腹部。他這樣撫摸自己已經好幾個月，而不自知地等著Sherlock像這樣撫摸他已經過了好幾輩 子。  
  
John的手從Sherlock的肩膀前移到他的頭部，抓住他的捲髮定住他，黑髮在他加深這個吻時凌亂地在指間散開。他舌頭刷過敏感的上顎、舔過他的臼 齒、與Sherlock那通常放肆惡毒但現在卻驚人順從的舌頭相磨蹭。他在Sherlock緊緊的掌握裡微微壓抑地嗚咽，Sherlock手指繞著醫生， 在包皮與龜頭冠部輕輕收緊。John渴望地呻吟起來，挺動臀部迎合愛撫，驅使Sherlock將試探的觸碰圈成一個鬆散可抽插的拳頭。剛洗完澡的潮濕完全 不足以濕潤Sherlock的手心，摩擦起來的不適感幾乎跟快感一樣強烈。但現在John最不想做的事就是抽身把事情弄舒服點。快渴死的人不會拒絕任何能 滿足的東西。  
  
但紳士也不會在男友還衣著整齊、亟待回報時只是呆著接受男友的手活。  
  
John一手固定在床上另一手向下摸上Sherlock的大腿，那堅硬火熱的腫脹迎向他，擠壓的手心給Sherlock帶來的快感令他意外地拱起背，發出 近乎無聲的喘息。這把John燃得好像那是他自己的快感一樣。Sherlock的聲音通常很快就能讓他興奮起來，而那些聲響，那些難以成句化成慾望的喘 息，就是他的末日。John想吻上去而Sherlock的頭卻往後一仰，他的唇最終落倒了那伸展暴露開來的雪白頸子上。他吸吮啃嚙，舌頭沿著肌腱蜿蜒的同 時一手隔著褲子撫弄著Sherlock，John盡量延長這第一次接觸的感覺，即使還臉紅地想起早先那次短兵相接也不想太躁進。Sherlock在 John推進的時候向前一頂，原因不外乎恐懼、不顧一切，還有最重要的愛。這不完全是John想要的方式，但在他龜頭裂縫上抹開前液的好奇手指幾乎快說服 他見鬼的拋開浪漫燭光、就這樣給兩個人一場痛快。Sherlock大概還會嘲笑他想放抒情音樂的念頭。太感性。但沒有感性成分存在的性就只是發洩，而 John就算只接個吻也要事出有因。  
  
他輕輕從Sherlock身上退開，手仍在他的臂膀上緩緩輕撫著。「S-Sherlock。」他舔舔唇想掃去結巴，在感覺腹股間的激情輻射開來時感到不可 思議的燥熱。「我們應該…啊……」他在腦子裡搜尋著那個長久以來想給他們空間的想法，然後視線為Sherlock眼裡那些神奇而深淺不一的顏色震驚了。老 天，他真美，而Sherlock臉上的紅暈顯示他把這給大聲說出來了。他溫柔地吻他，為他腫脹下唇的深瘀道歉。『想要』很重要，但還沒比John的決心重 要。「我也許可以來兩次，Sherlock，」他說，額頭貼著額頭。「然而我寧願 _ **跟你**_ 一起做完，而不只是 _ **因為**_ 你的幫手。」  
  
大概沒有更好的例子來示範Watson是怎麼樣說不出『我愛你』這幾個字了。但Sherlock讀得懂Watson的每一種語言然後回以Holmes話地慢慢解開他的襯衫。John渴望地呻吟了，把手滑進去協助他把西裝外套從肩上往後推。  
  
「右邊的口袋，」Sherlock命令，好奇地，John的手向下遊蕩摸索著。他摸到一些硬硬長方形的東西，拉了一個出來拿到兩人之間看了一下。潤滑劑。試用包大小的隨身型潤滑劑，那種幾乎所有診所都會有的東西。  
  
John輕笑起來，拿在手裡翻看著。「真是不能五秒鐘不看著你啊。」他說，嘴角咧到都發疼了。他抓了一把丟在床上，鉅細靡遺地想像著把雙手都好好潤滑過，然後以一種恐怕要讓床腳散架的變奏旋律、滑溜抓著對方、像青少年似地蹭著彼此搖晃抽動，那感覺會有多好。  
  
Sherlock解開他的襯衫然後拉開，半掛在手臂上的外套成了他褲頭以上還沒全裸的唯一原因。「只是為主動積極做一點努力罷了。」他陳述，在John揭 露他的身子時坐直起來，等著給他肌膚上的絲質襯衫最後一推，然後抓住John晨袍上搖曳的腰帶，像要揭開什麼工藝品帷幕似的一拉。那帶子鬆得都不需要費上 力氣。他雙眼緊盯著John。「我們都是行動派，John。害怕無法用來描述剛開始看到你在岸上的感覺，愛也不是夠精準的字來說明為什麼我無法失去你。也 許這是讓你明白我的最好方式。」  
  
John舔舔唇，肩膀一聳把那沒固定好的衣物給褪下只留下腰間的毛巾。他點點頭，心跳加速。解釋某種看不見摸不著的東西就像對瞎子描述顏色，對聾子描述聲 音。沒有其他方式可以品嚐這個紫色樂章（譯註：purple music，不確定含意<<<如果大寫的話是某音樂廠牌…同求科普）。對於他的悲傷，沒有比『 _ **我懂你的感受**_ 』 更沒用的話了，所以他從不曾費心告訴別人是誰讓他哀悼多年。失去，害怕，驚恐和愛。它們對每個人來說都是種無形而且因為經驗而獨一無二的感覺。John不 介意用自己的身體說出『我愛你』。他的手不管在抗議或擁抱上總是能替他表達得更好。「你不會也剛好偷了保險套吧？」他問，比較擔心要睡在黏膩的床單上勝過 要弄得滿手鹹濕的精液。  
  
「不。」Sherlock拉下他沒繫緊的毛巾任它落在地板上，雙眼在他的手框住他赤裸的臀部時毫不動搖的盯著。「如果你戴不戴都行的話，我寧願你別戴。儘 管你的經驗值夠高，但卻從來不曾在插入性行為時有過純粹直接的親密接觸。雖然我並不看重貞操，但仍然想讓你體驗點不一樣的東西。」他頓了一下，偏著頭抬高 了眉毛。「除非你有衛生方面的考量，這樣的話Billie都會帶一串放在皮包的拉鍊夾層裡。」  
  
如果地板還待在John的腳下，他也感覺不到了。他只覺得膝蓋一陣發軟。Sherlock當然不會是在建議──但是，喔 _ **天啊**_ ，他是。John的燥熱既是因為尷尬也是因為性奮，他的下體還證據確鑿地證實了後者。他舔著唇，在Sherlock專注的黑色眼珠和他掐在骨盆上的手指間困難地吞嚥著。「我們──我們不必──」  
  
「我想要。」Sherlock的聲音堅定但他的觸碰很輕柔。他的視線往下移動，臉龐靠上去吻住John的肚臍窩，下巴在噘嘴沿著小腹上的毛髮線移動時輕擦 過他的柱身。「我感謝你的反對，但這是你一向會做的事。這是你很有信心做的事而我要你最好的那一面。我值得最好最盡力的你。」他說，雙唇再次分開，舌頭沿 著同樣的路徑往下掃過，避開下方的毛髮好讓他的手指環繞住根部露出他的目標。  
  
John把手壓在Sherlock的髮上，掌根貼著他的額頭、手指捲住他的瀏海好將他固定住。「我為你做的一切都是盡全力做到做好的，Sherlock。」他發誓，腦中不那麼能言善道的部分則為了他的老二和Sherlock的嘴唇之間的距離有多短瘋狂旋轉起來。  
  
Sherlock輕柔地笑了，展開的手指熟絡地圈住John的老二。「我知道。但人們一般在提到性愛的時候，就是 _ **那個**_ 意思。所以別停留在修辭上做文章了。來做愛吧，John。」他傾身向前，吻上紅潤的龜頭，已經退縮的包皮在他推進的嘴裡因慾望而變得顏色深沈。John窒息的呻吟變成哼聲，無言鼓勵他繼續品嚐，偏過頭他伸出舌尖在繫帶間探索掃蕩、測試並取得數據以供將來好好運用。  
  
Sherlock並不會因為那些臨機應變的技巧贏得任何獎賞，但John已經瀕臨慘敗，只差隨隨便便一吸就能高潮。「你真的確定嗎？」他盯著天花板，彷彿 在瞧他的持久力是否在被儲存那裡，因為他顯然沒剩多少。莫非定律顯然就是在指這種時刻：每當你真的想讓某人開開眼界時，你就剛好幾乎沒有什麼自制力。「任 何時候改變心意都不遲。任何你想要的。 _ **所有**_ 你想要的。需要多慢就多慢。只要告訴我一聲就好。」  
  
Sherlock舔去頂端滲出的液體，手指更加堅定的緊握著。「我們還沒聊夠嗎？」  
  
「 ** _夠了_** 。」John嘶聲道，雙手回到Sherlock的肩上輕輕的把他向後推，到他坐直時還不停手地繼續引導讓他躺到床上。偵探的褲子最需要被剝除。讓John慾望重新聚焦的方式就是自己動手脫光Sherlock。  
  
他把鈕釦從釦眼裡擠出去，緊張的手指頭捏著金屬拉鍊頭往下拉，但還不夠謹慎，因為他沒料到眼前這個男人沒穿內褲。那黝黑、沒梳理過的捲毛立刻就出現在眼 前，沒有任何織物遮掩，就這麼圈在那受困的腫脹之下。John剝下他的褲子，重力讓Sherlock獲得解放的老二沒那麼滑稽地晃蕩，而是躺在他的小腹 上。John以前都見識過了──次數多到都不想提了──但不同的時空背景讓這普通的男性構造變得非常特別。Sherlock彎著頭看著John把那蒼白的 腳踝從襪子和褲子裡解脫出來。他的襪子因為乾燥的露水和汗水而捲曲，他的小腿因為連日的勞動有地上的樹枝劃過和飛濺的泥巴痕跡。  
  
他扭了扭腳指頭，撐著手肘坐起身。「也許我也該去洗個澡。」  
  
「沒關係的。」John說，跪在床上跨坐上他的大腿，然後彎腰再次吻上他，手指愛撫過肋骨上那些幾個月前還沒多少的肉。他聞起來像橡木和塵土。倫敦的黑煙已經被他留在森林裡。「你太棒了。」  
  
Sherlock得意地哼笑一聲，手指完全無視前戲地繞住John的老二。「千穿萬穿，馬屁不穿。」  
  
「但是 _ **這**_ 卻會讓一切迅速結束。」John輕笑，抓住他的前臂把手拉開，溫柔地把它們釘在床上。他吻住他，牙齒攫住他的下唇。「雖然我很欣賞你的積極進取，但就讓我領頭好嗎？你想要我最好的表現，不是嗎？」  
  
Sherlock雙眼微微瞇起。「我可不會養成把這些話說清講明的習慣。」他說著，在John的腿間挺動以加強他的觀點，臀部尋找並發現John腹股溝間火熱的接觸點。  
  
John貼著Sherlock的唇驚訝地喘氣──然後呻吟著退開來。「天啊，Sherlock。」他鬆開手捉住他的臀，在那九頭蛇的好幾個頭好像被釣上來大秀特秀時釘住它。「我才不管你在浴室可以多快速的擼一發，這可不是同一回事。」  
  
「那不代表你不應該就這麼幹。」Sherlock打趣道。  
  
很難搞在各方面來說都是描述偵探的最佳形容詞。John把鼓勵的笑聲留在肚子裡，然後挪身躺在他的愛人身旁，無視命令把他拉近了點吻上去，薄荷味總算都沒了。  
  
他把自己的大腿滑進Sherlock的腿間，讓兩人的腿交纏，手仍摟著讓他們倆的胸膛可以貼在一塊。他試圖不挺動頂上去。John試圖保持他的臀部不動， 他的腦袋跑到別的地方而手在大片肌肉和Sherlock脊柱上的隆起漫遊著。他讓他們的身子漸漸分開好沿著偵探起伏的胸部曲線愛撫他的胸肌，雙唇不曾離開 過它們的崗位。他用拇指摸上一處乳頭，打著圈把那硬挺揉壓進乳暈裡再任它恢復原狀。John很確定他已經夠瞭解Sherlock了，光憑那那短促的鼻息就 足以讓他明白Sherlock對這樣逗弄男性乳頭有何感想。一個熱情的揉捏引發出Sherlock把脊椎整個打直也提供了John關於這個領域所有該知道 的事。他在Sherlock輕啃著他的下唇時在他們的吻裡得意地笑了。John總覺得像這樣才是比較傳統意義上的浪漫。他挺希望他們的浪漫可以永遠不失趣味。  
  
不知道Sherlock能接受他在前戲裡沈溺多久。他們的生活總是沒什麼點綴，寧願直接了當的刺激，但如果說John不想好好享受眼前這個時刻就該死了。 他的Sherlock融化在他們的吻裡，在他的手底下是他肌膚溫熱的觸感，偵探的即時戰略緩慢地從純粹的模彷轉化成誠實、自身的反應。John愛死 Sherlock的長腿纏上他的樣子，和那些修長的手指如何精準地找出John身上所有不是讓他怕癢地驚跳就是敏感地顫抖的點。  
  
John抽身時手仍然留在Sherlock的髮間，Sherlock雙唇隨著他的撤退緊跟而上。「我得去拿──」  
  
「好，」Sherlock說，突然靠著極富創造力的腳趾幫忙而把一包潤滑劑遞到手上。他把包裝拿到腫脹的唇間，用牙齒咬開鋁箔外膜。手靈心巧絕對是種性感。  
  
John伸出手，讓Sherlock把內容物擠到他的手心，然後把手伸到兩人之間給Sherlock一記後者苦尋已久的親密碰觸，手指繞住被忽視的勃起令Sherlock驚訝而甜蜜地叫喊出聲。John舔唇注視著眼前這番景象，看Sherlock如何雙眼圓睜地向後仰著頭，讓John的手滑過他的身子、不 時到處堅定揉捏，讓他保持注意力純然集中。「真他媽的美極了。」John低喃，把臉埋進他的頸子對那片汗濕的肌膚又吸又吻。他調整了一下兩個人的姿勢，好讓他自己可以貼上Sherlock蹭在一起，然後從他的老二根部到他的毛髮末端都能感受到Sherlock的呻吟。「 _ **天啊。**_ 」  
  
「J-John，我──！」  
  
John點點頭，在喉嚨深處咕噥著向下伸手把偵探的陰囊覆在手心裡玩弄，指節按著他的會陰，同時挺動他的臀好跟著Sherlock的陰莖一起磨蹭。  
  
「 _ **喔，天啊！**_ 」Sherlock的手指深陷進John的臀，他的身體像音叉一樣在John敲對音符時顫抖起來。「我想我可能……感覺好像──！」  
  
John停住了，牙齒啃磨過他脖子上的筋腱。「你想要就這樣一次幹完還是先緩一緩？」  
  
Sherlock搖搖頭，氣息不穩又斷斷續續。「我不知…… _ **跟你一起**_ ，好嗎？」  
  
「我還沒要到呢。」  
  
「你可以嗎，」他呻吟，手指緊掐著John到快要淤青，甚至已經在褐色的肌膚上摳出了半月形的痕跡。「啊，你該停下來，不然我很快就要不行了。」  
  
John點點頭，一路吻回Sherlock的唇上並強迫兩人分開好讓呼吸跟心跳穩定些。偵探的後勁不足真的很可愛，但John試著別微笑，尤其現在這個可能會被誤解成嘲弄的狀況。他才不敢挑剔這男人缺乏經驗。John可愛死這點優勢了。  
  
Sherlock躺回床上，臉朝著天花板鼓著頰長長、顫抖地吐了口氣。「那真是……我們可還有不少待探索的領域，」他說，胸口的起伏慢慢穩定下來，從耳尖到腳指節上的肌膚都染上透亮的玫瑰色。  
  
John含情脈脈地看著他。「是啊。」他承認，坐起身用他的右手──乾淨的那隻──撫過愛人額頭上那些不太乖的捲髮。「你想要的話我們可以現在就停下。我不是指 _ **停下**_ 的那種停下但就只是……回到一開始我們在做的事。以後再做剩下的。」  
  
Sherlock深吸口氣，然後那瞬間John也不確定自己希望他怎麼選擇。這就好像要在兩種最愛的食物做決定：千層麵還是義大利麵──而無論如何，他都會吃到義式料理。不管他用什麼方式擁有Sherlock，他就是會擁有他，淺嚐過那麼多之後他的胃口已經漸漸被養大了。  
  
Sherlock嚥了嚥，最後從鼻子呼了口氣後看向床腳。「給我潤滑劑。期待你用油膩膩的手去打開包裝大概只是沒意義地把事情搞複雜而已。」  
  
John微笑，靠過去拿出剩下的小包放到Sherlock身邊。「你想負責潤滑的部分，我沒意見。」他說著再次吻上他，然後在Sherlock拉起膝蓋抵上他的身側時退開。  
  
Sherlock撕開另一包，遞向John。  
  
「大部分用中指。先別太過激。」  
  
偵探點點頭，擠出John認可的量。  
  
John舒適地側身，火熱貼著Sherlock，把頭憩在他的肩上，用手撐住自己。他的左手腕靠在Sherlock的左大腿上彎起手指伸向他的陰囊。「如 果在任何時候你覺得不喜歡了，讓我知道，」他說，在親密關係裡正需要自律和關心的時候，醫學知識冒出了頭。「就……嗯，就照你平常的樣子不用客氣地說你想說的吧。」  
  
Sherlock輕笑著，在床上調整他的臀然後依John的指示躺下來張開腿。「這不完全像我想像的那樣。性愛，我的意思是。」他不帶指責地評論。  
  
John吻上他的耳朵，中指在他的入口溫暖的打著圈抹上偷來的潤滑劑。「後悔還是擔心？」  
  
「都不是，」Sherlock說，轉過臉把鼻子蹭上John的。  
  
John更堅定地壓進那圈縐摺裡，感覺它在他的堅持下分開，他的指尖撥弄著但沒有伸進去。他溫柔地吻著Sherlock，反覆推進然後打圈，指節彎進一點 好滑順地在裡面繞轉。他可以感覺到Sherlock用鼻子深吸口氣，身體就這樣輕輕收緊的感覺如此新鮮又意外地舒服。他慢慢放鬆但完全專注地感受著，臀部 在那種新鮮又官能的感覺消失時微微擺動，本能地追求著更多。這是個好現象──一個非常好的現象──但還沒到讓John想把賭注全壓上的時候。「我現在要推 進去了，好嗎？」他問。  
  
Sherlock點點頭，重重的吞嚥了下好說出他的意圖。「好，那樣…那樣很好。」  
  
John側身坐起，用右臂撐住好看清楚Sherlock，因為他無法滿足於只靠著身體下方或吐在肌膚上的呼吸來感受Sherlock的反應。他把維持彎曲的手指推進了點，然後看見Sherlock正注視著自己，臉上的潮紅讓他的蒼白染上朝氣，海藍色的雙眼仍然熾烈。他的眉頭好奇地糾結著，不確定的表情在 John的手指欺近目標時雙眼突然眨也不能眨地圓睜起來。  
  
「太多了嗎？」  
  
「還好，」Sherlock在緊繃的下巴間喃喃說道。  
  
「你緊咬著我的手指。」  
  
「而你在玩弄那個敏感點。幹得很好。說真的，我不確定你期待我是哪種反應。」  
  
John吻上他的鼻子再次施壓，越靠越近但仍然沒有真正接觸，在手指越沉越深時堅定地壓上前列腺去好找到那個點。第一聲是像貓咪一樣的呻吟，令人驚訝地聲不成詞，接著發出來的聲音讓人聯想到字母表的第一個字母，除了一連串的『啊』之外什麼也沒有。Sherlock大腿整個夾緊John的腰，他的背拱了起來，頭在極度的放蕩中向後一仰。John在那簇神經叢上愛撫了一下以確保那反應不只是驚訝，固執地任Sherlock待在這種刺激下，讓他只能張嘴喘息。這男人毫不羞於表達享受，即使是這種事也一樣，John既羨慕他的坦誠又為自己能得到像他這樣的男人的愛而驕傲。  
  
John坐起身，再次溫柔地勸誘Sherlock的膝蓋再分開點。它們毫無阻礙地打開來提供更多的空間讓John收回他的手指，慢慢地，在Sherlock僵硬的身子從快感中解放開來時退了出來。「我想你挺喜歡的。」他說，微笑看著迷霧漸漸從他愛人的眼裡散開。  
  
Sherlock長長吐了口氣，泛紅的胸膛在他努力維持注意力時起伏。「我──對。有點太－……但，啊，我──我不認為在用上你的陰莖時你還能有一樣的精確度所以這應該……還不錯。」  
  
證明他錯了是個很值得的挑戰。John吻上他的膝蓋然後把左手再次伸向Sherlock，偵探好一會才想起他的職責，抓起那包已經打開的潤滑劑擠到那些手指頭上。  
  
「不用花太久的時間就可以把你準備好，」John說，嘴唇品嚐著Sherlock腿窩間的汗水味。「你想好要用什麼姿勢了嗎？」  
  
Sherlock只是翻了個白眼把空包裝丟到一邊去。John竊笑，再次開始緩緩的沿著會陰和那仍然放鬆的穴口打圈。「你想讓我說幾個聽聽嗎？優點跟缺點？」  
  
「我覺得我們可以就照你喜歡的繼續這樣一直做下去。」  
  
「是可以，」John同意，中指鑽了進去，開始持續在那還堅持著的肌肉裡緩慢而刁鑽地觸碰著。「我最喜歡的姿勢是能讓我插深一點或夠穩到能做些有力的動 作。傳教士體位可以幹得很不錯。不太是我享受做愛每種細節的理想選擇，但會是場棒呆了的性愛。一起側躺著也不錯只除了能幹的事比較像磨蹭而不是抽插，而從 我看過的照片上來說，面對面看起來受的一方好像被困住了一樣。」  
  
Sherlock輕笑，手舉過頭伸向床頭板。「你很享受這樣，」他顫抖著咧嘴一笑，眼皮沈重地闔上了。「知道得比我多。愛現。」  
  
「只是因為我沒什麼機會對你這麼做。」John沿著中指加入了食指，扭動著穿過阻力後緩緩在裡面加壓按摩。他看著Sherlock悶哼著大腿一抽緊，然後在呻吟聲中消退。John維持著半躺著的姿勢，不時轉著手將Sherlock擴張得更開，直到他的臀不自主地挺動起來。  
  
John試圖別去太認真去想在Sherlock裡面會是什麼感覺，或者如果Sherlock想要的話（關於他對這個男人的瞭解清楚地知道他該死的絕對會試 一下）吞沒他陰莖的每一吋、從頭到底完全深入又會是什麼感覺。他們現在是如此地接近，比較能安全地享受這一切：那份溫暖與柔軟，天衣無縫的緊貼，和在他的手指分開刮搔時分開的壓力。他可以感受到自己的老二期待地發脹，他的慾望已經準備好要再次抬頭。只要再過短短的幾分鐘。他不想催促但真是想得發疼。  
  
Sherlock閒散地套弄著自己，他的克制在不確定怎麼摸才不會一路推向高潮而顯得十分明顯。他偷用了John的節奏，那些將他擴張開來的緩慢抽插，然 後找到滿意的步調。John為這個景象舔著唇，看著Sherlock的手在他的手指被吞噬的同時落下，然後在他的手指幾乎抽出時升起。他盡其可能把這一切過程拉長，事前準備從來就不嫌多餘，他只是享受著Sherlock的表演。他已經每方面都完全準備好了，他的腦袋或身體都沒有半點絲退縮或恐懼。John 必須暫停時的遺憾只比看見Sherlock因此挫折不已時的快感小一點點。  
  
他再次伸出左手要潤滑劑，這次Sherlock爽快地放棄任務。  
  
「倒底還要多──」  
  
「夠了。只是為了讓下一步更順暢一點。」John靠上前一吻，他的手回到他長腿的交界處，在他的大腿內側和臀部抹上大量的潤滑劑──John自己逐漸抬頭的勃起當然更少不了──然後抹了幾滴推了進去。「我想要你在上面，Sherlock。」他低喃，再次吻上他的唇然後一路來到他的脖子。「你可以決定你比較想要我坐著還是躺著，但我想要你來控制前面這一段。我想要你依自己的需要決定速度。我想要你去感覺怎麼樣對你比較適合。而我想要看著你做這一切。」  
  
Sherlock縱容而充滿情感地輕笑著伸手梳過John的短髮。「那躺下吧，士兵，」他命令，「如果我是那個被觀察的對象，那我會想讓你有最好的制高點。」  
  
John為他的話和語氣裡的樂意渴望地呻吟起來，如此就緒， _ **如此就緒**_ ，而且沒有一絲假裝的順從在裡面。 Sherlock抓住John的肩膀將他翻身躺下，熱烈地吻住他然後跨坐上去，僅在姿勢需要的時候抬起身。他向下伸手抓住John的老二然後，大概想重新考慮了一下，放開手改而伸向自己後頭穩住自己。偵探的手這會兒沒再擋住視線了，John舔舔唇，下巴抵著胸膛，試圖別在那修長的指頭滑過他、臀部實驗性地下沈時用力呼吸。  
  
第一下輕刷既緊繃又火辣又濕潤又不可思議。用錯力，又也許是太多潤滑劑了，John就這樣滑過Sherlock的臀縫而非插進去。John微微一笑，手放到Sherlock的大腿上，隨著動作愛撫著。Sherlock的臉因為微微惱火而一緊，但他抓住John用上全新的角度再次嘗試下沈，在他們的身體再次對上時用上不同的施力。John感受到那放鬆的肌肉擴展開來，手指忍不住掐進Sherlock的大腿、牙齒咬住自己的下唇。Sherlock對這樣的擴張有點遲疑，但他帶著決心將頭部完全推入，括約肌完全夾緊了John的陰莖冠部。  
  
「啊－哈啊，John，這實在是…… _ **啊**_ ……」  
  
「噢， ** _操_** 我，」John呻吟，把頭後仰的時候差點不記得要深呼吸，雙眼為這樣享受的反應閉上了。「慢慢來。 _ **天啊**_ 。我進去了。你感覺好棒。儘管照你自己的意思放鬆。我很好。我好得不得了。」那麼柔軟，那麼熾熱，緊貼著肌膚而不是被薄薄的乳膠分離，包皮跟著肌肉滑動而不是被困著。喔， _ **天啊**_ ，他從來都不知道是這個樣子。而且如果他沒有覺得裡面太緊，那麼Sherlock有可能可以就這麼摒著呼吸挺過去。John眨眨眼睜開眼睛，他想要看著不想忘記，他看向Sherlock的臉，欣慰地發現那張思考中的臉沒有半點不適或痛苦的跡象。  
  
Sherlock的行事作風昨來都不是穩健型的。不到一分鐘他就沉了下來，在順暢地放低身子時一吋吋地吞了進去，John幾乎要拱離床面。 Sherlock的手壓在John的肚子保持穩定，直到他的臀部貼上John的骨盆，陰囊貼著陰毛，然後一搖一擺地確保他已經完全把John吞了進去。  
  
「 _ **老天啊**_ ！」John咬牙，被Sherlock的重量釘住，那感覺很熟悉但那景象豈止讓人性奮。「穩住。」  
  
「不痛，」Sherlock說，聲音比預期的要冷靜多了。「感覺…很滿。但不很痛。非常， _ **非常**_ 奇怪但是……真的還不太壞。你顯然很享受。」  
  
「顯然。」John的頭再次落回床上，他的手在Sherlock的大腿上愛撫著來到他們身體連接的那個點，拇指摸上他自己的陰莖手指則覆上Sherlock的。「老實說，這會兒我是你最後一個需要顧慮的人。」  
  
Sherlock點點頭，手掌沈重地貼在John的肚子上晃動起身子，在他們兩都突然感到一陣刺痛顯示肌肉在抗議著要放慢速度時把力道減緩。偵探在 John的手哄著安慰他時怒目而視。John很少有機會能在掃視著Sherlock炙熱的臉龐、紅得像寶石一樣的身體和越來越深的龜頭時這麼有觀察力。這 從來都不是John認為自己想要的東西。這從來都不是他認為Sherlock想要的東西。然而事實上從他們在巴茲奇怪的相遇開始就一路走到這裡，從那個施 過咒、神奇到難以置信地帶他回來墓碑和他們的客廳開始。和Sherlock墜入情網幾乎算不上是奇蹟，但對方用各種已知與不知名的方式回以愛情，就重得像 地心引力一樣快將他壓垮、又同時讓他飄飄欲仙。  
  
一個小小的吐息後Sherlock再次動了，大腿緊繃地抬起他的身子然後再次放低，這既不花俏也不新奇。他的眼角皺了起來。「事實上，你知道這讓我回想起什麼嗎？」  
  
「我們能不能好歹在這事情上多浪漫那麼 _ **一點點**_ ？」John問，試著不在他盡可能的挺著臀時輕笑，他愛人的體重令他只能微小而受限地動作。Sherlock打了個顫向後靠著他，手指沿著肚子向下像要靠在腿上。他反覆著他自己那更小的動作，晃動著抬起身然後來一個短而有力的沉降。Sherlock的頭向後仰，暴露著那修長又遙不可及的脖子。John舔舔唇。「好多了嗎？」  
  
「嗯，我想……這不像用你的手指那麼激烈，但這一切實在是……那持續增加的張力實在是……很不錯。我可以感覺到……啊，John，我不知道。不重要。在忙。」  
  
John點點頭，手在Sherlock身上每一吋他摸得到的地方游移，羞澀地愛撫著，幾乎準備好要再次挨斥直到Sherlock張嘴發出一聲響亮、明顯、讓床舖的吱嘎聲顯得更可疑的呻吟。他的身體裡沒有一絲想要Sherlock小聲一點的慾望。整個Ross居民肯定會忘了他們，或者會流傳一個曾經有過一對 同性戀在他們蜜月套房做愛的傳說。不管怎麼樣都不重要。John慵懶地用他更慢的動作愛撫著Sherlock，在確認Sherlock的愉悅時也容許自己開始享受。緊致，溫暖，美妙。Sherlock的動作不過就是在逗弄，但那個景象，那個味道，那個Sherlock和他自己成為一體的景象就是一場他從沒感受過的情感上的做愛。Sherlock以他那開放的表情、毫不壓抑的喘息和毫不隱藏的戰慄將他逼到邊緣。John擁有這男人所有能給他的一切──愛情，身體，靈魂和信任──而這裡頭沒有一樣是John不會給予回報的。他做愛從來就不會少掉斷斷續續的親吻、長長的愛撫、胸膛貼著胸膛、完全的控制一切而非簡單的投降。現在那感覺有點蠢──以為展現完全的愛與聯繫只能透過觸摸這種單一途徑。跟Sherlock不需要這種保證。他們走到了這裡，而這代表的意涵比任何感官刺激都還要多得多。  
  
Sherlock的動作變得不穩，氣息因挫折而加快。「我沒法…為什麼不行？感覺很──我只想要……啊，John，我需要－」  
  
懂得Sherlock語是John的眾多專長之一。他點點頭，抓住Sherlock穩住他的臀部。「抬高一點。讓我來。」  
  
他點點頭，傾身向前用膝蓋把自己抬高一點，John的腳掌壓進床墊裡尋求他所需要的穩定。他在床上抬起臀，在向上挺的時候操縱著Sherlock待著不動，肌肉拍擊的聲音幾乎要被Sherlock驚訝的喘息蓋過。「喔， _ **天啊**_ ！」他呻吟，右手握住自己的勃起然後遇上John的視線，點了點頭。  
  
John慢慢挺進幾下，時深時淺，然後開始那令人發疼的衝刺，即將到來的高潮麻痺了兩人的肌肉壓力。這感覺很好；更好了。他引導著Sherlock的臀好讓他變換角度，直到他找對那個讓Sherlock幾乎喊出聲的接合方式，他的慾望強迫他自己定在那個姿勢，空出來的手以一種想要將他們兩人都從邊緣釋放力道扒住John的胸膛。  
  
Sherlock先射了，John專注的努力和他自己的缺乏經驗使這結果還挺符合預期的，但這不知怎麼在Sherlock的喘息和叫喊中這一切仍然來得讓人驚訝。激烈的快感讓Sherlock肌肉僵直絞住John，那如絲一般擠壓和愛人臉上的狂喜拉扯出他自己的高潮和那股撤出的需要，多年鑽研的知識提醒他絕對不要射在裡面。但Sherlock完全不讓他退離，他的身體沈重而忘我的把John壓進床裡。根深蒂固的恐懼和責任感讓他忍住沒跟著Sherlock 一起盲目地飛蛾撲火，但這很安全又不會有事而且，幹，他一直都想。他最後一次挺進Sherlock而非費力退開然後就在嘶喊Sherlock的名字中毫無保留地爆發。Sherlock整個沐浴在震驚的光環裡，床頭四柱上的白色蕾絲布料勾勒出一名天使。他的心臟就快要為狂喜和響應這陣激情而穿越全身的火辣爆炸了。John在最後一滴腎上腺素消散時整個癱了，他的氣息破碎，他的身體因汗水而黏膩，他的雙腿酸痛而他的身體為著Sherlock匍匐在他身上的重量而溫暖。  
  
John伸出手臂摟住他，吻上偵探那頭整齊靠在他肩上然後散到他臉上的頭髮。他對著這男人貼著他肚子振動的輕笑微笑起來。  
  
「恩，我現在明白這哪裡比自慰吸引人了，」Sherlock說，親吻John的脖子。「你是一個優秀的伴侶。各種意義上。」  
  
John的胸口盈滿驕傲，他的手臂在躺在身邊的這個男人身上收緊了。「是啊，嗯……你很出類拔萃，各種意義上。」。  
  
這份沈靜的幸福感在心跳以他們自己的節奏跳動時延伸著。John深呼吸著那些味道──不是甜膩或刺激的，而是他們各種汗水、精液和體味。他會習慣他們的床單聞起來像這樣的，會習慣早上起來甘之如飴地把那些味道從床單上洗掉當成家務事的一部分，然後出門工作。他愉快輕哼，平靜而滿足地無視整個世界。  
  
「你是說過你『還能來兩次』，對吧？」  
  
John輕笑著轉過頭。  
  
  
<TBC>


	14. Chapter 14

回來倫敦跟離開倫敦一樣讓人開心。  
  
John坐在他們常聚的那個離貝克街只有幾條街的酒吧桌前，腳歇在酒吧椅中間的跨腳處，他啜著一杯高腳酒杯還有個銀髮同伴。Lestrade坐在他的對面，一個面向大門、好能在一有女性客人進來時就有最佳視野的座位。這是出於習慣而非真的有派上什麼用場了。雖然每次只要有雙穿著裙子高跟鞋的長腿出現探長就會探頭探腦，他們聊的還是挺正經而且一點都不浪漫的事。  
  
「所以這個傢伙，這個可能是 _ **那個**_ Moriarty的傢伙現在潛逃中而且天知道他在哪？」他作了個總結，手指耙過他的短髮。「老天爺，那麼Mycroft對這些事怎麼看？」  
  
John聳聳肩，舔掉上唇那些厚重的泡沫。「不知。我沒告訴他，不過我很肯定他已經從其他管道得知了。」  
  
「 _ **老天爺**_ 那可不會太好看。」  
  
不，基本上不會。  
  
但John發現自己很難在乎這點。自從那晚看到Sherlock Holmes死而復生接著過了好幾個月飽受威脅的日子以後，他整個人就已經麻木了。危險就是家常便飯。雖然和Sherlock一起慢慢變老是個挺令人愉快的念頭，清醒的現實還比較可接受一點。在開了那三槍中的其中一槍後他就接受很多事了。不管是不是事實，他得接受在尷尬的情況下被稱呼為同性戀並掛著這名號。他大概永遠不會成為任何人的父親。聖誕舞會永遠都會有點尷尬，因為帶了個跟培養皿裡的細菌一樣沒多少社交耐心的男伴。「永遠都不會無聊」曾經是三年前他之所以會享受跟Sherlock一起生活的的眾多原因之一。愛與被愛是他人生值不值得活下去或為之而死唯一需要考慮的。  
  
「你跟Sherlock打算怎麼處理這件事？」Greg問。他自己的酒一滴未沾地立在濕透的方形紙杯墊上。  
  
John再次聳肩，給出一個比較好的回應。「我們就照過老日子。做那些會讓我們都覺得開心的事。說到底，如果那真的是Moriarty而且他決定就這麼適可而止，那麼Sherlock跟我會再次承擔下來。一起，這次。而且相信我，時候一到我肯定會把這灌進他腦子裡。在那之前就沒什麼我們能做的事了。總之沒有跟這件事相關的。跟Moriarty相關的。幸好Sherlock跟我還有一堆其他的──更重要的事情要做。他可以等。Moriarty可以等上五十年，說實話，我會樂得很。」  
  
Greg不可置信地瞪著他，手指終於環上冒汗的玻璃杯。「就這樣？吭？沒什麼蠢計畫，沒什麼詭計或多出來的假期？什麼都不知道你真的OK？復仇呢？我是說，如果他有那麼一丁點可能是害你和Sherlock遭遇那些事的幕後黑手，那他可有不少代價該付了。」  
  
「我的人生有更好的事要做。」John說。他認為這就夠說明一切了，但Greg仍然懷疑地瞇著眼促使他繼續說下去。他舔舔唇，視線在上了漆的桌面和Greg疲倦的臉上交替。「你看，」他開口，「Moriarty毀了Sherlock的名譽然後讓他不得不假死。結果呢？Sherlock和我即使他在扮演James Sigerson的時候一樣還是最好的朋友，我們抓到了Moran，然後現在全世界都知道Sherlock Holmes是被陷害的而且完全就是我說的那種天才。James Moriarty有能力把事情弄得很不方便，但他沒法阻止Sherlock或我。他設下所有的障礙然而你看看我們，比以前更好了。所以去他媽的James Moriarty。我有份工作，我有個男朋友──我有整個我想過的人生，所以我不想費心去思考他還想怎麼搞我。因為就算他有可能再次出手，Sherlock跟我最終還是會很好，即使是變成兩塊土堆，相連在一起。」  
  
「你真是無可救藥地浪漫，John，」Greg說，抬起杯子嘲諷地敬個酒。「但我不跟你吵這個。說實話，如果你們兩想追著他復仇我還真不知道該怎麼辦。不幫忙覺得不對，但我既沒資源也沒有法律手段可以做點什麼。當然還是覺得如果我是你的話你的決定還是會比我好啦。」  
  
John把傾斜的酒杯回正，酒精開始起作用，整個腦袋盈滿舒適的熱度。「五年前我也不行。然後就遇到了Sherlock。」  
  
「然後就遇到了Sherlock。」Greg呼應著，微笑大大的在他的臉上擴散，為兩人都曾經走過的路心照不宣──像其他人一樣平凡無奇的活著直到碰上那個在尋找他自己的觀眾的天才腦袋。  
  
John把他的手機從口袋裡拿出來，概略檢視一下Sherlock是否有在他出門的時候給他傳簡訊。除了下午在Vauxhall Cross的另一場發人省思的會面時收到的『 _ **替我叫他閉嘴**_ 。』之外就沒別的了。John轉而告訴Church，Sherlock說『哈囉。』那男人翻的大白眼顯示他可清楚得很。MI6安檢處授與了John隸屬於Mycroft的權限，說明這兩個男人在這三位一體的工作關係中確實彼此熟識。John小時候一直都想當個秘密探員。現在他唯一能從中得到的樂趣，就是再也沒有那些講究保密的官僚機構把他排除在跟鼎鼎大名的Sherlock Holmes有關的案子之外。白天當醫生，晚上變成溫文儒雅的神秘男人？現實沒那麼光鮮亮麗，但漸漸能得到他想要的一切會是個比鑽石還珍貴的禮物。  
  
Greg清了清喉嚨，耳朵因為酒精而發紅，他從女服務生拖盤裡拿來新酒杯然後一人面前擺上一杯。「聊夠未來了，我想。現在我想我們該來一個真正的敬酒。」  
  
John的髮際線在他轉回視線時微微上揚，手機因為無須回覆而收進口袋裡。「敬什麼？破了案子？」  
  
「可不，不是這麼普通的事。不，敬John史上的第一次同性炮，」Greg說，棕色的雙眼閃爍，調皮地舉起酒杯。  
  
要不是因為他的腳還捲在高腳椅的跨腳處，John大概就要羞愧的跌在地上了。他的唇抿成一條細線，臉紅得跟關公一樣。「 _ **天啊**_ ！Greg！什－」他的腦袋才剛運轉就停在唯一可能的答案上。「Billie。」  
  
「答對了。」Greg那沾沾自喜的賊笑一點也沒有倦怠的跡象。「雖然平心而論，要從她嘴裡挖出點什麼確實費了點力氣。」  
  
「是啊，這並不會讓我感覺好上哪裡去。」  
  
Greg對著他的酒杯輕笑，把它放回紙杯墊然後臉上掛上全新的微笑。「所以。史上最棒的一夜還是感謝獨身主義？」  
  
「都不是。」  
  
「但那是…你知道的，還不錯？」  
  
「是啊，我有一段很基的時光跟我的基友基在一起。」John沈重地靠著手肘，手臂在他的第二杯酒後撐了起來，試圖別在他逐漸沸騰的尷尬間太注意起周遭人群。「這並不是什麼我們得彼此知道的事吧。」  
  
「不是，但我也知道你不怎麼在行這些。他也是，真的。不是想管閒事或什麼的，但是……你知道的。只是想確認你們倆都好。沒搞砸什麼之類的。」  
  
John深吸口氣冷卻他仍然感覺熱烘烘的臉龐。他舔舔唇，既想叫他朋友滾開，又想跟他確保他們的第一次經驗遠比他們預期的來的好。但這很私人。很親密。是某些像Greg這樣的人一輩子都不需要知道但仍然有一定程度興趣知道的事。John猜想他沒法責怪他有出於好奇心以外的關心。如果換成他是Greg，如果出於某種無法克服的災難性原因讓Greg去愛上某個Holmes家的人，John不會想知道他們好不好快不快樂嗎？某方面說來，這就像在說『我不會批判你，你可以告訴我任何事都沒關係的。』是一樣的意思。John一直都很喜歡Greg這一點。他是個男人中的男人，就跟John一直相信自己的那樣而且會繼續這樣下去，但他並不沈迷於男性間的男子氣概遊戲而忘卻這個不合時宜的世界。他是個警官。Greg在他的職位上大概聽過也看過所有事了，知道最大的失敗莫過於太驕傲或太自信到不願意承認需要幫助。他在家園前線見識過人性能幹出怎樣糟糕的事來，就像John也在戰場前線見識過國家能對人們做出什麼事一樣。不一樣的戰爭，不一樣的人，但都學到了恐懼與傲慢的力量所帶來的相同教訓。從某種專業的角度來看，John就是近乎每件事情都相信Greg。他覺得沒在私底下相信他有某種程度的真誠簡直可以說是一種侮辱。  
  
「好吧，」John瞧了瞧四周，重重的靠近了點桌子然後開口。「Oktoberfest。德國。我那時……天啊，二十三吧？還是醫學院學生跟幾個朋友去渡假。遇到一個台灣遊客在街上喝了幾杯之後帶我回她的旅館。我這輩子最辣的一次性愛。我真該畫幾張圖給你描述一下那個女人能做的事。手能幹我這輩子所遇過最神奇的活。高潮激烈到我真的檢查了一下好確認沒把我的卵蛋給射進去。我說的是那種你聽別人吹噓過而且就知道是在唬爛的經驗，但老天爺啊我說真的，那該死的簡直就像謀殺未遂。到了早上我都輕了兩磅。在那之後從來沒有哪次能破記錄的。那真的是……歷史性的一夜。」John為這回憶笑歪了嘴，快速啜了口酒換換氣。「我是說，我寧願忘記那晚的一切也不要忘記…他……的任何事。我指的是那些沒意義的小事，像是先從哪顆牙齒開始刷牙線。我會寧願擁有一整屋子關於Sherlock手上疤痕跟痣的樣式記錄，勝過絕版的1998『鋼管舞屌小姐』（Miss Penis Pole Dancer）。」  
  
Greg更加狐疑的看著他，然後聳聳肩喝下另一口黑液。「好吧……如果你不要它們，送我好了。」  
  
「大老粗聽不懂修辭啊。」  
  
「是啊，但我們還是可以聞得出什麼是狗屎。」  
  
「我認真的。」John反駁。  
  
Greg半心半意的嗤了聲。「是啊，你跟Billie也許最好先把供詞串一串，老兄。」  
  
「幹嘛，Billie說了什麼？」  
  
「她說她用上了Hudson太太的『準備些耳塞』建議因為他們待的地方牆壁跟貝克街的一樣薄。」  
  
John感到他的胃一沈，臉燒得緋紅。  
  
Greg笑了起來，越過桌子重重拍在他的手臂上。「好啦，我不會再提了；我現在就不提了。」他承諾道，「只是，你知道的嘛，恭喜了，好嗎？聽起來你跟Sherlock可把事情都搞清楚了。你們現在開始會像對真正的情侶了。」  
  
「如果你指的是從停屍間切下來的頭不再是讓Sherlock精力充沛起來的唯一來源的話，沒錯，當然了，恭喜。」John揉揉後頸，在大衣裡感到暖得不得了。  
  
「敬Sherlock的精力，」Greg說，拿著他半空的杯子敬上John的。  
  
John轉下視線藏起一個微笑，用自己的酒杯哐噹敬酒。他敬過更詭異的事。  
  
  
  
John給計程車司機一筆豐厚的小費，然後整個人又醉又蠢、有點跌跌撞撞地回到221B。他沒被台階絆倒，踩得很慢很小心，傾聽著樓上任何一絲有生命跡象的聲音。不過上面很安靜但有燈光。  
  
到樓梯頂的時候他看到Sherlock人就在廚房，雙手黃澄澄的眼睛帶著護目鏡，一手拿著燒杯一手拿著試管。總是在認真工作。靠在門框上，在偵探非常小心地滴一滴清澈的液體進燒杯、把整個攪拌好的青色轉成藍色時安靜的看著。Sherlock凝視著藥水沒有抬起頭。  
  
「玩得很開心了，我想。」他問。  
  
「是啊，」John深吸口氣，跟著嘆息。「是啊，Greg請客所以比平常多喝了幾杯。很難推掉別人的好意啊。在經過這樣的一個禮拜以後。」  
  
Sherlock微微一笑，把試管放到長長的工具夾上好把上面的液體倒在載玻片上。他纖長的手指精準而優雅的動作著。「不錯。早上別太悽慘就好。還希望能去一趟巴茲看是否能拿到一些新鮮的樣本。」  
  
「腳指頭？眼球？舌頭？」  
  
「胃。」Sherlock說道，從廚房餐桌上的的開放區域挪身到他的顯微鏡前，護目鏡翻到頭頂然後脫下手套啪地一聲放在身旁。「首先看看是否有攝入任何毒素。大概需要用上你一些比較技術性的醫學知識，所以需要用上你的時候會相對的提高。」  
  
John皺起臉，為一早就要上停屍間的主意感到胃部翻騰。「是。好吧。我會盡量保持最佳狀態。Billie跟我們一起？」  
  
「告訴她帶咖啡過來了。八點整。」  
  
「八點？喔。了不起。那麼我們可該上床了，你不覺得嗎？」John說道，從牆上推身站穩。  
  
Sherlock還是坐在桌前，調整顯微鏡上的轉盤好看清楚點載玻片上的東西。  
  
John只是微微笑，進臥室前繞著遠路來到桌子另一頭，在Sherlock頭上輕吻然後捏捏他的肩膀。「你慢慢來。但別是整晚，好嗎？」  
  
「恩。」是他的回應，而John拍拍他的肩膀然後放開，走上那條經年不變的道路，通往那個現在已經一起分享的房間和那張有時候兩個人都在上面的床。  
  
John會等。John永遠都會等。因為如果他不等，Sherlock就沒法來到他身邊。  
  
似乎他們兩個總有一個要留下來等待。但那並不寂寞。  
  
這一切其實還挺樂觀的，真的。  
  
  
<完>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看這文的原文讓撸主深刻的體驗到自己英文有多差，然後譯成中文的時候又深刻的體悟到自己的中文也一樣爛 Orz 全篇意譯，如有搞錯什麼地方請務必讓我知道 QAQ 
> 
> 然後最後....  
> 想對喜歡這文的各位朋友們說聲謝謝，謝謝你們的耐心，在這樣的渣速度跟渣文筆中跟撸主一起熬到畢業 QQQQQQQ 希望大家用餐愉快啊～～


End file.
